Fusion Burst
by Azakuya
Summary: Two years ago Touko set out in search of her mysterious friend called N. To her dismay she learns that she has missed him yet again, only fortunate enough to be told he had headed back to Unova. Her conscience craves solace however her heart yearns for something more. Will their friendship last long enough for her to realize her desires?
1. Chapter 1

** Homecoming**

The summer heat overwhelmed the brunette as she rested on the back of her beloved partner, the black dragon Zekrom. Touko had been searching for Zekrom's counterpart, the white dragon Reshiram and its partner – the boy that opened her eyes and expanded her world on her journey two years ago.

Zekrom's black plate-like skin had been soaking up the rays of the early morning as they flew over unfamiliar terrain. They had been here for about a week getting leads on N's whereabouts. So far only a handful of people recalled a person matching his description being in the area some time ago, ending with an elderly man telling her he remembered the young man staying somewhere north of the road.

Touko leaned forward near the dragon's head, "I see a clearing, why don't we stop there? It's too hot to fly." The black dragon concurred and began its descent. When they landed Zekrom lowered its body to let Touko easily glide down its side onto the ground.

"Wow! What a cool dragon!"

Touko spun around at the sound of the young girl's voice. She stared at the small girl for a moment before greeting her with a smile. "Oh, hello" she waved.

The small girl skipped up to Touko and studied her with uncertain eyes from head to toe and back again before drawing her attention to Zekrom. "This dragon reminds me of the one I saw that guy riding…" the girl mumbled absentmindedly. Touko started at the statement wondering if she had meant N.

"W-what guy?" she stammered with excitement.

"Oh, just some guy that stayed with me and my grandma for about a week or so… He had a white dragon with the same tail as yours. It was really pretty."

Zekrom groaned at the girls words as if to say, '_Am I not pretty as well_?' Touko knew full well what the dragon was thinking; she tried to suppress the grin unfurling across her cheeks. The girl looked at Touko once more before making her next statement. "You talk funny. Kinda like that guy too but he talked way to fast. He was super smart too!"

Yes! Another similarity between the mystery man the little girl was talking about and Touko's friend. Her hopes were climbing from the pit of her stomach into her throat. She had to know more about this mystery person that the little girl spoke of. "Um, I don't mean to be nosey but… This guy you're talking about… He didn't happen to have long tea green hair and was about yay tall" Touko sized with her hand held above her head, "Did he?"

The girl nodded eagerly, "Yep!" Touko smiled a toothy grin.

"His name wouldn't happen to be N would it?"

Again, the girl nodded. "Yep, he had all kinds of funny looking Pokémon with him and said he could talk to any Pokémon! He got his Zoroark to use illusions to turn into things for me one day when I was sick. I thought it was really cool." She stopped for breath and paused while staring at Touko again. Suddenly she gasped and covered her mouth to hide a grin. "Now I know where I know you from! You're that girl Zoroark turned into by accident!"

Touko's brow furrowed in confusion, "Turned into by accident?" The girl nodded. "I said I wanted to see Zoroark turn into something pretty and he turned into a girl that looked just like you! But… mister N told him to change into a cute Pokémon instead and left the room."

She put a small hand on her hip and tapped the side of her little rounded chin while she looked up to the sky. "I always thought he was a little weird but after that he just got creepier. Oh! How do you know him? He didn't seem to be the type to have many friends…"

Touko shifted her footing nervously before answering the child. "Well… we met when I started out on my journey with my Pokémon a few years ago… after that we kind of became friends through our rivalry. And one day… he had to leave because he had some things he needed to work out on his own. So after about a year I went looking for him."

The girl nodded sympathetically. "Why exactly are you looking for him?"

Touko tried to find a suitable answer in her head before answering the girl but came up empty handed. "I… I wanted to talk to him and bring him home. I have to apologize."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that. Did he tell you what these dragons stand for?"

"Well… he did but it was for a bed time story and I fell asleep before he finished."

Touko's expression turned into one of humility and dejection as her mind reeled around the fact that a kid could fall asleep during a story that contained Zekrom and Reshiram. Either N's voice had soothed her or he was just that boring when it came to telling stories. Touko wanted to go with the former supposition.

"I liked him though, even if he was weird" the girl said rocking back and forth on her heels, "He is like a big overgrown kid even though he's a little peculiar." Touko fanned herself in a failing attempt to ward off the heat as she listened to the child, smiling when she said N was peculiar. "Oh, by the way what's your name? Mine is Ayane."

"I'm Touko"

"Touko… That's a pretty name" Ayane giggled. "Mister N said that name often to himself or in his sleep… He said it was the name of a very dear friend." Ayane took Touko by the hand; "Well miss Touko, mister N isn't here anymore but my grandma can tell you where he went! Come with me!" she shouted as she began to drag Touko along. Zekrom followed suit taking to the air above the canopy of the trees to keep an eye on its master.

"Grandma, I have someone to show you!"

An elderly woman turned to face the child running toward her; the water hose in her hand still spluttering water into the bed of flowers behind the old rickety fence. "What is it dear?"

"I found this girl! She's looking for her boyfriend!"

Touko immediately shuttered at Ayane's words with a pathetic expression framing her face. 'She pretty much says anything she wants to doesn't she?' she thought to herself as they came to a halt in front of the gate. Zekrom soon landed behind the trainer with a rolling thud. Seeing that the space was too tight for the dragon Touko took out its Pokéball and summoned it inside. The elderly woman stepped closer to the girls and adjusted her spectacles, "Boyfriend, eh?"

"Yeah Grandma, this is Touko. She says she is looking for mister N but I told her he wasn't here so she should come by and ask you!"

"Touko… I've heard that name before. Please do come in, I will tell you everything I know."

"I didn't know N had any friends, let alone a girlfriend…" said the old woman as she blew the steam from her drink. Touko cringed at the word both the elder and her granddaughter were accusing her to be. "I'm sorry but I'm not N's girlfriend. We were rivals… friends. "

"Then why are you looking for him if you are of no significance to him?"

Touko padded her fingers together while looking to the side; the elder's comment had struck a nerve. "Well, I didn't say I was of no significance to him…"

"She said she had to apologize to him grandma!" butted in Ayane.

The elderly woman sighed at her granddaughter's rude interjection and sipped her drink. Touko poked the lemon wedge on her glass making more juice spill into her lemonade. "When we were rivals we didn't understand each other because we had very different views of the world and without understanding anything about one another we fought time and again until it literally meant the fate of the world. He left after that to learn more about the world for himself and after a few months I went after him." Grandma's eyes were shut seeming like she was deep in meditation. She nodded twice before opening them and giving Touko a sincere smile.

"I'm sorry you missed him; he left about three weeks ago. He mentioned your name a lot when he was alone or with his Pokémon. Sometimes even in his sleep when he had fitful dreams."

Touko blushed and looked at Ayane, "So I've been told…"

Grandma stood from her seat and walked around to pour herself some more coffee. "I can tell you where he went though. He said he was off to see his friends back home and tell them how he felt." She turned and took a quick sip. "Somewhere called Unova" she muttered. Touko mentally smacked herself for not staying home and going about her business; If N wanted to see her he would have come back and done so. 'I'm so stupid…' the voice in her head echoed, 'Stupid. Chasing after someone I barely know all over the world for some ridiculous reason!'

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like until you need to move on."

Touko nodded slowly only half hearing the old lady's words. "Thanks… Just tonight should be fine if it's no trouble."

Ayane ran towards Touko at full speed carrying a bucket full of wash cloths and towels. "Touko" she sang as she skidded to a halt in front of the older girl. "Here, grandma said you might want to try the hot spring behind the bath house!" She reached up to give the bucket to Touko but stumbled on the long rope of her robe. Touko caught the bucket and sat it on the ground with one hand while catching Ayane with the other. "Are you okay?"

Ayane hugged Touko, wrapping her arms around her neck "Yeah! I'm fine."

"Here, let me tie that for you." Touko tied a large bow with the front of Ayane's robe and got up to admire her handiwork. "Um, Touko, can I go with you to the spring?" asked Ayane with pleading eyes.

Touko smiled nervously, 'This is just like my little sister when we were kids.' She patted the child on the head sweetly, "Yeah, sure, come on."

"Watch this Touko!" shrieked Ayane as she ran towards the deep part of the hot spring. Touko's eyes widened with horror as the small girl jumped off the edge and cannon balled in the middle of the spring. Touko shielded herself from the splash and waited for the girl to surface. The ripples around Ayane's impact point faded into the calm shallows where Touko sat. Fear struck her heart when the child didn't come into view. "Ayane?" she squeaked with a shaky tone. Ayane did not come up any time soon. Touko was getting worried.

Drops of water splashed against Touko as something burst from the water in front of her. "Gurrah!" roared Ayane holding up her arms like a monster. Touko fell back in the shallow pool completely immersing her before she sat up again to see Ayane.

"Ayane that's not funny!" Touko shouted, "I thought you were hurt under water!"

Ayane cackled with rich laughter, "Sorry Touko, I do that to grandma all the time. It's funny to scare her!" Touko just shook her head "Giving people heart attacks is not funny!"

"Here Touko, this is our guest room. You can sleep here." Ayane smiled slyly before snickering to herself. A single brow rose in suspicion high on Touko's forehead; "What is it Ayane?"

"Oh nothing" she sang childishly. "Mister N stayed in here too, I just had a thought is all."

"A thought" Okay, it was official, this girl completely confused Touko. "What kind of thought?"

"Well," Ayane rocked herself back and forth on the heels of her feet "It's like you're sleeping in mister N's bed" she snickered. Touko shook her head at the child's impish nature. "Haha, you're blushing Touko!" Ayane pointed. Touko scoffed and turned her head, "You're imagining things! And what is it with that mind of yours? Children shouldn't think that way!" 'Or at least not until they're a little older…' Ayane shrugged. This child was determined to embarrass Touko at any cost.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Well, okay. Good night miss Touko" Ayane hummed before skipping down the hall to her room.

Touko face-planted the bed with a long drawn out exhausted sigh. A faint but familiar sent filled Touko's nostrils. It was sweet and earthy with a hint of male musk. She breathed it in remembering the first time she really got to take in this sent.

She had been in Nimbasa for only a short period of time before N surprised her as she scouted out the Plasma members. He had offered to help her find them and asked her to ride the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel to have a better view of Nimbasa. Touko didn't think much of the offer until she found herself enclosed in a tight space with the odd young man. Touko was too interested in the sight before her to realize the closeness between them. Even though they sat on opposite sides of the car they were both leaning forward, almost touching shoulders as they looked out the window. Touko noticed his sent whenever he moved as he shifted to a more relaxed position before he started talking about his love for Ferris wheels.

Touko exhaled as a feeling of regret and concern burned in her chest. Tomorrow she would head home and try to find N before this feeling changed into something worse. Something that she felt after he left and had been suppressing all this time: loneliness. After she had returned home from their last battle Touko spent a week waiting for N to pop up in random places like he used to, asking her to battle. But as days passed she realized he was not coming back any time soon. She felt as if his leaving was her fault although she knew it was Ghetsis' words that triggered his hidden emotions and evoking him to make his decision. While Looker had asked for her help to look for the seven sages Touko felt an emptiness flow through her every time a sage was found with no information on N's whereabouts. After she had found them all she did as N advised and followed her dream; to become stronger, learn more about Pokémon and perhaps become the new champion of Unova. Touko defeated Alder and remained champion until she decided to leave in search for N. She felt even lonelier as champion; not many trainers came to challenge her since the Plasma incident and no one could accomplish to beat her if they had managed to challenge her. The only person that gave her a run for her money was Iris and by then Touko's heart just wasn't in it any more.

Touko smiled as memories of the battle between her and Iris became heated; Touko knew her last partner would be no match, type wise, for Hydreigon. She always had trouble fighting Hydreigon but she loved those dragons in reality.

She played with a vile of hyper potion, gripping it in her palm and twiddling it between her fingers behind her back ready to give it to Claydol. Move combinations streamed in and out within Touko's logic giving her a headache. She knew Claydol was taking hits that it couldn't possibly deflect in its already weakened state. Something tugged at her heart when she looked into the red bulbs that surrounded its head. Claydol knew it wasn't going to last much longer and healing it was only torture. Something N would frown upon, and something she knew was morally wrong for anyone with true appreciation for the creature. Claydol hovered beside her ready for the last hyper potion. Touko looked down at the vile in her hand before attempting to crush it in her fist as she made one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make. She shook her head, "Not this time honey. We're gonna take the fall." Claydol cooed wanting to continue for its master but accepted her wishes knowing it was the only way out. In the end Touko called out Hyper Beam, the only move that would hit Hydreigon but only do minimal damage since Hydreigon was at full energy. Claydol fainted on Iris' call when her Hydreigon used Dragon Pulse. Touko happily relinquished her title to Iris telling her that she wanted to travel like N did instead of being the champion anyway.

Soon sleep had overcome the trainer filling her with dreams of reuniting with her mother and friends. Ayane spied on her a few times making fun of Touko's smiles with her Jigglypuff as they drew on her face with markers.

Touko awoke in the morning from a blissful sleep. She stretched and groaned feeling refreshed and ready to go. She made her way to the bathroom across the hall, ignoring a snickering Ayane a few doors down. Once she entered she took a toothbrush out of her bag. As she lifted it to her mouth she glanced into the mirror horrified at the sight it reflected back to her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, "Ayane!"

Ayane's eyes widened as she attempted to make a clean get away. "Hold it right there!" Touko shouted grabbing the girl by the scruff of her collar. "Did _you_ do _this_ to _me_!?" Ayane snickered and nodded trying not to make eye contact.

"Why?" Touko huffed. Ayane shrugged, "Because you looked so-o cute when you were asleep. You were smiling and talking and everything!" Touko's expression darkened. Her aura seeping through ready to rot anything it came into contact with. Touko put the child down and sulkily walked back into the bathroom.

She examined her face closely in the mirror. It seemed there was a handlebar mustache under her nose, a thick unibrow spanning the width of her forehead, a black swirl around her right eye, and random scribbles and shapes decorating her chin and cheeks. The only thing Touko really found herself appalled by was a large caricature adaptation of her and N with thick 'kissy' faces on her left cheek.

She took a cloth smothered in soap and water to scrub the marks away. After a few minutes her face burned and glowed from the friction. 'I am going to kill that Ayane!' She glared as she tenderly wiped away the rest of the marks and waited for her face to return to its normal color.

After a somewhat pleasant breakfast with Ayane and her grandma Touko hopped on Zekrom's back and bid farewell to the pair. Zekrom hovered in the air above their home as she waved before it took off in an instant with a high pitched zoom. Touko found herself chuckling about the marker incident.

She had forgiven Ayane for her mischievous behavior during breakfast. This however did not work out in her favor. Ayane had been so overjoyed that Touko was not mad at her that she blurted out not only the reason behind her actions but what Touko had mumbled in her sleep. A shiver slithered down Touko's spine as she recanted each word or phrase Ayane had accused her of saying.

She shuttered, "I didn't really say those things… did I?"

Zekrom glanced back at its trainer and bellowed with a low groan. '_I was not aware of anything last night my lady, although you are known to slip a few inaudible words ever and again whilst you slumber.'_ Touko scoffed with a bright blush. "Lest just head home and get some real R&R! The old lady said the harbor was straight that away." Zekrom nodded and headed in the direction she pointed to without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

** Reunion**

The thick morning fog began to evaporate as the day pressed on. Zekrom had landed at the harbor some time ago when the morning was still young. Touko waited in line at the ticket booth to see if there was a ship leaving for Unova any time soon. The man behind the counter huffed as he stamped a book and typed something into the computer. He clicked something twice before looking at the girl with tired eyes, "Hmm… I don't see any listings for anything leaving for the Unova region today miss. The liner expected to run that course is currently getting repairs."

"Really, there's nothing at all?" she asked desperately. Today was not going to go well for the brunette if she didn't get a ticket. The man shook his head and began typing again. Touko dejectedly turned to leave, "Well thanks anyway."

"Hey, wait!" shouted the man. She turned so quick the man didn't even notice that she had moved from her prior position.

"There is a small ship setting out tomorrow around eleven o' clock that can take you if you would prefer that."

Touko's eyes widened as a wicked smile crept across her face. "Yes! I'll take it!"

The man behind the counter jumped back at her sudden outburst and cleared his throat. "Yes, well… I will print you off a ticket then" he said as he clicked the 'print ticket' button. Touko swayed from side to side with her hands clasped in front of her face, her eyes misty as her smile widened. So her luck hadn't run out after all! The man handed her the slip of paper. "The captain of that ship is my brother-in-law; He is very punctual and will not wait a single second after departure time" he warned, "So it is best if you arrived at the dock early in the morning."

Touko snatched the paper from his hand and kissed it. "Oh yeah baby, momma's coming home!" Her enthusiasm startled the man. Never in his thirty years of working behind the desk has he witnessed someone so eager to board a ship. Touko jumped up and down before thanking the man and running out side.

"Yes! I'm going home! I'm going home!" she chanted as she ran to the nearest Pokémon center. She skipped and twirled kissing the ticket as she made her way through the doors. The nurse smiled sweetly when Touko reached the counter. "Hello and welcome to the Pokémon center. What can I do for you?"

"Hi! Do you have any rooms open for the night?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, the last room was just taken up and no one has returned any keys yet."

Suddenly a black cloud loomed over Touko's head. Her happiness had been shattered in an instant. "Oh, well… T-thanks anyway" she mumbled. Her legs suddenly turned to lead as her head became light and vertiginous. "Guess I'm camping out tonight…"

She trudged over to a sofa in the corner of the room and flopped down. The back of her head rested against the wall; she covered her eyes with her wrist to block the light from seeping through her shut eyelids. A long sigh escaped her parted lips. 'It's no big deal, I can sleep outside. No problem.' Her chest heaved high and fell as she forced another sigh. 'I wonder if there are any hotels here…'

A soft touch across her shoulder alarmed her, causing her to jolt upright. She was greeted by the soft features of the nurse she had talked to just a few moments ago. "Miss, someone just returned a room key. Would you like the room?"

Touko's eyes widened with hope "Yes, certainly." Her inner self laughed at her for being so spoiled. It seemed that everywhere she went Touko would get whatever she wanted sooner or later. There was no saying 'No' to Touko, especially when she was determined. The nurse smiled and handed her the key, "Just come over here and I will enter your information."

After the nurse recorded Touko's information she nodded and said "The room hasn't been cleaned yet so you may have to wait a few minutes." Touko shoved the key into her bag, "I think I will go grab something to eat then, thank you for giving me the room."

Touko sat at an outside table while she waited for the waitress to bring her the meal she ordered. She pulled out her X-transceiver and pressed on a photo of her, her sister, and their mother. It was the last photo of the three of them together. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday; after Touko decided she wanted to search for N her mother thought it would be best for them to take one last photo together. Touko's Serperior slinked around her holding the X-transceiver with his tail far enough away to get them all in the shot. Serperior's head was just under Touko's, her mother to her left and her sister beside of her with her Samurott's head on top of hers. Touko smiled and touched the screen to view the next photo. It was similar to the previous one but instead of her mother and sister, Bianca and Cheren were on either side of Touko.

Touko rested her cheek in the palm of her hand while memories of her friends and family filled her head. "It's too bad my X-transceiver doesn't work here… I would call them and tell them I'm finally coming home" she mumbled to herself.

"Here ya go miss; your order is hot and ready!"

Touko shifted her attention to the waitress that seemed to appear out of nowhere. She sat Touko's order in front of her, her cheery smile turning into a line as she noticed Touko's melancholy expression. "Is something wrong?"

Touko shook her head. "No, I'm just down because I have to wait to go home. It's nothing."

The waitress nodded slowly, "Well, if you're sure. I hope the food is to your liking. Yell for me if you need me!"

Touko took a bite of her sandwich wrap and practically liquefied in her seat as the burst of freshness from crisp veggies soothed her mouth while the spices from the zesty strips of meat ignited it. A tear budded at the corner of her eye as she squirmed in her seat. With a full mouth she mumbled to herself, "I will definitely miss the food they have here though!"

Later that evening Touko returned to the Pokémon center. She had just gotten out of the shower when she noticed something in the mirror. She leaned in closer to get a better look at her reflection then pulled back again. She twisted from side to side not taking her eyes off of her image. After a few silent moments she pinched her hips then pulled the skin. Her face shriveled and warped into many expressions. "They have… gotten bigger," her voice was weak and cracked as if she were about to cry. The next thing she turned her attention to was the upper half. She puffed out her chest and placed her fists on her hips, resembling a triumphant superhero. She eyed the line of her cleavage noticing it was much more rounded than she last cared to note.

In truth Touko did not care much about her appearance. As long as she was comfortable she felt fine. But, like any other girl she would have a fit if she gained over a pound. Does it make much sense? Probably not but that is how the eighteen year old was.

Her hands twitched as they reluctantly flowed from her hips to her bottom. Her eyes widened as she gasped "No…" She turned her back to the mirror and focused on the roundness that was hidden by her white and pink striped low-rise panties. Her bottom lip quivered as she stared at the projection of her corpulent behind in the glass.

It wasn't bad. In fact it was taut and perfectly rounded. Touko knew she had the niceties similar to that of her mother but this was ridiculous! Her eye twitched a few times before she made a B-line for the bathroom. She remembered there was a scale in there somewhere!

Touko tapped the scale with her toe and lightly stepped on. She waited. Mere seconds passed by; seconds that felt like hours. When she looked down a sigh of relief washed over her instantly. She weighed the same as she did two years ago… give or take a pound and a few ounces. Her eyes lowered as she looked into the vanity mirror at her facial features. She looked the same as back then too, except that her hair had gotten longer and her face thinner. Her mouth shifted to the side in a puzzled mien as she studied herself. "Oh well, I guess I look alright" she said before he flipped off the light and headed to bed.

The next morning Touko awoke with bright eyes eager to rush to the harbor and board the ship. She jumped out of bed and brushed her teeth and hair before pulling on her signature short-shorts and stuffing her bag. She checked everything twice before she shut the door behind her. The nurse from yesterday was standing behind the counter helping out a young trainer heal his Pokémon. She smiled at Touko when the lad left with his newly refreshed team. Touko could only wave to the composed woman before stepping up to the desk and placing the key down to return it.

"Did you have a nice stay here at the Pokémon center?" she asked with a nauseatingly chipper tone. Touko nodded slowly rubbing the sleep from her eye. "Yeah, the rooms here are nice. Thanks again for giving it to me."

"Oh it was nothing. Please visit us again" she beamed.

"I will if I ever find myself in the region again" Touko called as she hurriedly strode for the door.

It wasn't long before she found the dock that harbored the ship headed for Unova. She could see two people standing at the rope barrier. One, the stewardess, had turned and headed up the ramp soon followed by what looked like the captain. Touko's heart throbbed and sank in an instant. They were leaving without her! She stepped into a hasty jog that turned into a sprint in just seconds. Good thing she was quick on her feet.

"No, wait! Don't leave yet!" she shouted as she ran into the ropes. She flailed her arms and jumped up and down chanting the same thing over and over. The captain glanced back but kept his steady pace. This infuriated Touko to the point of no return. She shouted "Hey you, Captain! This is the ship sailing to Unova is it not?" The captain turned with a stern scowl gracing his brow.

"Why, yes, it is" he chided.

Touko glared. "I need to board!"

"I am no longer accepting tickets. I run my ship with utmost punctual respect and I leave in half an hour."

Touko shifted her feet while trying to steady her climbing rage. "Now listen here! I _will_ board this ship weather you like it or not! I arrived _on time_ to catch you and you _will_ take me to Unova!" Well, so much for containing her temper…

The captain glanced to the stewardess who only tapped her watch and then looked back to Touko. "Miss, I have a strict time schedule to keep and I will not tolerate any delays!"

Touko crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the man. "Then why don't you come down here and take my ticket and you can be on your merry little way! I need to get home, now!" The captain was, by his own schedule, running late as it was so there was no use in arguing with a girl. He sighed heavily. He didn't do this normally – usually he would just walk off and leave if anyone dared be tardy for his departure but something was different this time. There was something about this girl who wouldn't let him treat her like other passengers.

He briskly hurried down the ramp taking out the ticket punch of his pocket. He stopped about a foot away with his hand extended for her ticket. Noticing his hand Touko fumbled with her bag's zipper to get it open and once that task was completed she rummaged through scattered papers, wrappers and smaller bags for the precious voucher. Worry swept over her when she did not find it. She held the bag up to her face and searched for a moment before excitedly shouting "Eureka!" and pulling out the red pass. "Here you go sir!" The captain took the ticket and scanned it, punching a small hole in the corner beside of the bar code. He lifted the rope to let her through, "Welcome aboard miss…"

Hours had passed and Touko was not any less excited than she was when they first set sail. Each hour that went by meant she was one hour closer to being home with her family and friends. She kept checking the signal on her X-transceiver every few minutes after the sun had gone down. Each time she checked all the screen would show was red bars and static. "Well this is disappointing…" she murmured as she shoved the phone back into her pocket.

Footsteps clanked on the wood of the deck near where Touko sat. Wondering who was approaching her she shifted her attention to the sound's direction. A bright, gleaming smile greeted her as the stewardess from before stopped beside of her. "You're the girl from earlier. I came to apologize for the captain. He is a little strict when it comes to his 'schedule'."

Touko waved her hand lazily, "Don't worry about it. I have been in worse situations before. It's fine."

The stewardess blinked a few times somewhat confused before asking "…So what is it about Unova that makes a girl like you become all scary?"

Touko giggled at the other girl. She wasn't scary… was she? "Well…" she looked at the girl's name tag, "Lilia, I lived in Unova until two years ago… My family and friends are there and I'm dying to see them."

Lilia looked baffled, "What made you leave? I've heard Unova is great."

"I left because…. A friend of mine left so suddenly and I didn't have a chance to say good bye. I knew they had some personal things to work out but after a while I got worried and felt like I needed to help them in some way…" Touko stared off into the distance watching the reflections of millions of tiny stars dance in the ripples of the black ocean waves. Lilia watched Touko's expression trying to decide whether she should ask more questions or leave her be. By nature Lilia wanted to know anything and everything about everyone. Some would say she was nosey but in truth she was just lonely. "They must have been special for a girl like you to go after them…" she mused still fixated on Touko's countenance.

"He was…"

Lilia's back straightened at her statement. "He? You mean it was a boy?! You went after a boy?!" Lilia flailed her arms with excitement. "What happened to you guys? What did he say when you found him? Was he angry that you came after him? Oh my gosh, that sounds so sweet!"

Touko could barely make out what Lilia was saying because she was talking so fast. She shook her head and turned her attention to the floor. "We… We were chosen… or _he _was chosen to be a legendary hero… and when I met him he was just a normal, well, not _normal _guy but he was an okay guy. Then after we met again he said I must be the second hero… I didn't believe him but it's like everywhere I went there he was too. In the end I was the only one in the entire region that could stop him and his psycho, so-called father. After hearing a little about his past and finding out some things about him by myself I felt terrible about what he had been through and what I had done to him… Even though he said thank you in the end…" Touko's heart suddenly didn't weigh a thousand pounds anymore; maybe this is what she needed. She took a breath before continuing. "As for what happened after I found him… I haven't yet. I have been literally all over the world and I'm always two steps behind him."

Lilia had tears in her eyes as she clutched Touko's hand. "Then why are you going home? Aren't you going to chase after him? Wait! I know! You're waiting for him to come to you! That's it, right?"

Touko shook her head once again; this girl amused her. It seemed so many people easily amused her nowadays. "The last thing anyone heard about him was that he went home." Lilia blushed and let go of Touko's hand, "Oh." She directed her attention to the water seeing the faint glow from a city's lights up ahead. Touko smiled, "I think I will take your advice though, about making him come to me."

Lilia looked at Touko with eyes as wide as saucers. "W-wait, I never said-" But it was too late, Touko had held her hand up in front of Lilia's face to silence her. "He deserves it. I've already thought about it anyway. If he wants to be my friend then he can come find me, if not then…" she shrugged.

A dinging noise erupted from Touko's pocket then again and again. She reached into her pocket and looked at her X-transceiver; there were thirty messages from her mother, sister, Bianca and Cheren. As she scrolled down she noticed something, something that shouldn't be there but it was. A lone solitary message, one she thought she would never see in her lifetime. It was a message from N.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed as she pressed the screen to open the note. Her heart was thumping as she waited a complete two seconds for the message to load. She read it over once, twice, then a third time. Her features collapsed into hard lines, devoid of any expression – like she had turned to stone. Lilia curiously looked at her then at the screen.  
It was blank. Completely and utterly blank, save for the 'To: Touko' and 'From: N'. There was not a 'Subject' and nothing in the body except for the code: a-c(X009) at the very bottom of the screen.

Lilia looked back at the brunette that remained frozen with a hard line across her face. "So… What does that mean?" she questioned as she poked Touko's shoulder. Touko blinked a few times before shaking her head, "I don't have a clue…"

"Maybe whatever it was couldn't come through?"

"…Maybe," Touko sighed as she typed in a message to her mother saying: "Mom, I am on my way home! I hope my room is just as I left it! See you soon (…In about three hours.) I will tell you all about my trip when I get there." She sent the message and looked to the vaporous lights ahead filling with anticipation as they drew nearer.

The ship arrived on time, thankfully, at Castelia City's docks. Touko waved to Lilia and the captain before she ran up the dock's stairs and down the road to the check point. The watchman nodded as she made her way through the air-conditioned atrium but was stopped when the watchman bellowed, "Can't go through there! Construction going on, please try another time." Touko turned with a glare. "Do you know when they will be finished?" The watchman simply shook his head before Touko stormed out back into the streets of Castelia.

She rapidly typed a message to her mother telling her that her arrival would be a little late. Anger rose within her as she hit the send button then sank into sadness as she put the X-transceiver away. With her head hanging low and her eyes on the ground she walked aimlessly through the streets.

Suddenly something stopped her in her tracks. An idea! Her fist slammed hard into her palm as she shouted "Ah-Ha!" People among the street turned to glance at her while others just darted their eyes to her and back. A nervous smile crept across her lips, 'I should stop having random moments… I think I'm attracting too much attention.'

Touko abruptly spun on her heels and sprinted back down the street. All too soon was she stopped in her tracks when she hit something hard enough to send her falling to the ground with a thud "What the hell?" she whimpered furiously.

Her attention was brought forward to the person she had run into. A wide smile flashed across her face as she lunged herself forward, practically crushing them in her embrace. "It's you! I can't believe it's you!" she cried tightening her grip. The person hugged her back when they recognized her voice, "I am so glad to see you too!"

* * *

Hello there! Thanks for reading the second chapter of Fusion Burst. I am sorry if it seemed long, there was just so much I wanted to add and didn't want to cut out. I am trying to make this story a bit humorous but I do not think I am that funny... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it.  
This is my second fanfic so I hope my writing is improving. Oh and sorry for the cliff hanger. I thought I would let this new person be a mystery until the next chapter. Can you guess who it is? You may be surprised at their identity. Anyway, send me a shout in the little box below. Reviews are always nice :)


	3. Chapter 3

** Gathering**

"I can't believe it's you!" Touko shouted releasing the boy from her constricted grip and holding him at arm's length. "I can't either. Where were you all this time? I heard you went after some guy… What's with that?" he chirped crossing his arms. Touko chuckled at his poor attempt to appear offended. The act didn't last long as laughter erupted between the two. "So," he began placing a hand on Touko's shoulder "You goin' to answer my question or not?"

Touko sighed turning her attention to anywhere but him. "Touya… I told you about N" she pouted. Touya patted her shoulder, "I know. I just didn't take it seriously when you said you were thinking of going after him" he chuckled. Touya's smile faded as he registered the dour look on Touko's face. He could read that expression well. It was the one expression she used when anyone doubted her. "You know better Touya," she said under her breath.

Touya scratched the back of his head as he looked the other way. That manifestation hanging over her usually bright demeanor scared him more than anything. Touko shook her head replacing the glare with a halfhearted smile. "Why don't we take a walk and catch up Touya?"

Touya nodded with a clever smile, "Sure. I can give you a tour then! Unova has changed a lot since you've been gone."

Within minutes the duo had made their way through Castelia and onto Route 4. Touya shared countless stories of events that happened to him over the past two years in exchange for some of Touko's accounts. He told her that he and his brother spend their time at battle subway having double battles with challengers. He also told her about the months that he spent searching for a few of the Plasma members with Looker; apparently they and Ghetsis, had escaped imprisonment after Touko had left. That name caught Touko off guard. Her body tensed while her eyes turned into cerulean slits. But her attention was cut short as a familiar voice shouted from around the corner.

"I told you I don't know where they are!"

"Come on, we know you know something about those two!"

"I told you, for the last time, I don't!"

The cries of the desperate woman sent waves of boiling rage through Touko's body. She definitely knew who the tormented voice belonged to. Touko ran towards the end of the street stopping just close enough to the edge of the building so that she could spy on the feuding pair. Her eyes widened, "Bianca," she gasped. Yes, she was right. She hadn't forgotten her dear friend's voice after all. Something within her snapped when one of the men grabbed Bianca's arm and jerked her back and forth. Touko clenched her fists and gracefully stepped forward into the light of a street lamp.

"What do you think you're doing shaking my friend around like some rag doll?" Touko hissed through clenched teeth. Two of the men gasped and stared in amazement while the one holding Bianca looked back and forth from Touko to them. Finally he found his voice and spoke up, "W-who the hell are you little girl?"

Touko flipped her hair away from her face revealing a sadistic smirk. "You must be new. I see your friends remember me, their faces say it all."

One of the men stuttered under his breath and the other whispered to the one holding Bianca, "Dude, it's not worth it. Just put the girl down and let's go!" Unfortunately he did not heed his partner's words. Instead he reached for his pokeball.

Touko chortled to herself and reached for her own pokeball. The man that warned Bianca's offender offered his opinion again, "Really man, I mean it. Don't fuck with that chick. She's the one that took us down the first time!" The one holding Bianca clenched his teeth and tossed his pokeball, drawing out his Bouffalant. "No way," he sneered. "Then all the more reason to crush her. Feel the intense power of my Pokémon!"

Touko tossed her own ball releasing the only Pokémon she currently had on hand – Zekrom. Zekrom pounded its feet on the ground letting out a mighty roar. The two men behind Bianca scrambled back until they bumped into a retaining block from the unfinished construction. They quickly shot behind it cowering in fear as they held onto each other.

The young man threw Bianca to the side and thrust his fist forward. "Bouffalant, crush them with Giga Impact!"

Touko kept her head forward and her voice calm when she commanded Zekrom. "Zekrom, avoid it using Fly." The dragon did as it was directed. Zekrom flew up high into the night air as the Bouffalant impacted a piece of equipment in the construction area. The Bouffalant stumbled as it rose up from the ground. It huffed as it took time to catch its breath and gather its strength. Touko looked up at Zekrom and nodded, giving it the heads up to go for the gold.

Zekrom swooped forward and dove down falling with boundless speed, twirling towards the heaving Bouffalant. The buffalo Pokémon stumbled as it tried to run but Touko's marvelous dragon rammed into its target with full force. Zekrom soon hovered by its master's side. Touko stared blankly at the poor Bouffalant as it struggled to get up. It was definitely on its 'last legs' so to speak.

"Bouffalant, Thrash, NOW!"

Touko shook her head at the man before her squawking orders at the poor Pokémon forced to follow his command. The Bouffalant stood its ground for a moment before wildly charging and attacking everything in sight. It hit walls and metal equipment in its fury. Touko was once again exceptionally calm when she ordered "Zekrom, Bolt Strike."

Feral electricity swarmed Zekrom's body as it began to assail straight for the livid Bouffalant. Within seconds the two collided but only one opponent returned to its master's side victorious. Touko patted Zekrom's head after it landed next to her, kneeling to nudge her chin with its snout. The pair of men hiding behind the concrete barrier peeked over and ran to their partner who was steadfast just staring at the ominous looking girl and her Dragon.

One man grabbed onto the other's sleeve, "C'mon, let's get out of here before she kills us!" The trio of men hurried away in the blink of an eye leaving nothing but dust clouds behind. Touko went over to a blurry eyed Bianca. "T-Touko, is that you?" she stammered holding back tears. Touko flashed her confident smile before replying, "The one and only, Bell." Bianca shrieked and thrust herself forward to embrace her friend. "It's really you! It's really you! I can't believe it!" the blond chanted excitedly twirling with her friend into the empty street. Touya came into view; he was coming out from behind a nearby building. Apparently he had been watching from there.

The girls stopped whirling about when he came forward. Bianca waved to the young man before turning back to Touko. "When did you get back? I've been so lost without you! Cheren and the others will be so happy you have returned!"

"I just got here a few hours ago. I was on my way home but the man at the check point said I couldn't go past yet" Touko informed happily clutching her friends hands.

"Oh. It must be because of that…"

"What?"

"Team Plasma. Those guys that were just here that was them just now. They have a huge ship and are freezing parts of Unova!"

Touko paused, "Team… Plasma? So… Ghetsis has brought them back?"

It was Touya's turn to talk now. "Apparently they never disbanded. There are two sides now; one that still follows N and one that follows Ghetsis."

"N? They know where N is?!"

"No, no one does. They just follow his example and wait for him to make an appearance" Bianca revealed. "Cheren is helping go after them… I bet he could tell you a few things." Touko grabbed her X-transceiver and shoved it in Bianca's face. "Call him! Plasma needs to go down once and for all!"

Bianca's eyes crossed as she looked at the phone. "O-okay…" she took it from her and contacted Cheren. Touko tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for him to pick up. Three rings vibrated into Bianca's hand until the line was answered.

"Yeah?"

"Cheren, guess what? Touko's back!"

"What?! Where is she? I- aw damn, I'm kind of in the middle of something… can you come to Giant Chasm ASAP?"

"Yeah, sure, we're on our way!"

"Good, see you soon."

Bianca tapped the end button and gave the X-transceiver back to Touko. Touko nodded to Zekrom signaling that she wanted it to take them to Giant Chasm. The dragon obliged and allowed the three of them to climb on its back. Zekrom looked back to Touko before it took off with an aerated whoosh. Zekrom had flown by with break-neck speed, within a few hours Touko, Bianca, and Touya were nearing Lacunosa Town.

After flying by Lacunosa, Bianca spotted something off in the distance within Giant Chasm. "Look there Touko!" She pointed over Touko's shoulder. "There is something big over there!" Touko nodded and leaned forward onto Zekrom whispering something to the black dragon. It groaned a long, blissful growl and used its tail to accelerate through the air.

Cheren was waiting at the entrance of the cave where Kyurem resides. Zekrom landed on the snow bank with silent simplicity. Hearing an inaudible noise the dragon growled as it craned its neck to look into the dark cave. Touko patted its leg before making her way over to Cheren. He greeted her with open arms. Tears threatened to explode from his tightly clenched eyes as he held on to Touko. His voice was light and it cracked as he whispered "I've missed you so much…" Touko could only hug him tighter before letting go and clearing her throat. "I have missed you too" she mimed.

Touko straightened her body, preparing herself for critical news. Cheren pulled at his tie before giving Touko and the others a very perilous glare. "Ghetsis has taken control of Kyurem's power; that is what they used to cover parts of Unova in ice. Ghetsis has a very high quality technology used to control Pokémon once they are out of their pokeballs…" he informed giving his attention to each of his friends as he spoke. "Touko, your sister is in there now… she ran in after Ghetsis as soon as we defeated the ensnarement of Team Plasma." Surges of terror shot through Touko's spine as her stomach churned and knotted.

"What do you mean my sister is in there?! You let her go in there alone!?"

"Touko calm down. She's a big girl now! She has been doing just as well as you did when you went after them!"

"No I will not calm down Cheren! My sister is in there with a psychopath and an influenced Pokémon!" Touko shrieked flailing her arms in an incensed fit. Touya and Bianca could only watch as Touko lost her grip on reality. Cheren grabbed her hands and held her in place attempting to soothe her. "Cheren stop! I need to get to her!" she cried pushing him away. Cheren stumbled back almost falling over the edge and into the snowy down below.

Touko ran into the cave as fast as her legs could carry her. She huffed as she pushed the burning air from her lungs. She stopped as soon as she saw she sister standing before the giant ice dragon. "Mei!"

The girl turned with a gaping 'O' shaped mouth and wide eyes. As soon as she realized who was calling for her the 'O' promptly turned into a broad toothy smile, "Sis!" Mei shouted. Touko ran towards her, tackling her to the ground with the impact of her embrace. The sisters laughed together with tears swelling in their eyes. A slow applause echoed throughout the cave interrupting their reunion. Touko batted her eyelashes a few times to clear her vision. She focused on the direction the sound was coming from only to find Ghetsis glowering at her.

He stood a few feet away with Kyurem beside of him. Kyurem looked like a pale, lifeless puppet. It would cringe and snarl as it tried to fight the force overpowering it. The sight of this monster leeched the blood from her heart converting it to a callous and withered husk. Her heart sank at its desperate cries.

Years ago Touko befriended the dragon. She visited it often and fought it, thus earning its trust. Kyurem was dangerous – much more severe than Zekrom or Reshiram for those two had passion burning within them; Kyurem was colder and more distrusting. Touko had attempted to catch it many times but gave up realizing that even though they got along Kyurem did not wish to have a human partner.

Touko gazed at the beast hoping it would see her and break free of this spell that Ghetsis has cast upon it. A thunderous cough from the middle-aged man interrupted her thoughts and brought her attention solely to him. "I see you have come back" he began with a hiss. "Too bad you're too late. With this I now have the power to rule Unova – No, not just Unova. I will rule the world!"

Touko clenched her teeth together seething with rage. She tried so hard to hold back her vexation yet to no avail. Touko intuitively tramped over to Ghetsis and stood before him. Ghetsis was unmoving. His eyes narrowed. "Kyurem is not some play thing! It is a beautiful creature that wishes for nothing more than to be left alone!" Touko shrieked balling her trembling hands into fists. Ghetsis smirked; a mad, fanatical fire burning within his exposed eye.

"You know nothing girl! Pokémon are but mere tools for humans to use."

A shiver quaked through Touko's body just before she involuntarily raised her hand and slapped Ghetsis across the face. Ghetsis' head was completely turned to his right; he was stunned by the sudden blow. Touko's heart stopped when she realized what she had done. Her hand burned from the impact and she could faintly see a dark red hand print forming on Ghetsis' jaw. His body cringed as his head snapped back into place with a crack. Apparently she had hit him harder than she thought.

Ghetsis grabbed her by the wrist with one hand and seized her throat with the other. His grip tightened as he instructed Kyurem, "Finish the girl off!" Kyurem hissed and bellowed a mournful cry as it powered up an icy wind; Icicles formed and projected towards Mei. A tear trailed down Touko's cheek as thoughts of her and her sister's fate flashed before her eyes. Her face was turning a light shade of blue as Ghetsis' grip tightened around her throat. There was nothing she could do.

"Stop! Reshiram, Fusion Flare, now!" someone shouted.

Through blurry vision Touko saw Ghetsis' fevered eyes widen as he sneered wickedly. "Oh how wonderful this is, now I have both the proprietors of the legendary dragons in my grasp! I knew you'd come. Both you and the girl have the dragons that can shatter and melt ice; you have saved me the trouble of looking for them."

"I said to stop" the boy hissed.

Ghetsis sniggered, "And why should I, N?"

"Because Reshiram told me that Kyurem is suffering! I can't allow selfish humans to make Pokémon suffer!" N's eyes fell on Touko who trembled within Ghetsis' grasp, clawing at his hand as she tried to pry it away. His heart lurched and sank. "Let Touko go! Now!" he growled, his composure quickly faltering.

Ghetsis looked down at Touko seeing her life force wilting away. She closed her eyes tight clutching her hand into a fist. "Father, if you don't free Touko this instant I will regret my actions."

Still eyeing Touko, Ghetsis smirked and tightened his grip again. "Let's see what happens when I break this girls neck, shall we N?"

N's eyes became hazy bulbs under the brim of his hat. He shrieked in desperation, "Touko, no! Reshiram! Blue Flare!"

Reshiram formed a blue fireball in its mouth and projected it towards Ghetsis. An explosion of dust clouded within the stagnant air as the sound of rocks falling crashed and thudded on the ground. Mei coughed and uncovered her face frantically looking for her sister. "Touko!" she cried waving away the powdery sand.

"Touko!" she gasped when she saw her sister in the arms of a kneeling N. She ran over to them and dropped to her knees. "Om my gosh, Touko! Is she alright?" N nodded, "Yes. I managed to run and grab her… That attack was only a diversion."

N and Mei turned their attention to a groaning Ghetsis. He had thrown himself to the ground when he saw the bursting blue flame charge after him. He clambered to his feet and steadied himself. He glanced over to N, "I didn't think you had it in you… But what am I saying? You're just a freak without a human heart!"

Touko twitched and batted her eyes until they opened. As her vision became clear she saw that N was kneeling over her – holding her. She raised her hand up to his cheek and softly brushed it with her finger. N looked down with an inquisitive expression. Touko would have laughed at his child-like appearance if she were not boiling with rage. Her soft caress had no sooner turned into an open palmed, full forced slap to the face.

N held his position much like that of Ghetsis' after Touko had stricken him. He held up a hand to his burning cheek with an "Ow." Touko then lunged herself upward and wrapped her arms around his neck howling "What the hell were you thinking?!" N did not understand this girl's sudden outburst or the reason as to why she was holding him just after she had struck him so forcefully.

With hesitation he formed his reply. "I – You… A diversion… so I could save…" His answer was nothing more than loose babble. Touko patted him on the back before letting go of him. Ghetsis scoffed and headed over to Kyurem. "That was an excellent performance, N. I'm impressed. But your actions are in vain, I am afraid. This time I will succeed!"

He reached for his cane but paused. The cane was crushed beneath a boulder and severed into two pieces. Ghetsis bellowed with frustration. He began pacing and muttering to himself before screaming again. The commotion had disturbed the ice dragon as it regained consciousness. The monster thrashed and roared before it turned to run for the exit of the cave. Kyurem cried an earsplitting howl as it escaped through the cave's entrance.

"NO!" Ghetsis yelled; His eyes burning with fury. He snapped his head to the direction of the three teenagers and pointed to N. "This – This is your fault! So help me I'm-" he raved but his rant was soon cut short when the Shadow Triad appeared. They surrounded him. Two of them took hold of him. The third Shadow gathered the pieces of Ghetsis' cane and turned to the others. Ghetsis thrashed and flailed in their grip screaming profanities. The Shadows whispered something to their master, something that seemed to pacify him. Once his rage was relieved they bowed their heads to the teenagers and disappeared into nothingness.

The three looked at each other before getting to their feet. "Well that was weird" announced Mei. Touko shook her head, "I always knew Ghetsis was a nutcase…" she commented. Mei giggled and hugged her sister. N sighed and pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes. "Unfortunately I do not believe that will be the last we see of him." Touko turned and flicked the brim of his hat making it pop up to reveal his troubled face. "Then next time we will just have to beat him with that iron fist he loves so much!"

N smiled weakly at her comment. Mei and Touko turned as the sound of thumping footsteps headed in their direction. Cheren, Bianca and Touya rushed in and over to their friends. "Sorry we're late, those Shadow guys stopped us right after you ran in here," Touya stated whipping sweat from his brow. Bianca looked around the barren cave for Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad. "Um… Where did they go?"

"They left using that weird warpy thingy they do" said Mei. Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose while he thought. "So do you think that is the last of them?"

"No."

Everyone turned to N curiously eying him for his simple proclamation. Seeing that he had everyone's attention he proceeded to convey his reasoning. "Ghetsis won't stop until he either gets what he wants or is put in confinement. And with his current behavior I cannot imagine the atrocities he will come up with…"

Touya shrugged, "Well then I guess we will have to stop him when he comes back." Bianca, Mei and Cheren nodded. Cheren turned his attention to the exit; "Well, there is nothing more we can do here… Why don't we take our leave?" Touya, Bianca, Mei and Touko agreed and followed him as he exited the cave. Touko turned back to watch as N stood looking at the dent in the wall that Reshiram had created.

"N?" He jerked and turned to Touko. "I was just thinking… If he tried to kill you to get a reaction out of me this time, what will he do when we try to stop him next time?" Shoving his hands in his pockets N lowered his head to concentrate on his ideas. Touko wandered over to him and patted him on the shoulder. N's eyes shifted to watch the steady motion of Touko's small hand tap him with tender reassurance. "Thank you, N" she murmured. It was hard for him to understand what she had said at first but the bud of pink that covered her cheeks assured him that he had heard right.

"For what?"

"For a lot of things… But for now it's for saving me" Touko flashed a genuine smile to him before she grabbed his wrist and yanked it out of his pocket. N did not understand her sudden action and his expression exposed his confusion. Touko chirruped to herself and jerked his arm "Come on, everyone's leaving. That means you too!" she indicated as she tugged him along.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he tried not to trip as Touko dragged him to the exit of the cave.

Touko nodded approvingly. "Yes. I have many things to talk to you about so you're coming with us." N smiled and recalled Reshiram to its pokeball as they headed for the door.

The others were waiting outside arguing when N and Touko arrived. Mei was making kissy faces and Bianca was encouraging her; the boys did not seem very impressed. Touko dragged N over to the small group and stopped beside of her sister. She flicked Mei on the forehead; "Whatever you're doing, stop it right now!" she hissed. Mei nodded and cowered behind Bianca.

Touko turned her attention to Cheren, "Okay so where to now?"

Touya stretched and mumbled, "I don't know about you guys but I'd like to go home." Cheren glanced at Touya before making his decision. "That does sound nice but we have no time to relax. I think we should head to Humilau City and find a place to stay for the night." Touko nodded even though she had no idea where Humilau City was; "Sounds good."

Mei and Bianca were quietly snickering to themselves and aweing in between hisses. Touko swiftly turned her head to the troublesome duo with a dark glare. "What are you two laughing at?" Mei and Bianca gulped. Bianca pointed a trembling finger towards the gap between Touko and N before Mei swatted Bianca's hand back down. Touko looked down to see her hand interlocked with N's. A cold rush fell over her as a bead of thick sweat dropped from her temple. She abruptly released N's hand and shoved her own into her pocket. She turned to Cheren once more stating hastily "Shall we get a move on?" Cheren replied with a simple "Yes" as he started down the stone etched stairway. 'This,' Touko thought 'Is going to be a long journey.'

* * *

Sorry for the chapter being so long. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Did any of you make the right guess for who Touko would meet in Castelia?

Well anyway, there are still people to meet, things to do, Awes to be made, and a certain crazy man to defeat. Reviews are always nice and I love to hear what you guys think so yeah, you know what to do!


	4. Chapter 4

** Revelation **

The moon drifted through the night sky as Touko and her friends made their way through Giant Chasm. Cheren lead the group to the sandy shore across from Humilau City. He stopped in his tracks with Touya slamming into the back of him - Bianca, Touko and Mei following suit. "Hey what the hell did ya stop for?" Touya questioned shoving himself away from Cheren's back.

"The Pokémon center looks packed. I think we might have to stay in one of the resort rooms for the night."

Touko slouched forward, "If there are any open that is…" Cheren nodded in affirmation.

Mei collapsed into Touko's back wailing like a four year old that was past her bed time. "But sis, I'm so tired! My feet hurt and I'm hungry! We have to find a place to stay!" she whined grabbing Touko by the shoulders and shaking her gently. Touko rolled her eyes and patted her sister on the head. "Come on let's get going before drama princess here flips out because she hasn't had her nap" Touko playfully provoked.

"Hey! I am not a drama princess! And I do not take naps!"

"Yeah, sure you don't… Keep telling yourself that sweetie."

"But I don't!"

Touko shook her head and started up the steps to the dock. N followed close behind as well as Bianca, Mei and Cheren. Cheren noticed something was off with the pattern of their group; where was Touya? He looked around in case he missed him in the quick headcount, still no Touya. He counted again; there was Touko, N, Bianca, and Mei. Cheren looked back to their spot on the beach – His eyes lowered in displeasure when he noticed a lump lying against a palm tree. Touya had at some point sat down against it, with his knees pulled close to his chest and arms laying over them and fallen asleep.

Cheren marched over to the sleeping man. He stood before Touya; Cheren's glare catching the strong moonlight making him seem more menacing than he was. Touya snored lightly. Cheren sighed and kicked him in the hip with the tip of his shoe. Touya fell forward with a thud into the sand, "Hey… now… what was that for?" he yawned.

"The others are already seeing if there are any rooms open at the resort. You fell asleep."

Touya yawned with one eye open looking at Cheren. "So… are there any rooms? I'm bushed."

"I don't know. I didn't go with them because I was looking for your lazy ass."

Touya scoffed and turned his head. "Don't blame me because you don't know how to relax!"

"I don't what?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why you little-" Cheren clenched his fists grinding his teeth into dull nubs. The boys' squabble was cut short when Bianca called out to them. She was waving her arms trying to flag them down, "Hey guys! There are two rooms open, boys in one and girls in the other!" Touya jumped to his feet and sprinted for the dock. "I call dib's on the bed!"

Touya had run to the others who were waiting for him Cheren and Bianca. He panted while holding onto his knees, "So, which one is the boys room?" Touko dangled the key in front of his face but snatched it back when he reached for it. "It's that one," she pointed to the one below their standing point. "This one is ours" she said as she nudged her head towards the cabin to her right. Bianca and Cheren came up behind Touya; he slapped him on the back of the head when he got close.

"Hey, what was that for?!"

"Because you are selfish and stupid, Touya"

"What?! I am not!"

"Yes, Touya, you are!"

"Take that back, fun sucker!"

"I absolutely will not!"

"I said take it back!"

Touko sighed and attempted to stop her friends from quarreling before they woke the other guests up. "Guys, just stop it already. You're going to wake everyone up." She waited a moment before realizing the two boys were still arguing and trying to maim one another. This was getting on her nerves. With everything that has happened in the past few hours her patients were running thin. She clenched her fists and inhaled deeply before bellowing "I said to stop it before you wake everyone the fuck up!"

The boys stopped; they held each other by the collars of their shirts with their fists hanging in mid-air. They gawked at the steaming girl just before she hauled off and wacked them both on the back of the heads. Touko cleared her throat and pulled at the dangling pockets of her shorts. "Now then, as I was saying… The boys' room is that way and ours is here. I don't want to hear any quarreling, hitting, or banging. If I do I will come down there and kill each of you one by one! Do I make myself clear?"

Touya gulped, Cheren stared ahead blankly and N watched Touko from behind. He placed a composed hand on Touko's shoulder; leaning down he calmly told her "I think it will be okay Touko, don't worry." Touko sighed and nodded. "I trust you guys but I know how those two are and they can't be in each other's presence for too long. Not to mention we have to be prepared at all times because of you know who." Touya and Cheren glanced at each other before letting the other go and putting their backs to the other. "N… I think I'm going to entrust these two to you now. I'll take dopey and sleepy there and toss them into bed."

Mei yawned while whining, "Who you callin' dopey?" She was weighed down by Bianca who was draped across her shoulders bobbing her head up and down as she nodded off. Touko just tossed her sister the key and pointed towards the door. Mei struggled with the lock before she actually opened the door and dragged a snoring Bianca inside. Touko snickered to herself before turning to the boys again. "Now guys we have to get as much rest as we possibly can. Tomorrow we are going to split up into groups of two and keep our eyes and ears out for anything suspicious, until then keep yourselves under control" she informed, hissing the last part through clenched teeth.

"Fine" huffed the heated pair of boys in unison.

"Good," Touko placed the boys' key in N's hand, "Now please don't fight any more. I don't want to have to come after you tonight… I've had a long day." She waved to the boys as she entered the cabin.

Cheren and Touya looked at each other with contempt glowing in their razor-like eyes. N could feel the thick tension like the static in Chargestone Cave. They huffed at each other once more and headed for the cabin down the way.

Touko lay awake on the edge of the bed that she shared with her sister and Bianca. Mei's knees were pressed in the middle of Touko's back and one of her arms draped across Touko's face. She could only imagine the position Bianca was in. 'How can these two sleep like this!' she wondered, 'There is plenty of room in this bed for three people and they choose to lie on top of me!' Touko sighed as she tried to knock Mei off of her. The girl did not move she didn't even budge when Touko got out of bed and shoved her over on top of Bianca. Touko sighed and placed pillows in her spot so that Mei would not turn over and steal it. "I need some air" she mumbled to herself.

The crisp salty sea air filled Touko's lungs as she inhaled deeply. She sat dangling her legs off the edge of the boardwalk. Her feet would drag in the rolling waves that rushed under the dock, she hummed at the wonderful cooling sensation and sense of relief it gave her.

N closed the door behind him. He couldn't stand being in close quarters with those two anymore. He didn't know how Touko and the others could handle it. A heavy breath escaped his lips as he turned his head in the direction of the girls' cabin. Curiosity struck him when he noticed the lone silhouette of Touko sitting on the ledge. With silent steps he gracefully paced up the walk to check on the brunette.

Touko was set in her thoughts as she listened to the rolling waves that crashed into the supports of the boardwalk. She was disrupted from her theories when she heard N call her name. She craned her head back to see the tall, mint-haired man behind her. He smiled as he greeted her with a nervous "Hello." His smile was infectious. It always caused a blossoming bud of elation when she saw it. Nothing could have stopped the contagion once it entered her. Touko smiled brightly as she replied cheerfully, "Hi." She patted the spot next to her enticing him to sit. N looked at the spot next to her for a moment before deciding to accept the offer and take a seat.

Touko watched as N awkwardly dangled his legs over the side mimicking hers. They were much longer and dragged with the sloshing waves below. N tried his best to keep from getting the legs of his khakis wet; pulling, tugging and rolling them until they met his knees. Touko laughed at his poor attempt and nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"So, what are you doing up this late?"

N tilted his head back as a soft breeze wafted through. "I could ask you the same thing. Weren't you the one scolding everyone to get some sleep?" Touko watched closely as the wild uneven locks of his hair swayed with the wind. This was the first time that she could recall seeing him without his cap. Something inside her wanted to reach out and touch the unusually pigmented tufts but she refrained from doing so – afraid her close contact may be too forward and unwanted by her unfamiliar friend. N opened an eye to spy on the young woman, curious as to why she had not responded to his question. Had he offended her?

He glanced over to the brunette; she seemed to be in a daze of sorts, simply staring at something on his figure. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He shifted his body while keeping an eye on Touko's face. Her eyes blankly followed as thin strips of N's long mane glided from his shoulder and molded together with the bulk of his hair at his back. It was like cascading streams of mint colored honey in Touko's exhausted mind.

A small smile curved at the edge of N's lips. Touko was interesting even when she was tired, he thought. N leaned forward until his face was inches away from Touko's. Her eyes were glazed with weary tars – unfocused and unoccupied by her fiery spirit. The girl had not moved even though he had gotten as close as possible to her.

"Touko are you alright?"

She did not move. He got closer, just by an inch or so, only this time he tentatively poked her cheek with his index finger; "Touko?"

The feather light touch of N's cold finger on her cheek shocked her back into reality. Her eyes became focused and vibrant again. Touko shook her head to clear her mind. She even blinked a few times to make sure she was alert. "S-sorry, I was thinking…" she mumbled.

"I thought I lost you for a moment there. What were you thinking about?"

"I don't know really. There were too many thoughts jumbling together so I kind of spaced out…"

N hummed and turned his attention back to the water hoping the close proximity between them did not disturb her. Although she did not seem to mind, or was it that she did not pay attention? The enigma that was Touko's mind perplexed him; she did and said things that were reasonable but at times she would get lost in her dream world, so far away that N thought she may one day never return.

Touko took a deep breath. She had thought of something while she was dazed. She was going to ask a question she thought she knew the answer to. "N are we… friends? O-or, I mean, if not do you want to be friends? I mean… I just…" The words were becoming tangled in her head; her tongue was tied so she stopped herself by clamping her mouth shut and groaning under her breath before she said something wrong. N did not quite know what to make of this frustration she exhibited but found it very amusing.

He thought for a moment before truthfully answering her. "Well," he began – his words slow as he thought of a proper way to state his opinion. "I have always thought of us as friends, even when we were rivals. I learned so much from you back then. …You opened my eyes like nothing else had before. I experienced so much when I traveled and battled with you. I felt like… we were becoming closer. Better friends."

He turned to flash Touko a sincere smile before finishing, "You were my first true human friend… And I have wanted to thank you for all that you showed me. For helping me see that what I was brought up to believe was not really true at all." Touko bore her cerulean eyes into the man before her. She was dumbfounded. It took her a moment to find her voice again before she could reply. "You… You wanted to thank me?"

N nodded. "Yes, I tried to before I left but after I thought about it… after I was too far away to turn back, I realized I did not execute my actions properly. Especially after traveling and learning from other people… I guess what I am trying to say is… Thank you Touko, for giving he that push to take my first step into learning something new and becoming a better person."

There was a burning sensation in Touko's stomach that spread like wild-fire into her chest. Her cheeks were dusted with a light pink hue as she ran every word of what N had just told her over and over in her head. 'He's thanking me? After what I did to him he is thanking me? I expected many things from him but not this!' she thought as she tried to clear her mind of his words.

"I actually… was going to apologize for what I had done…" Touko blurted.

"Apologize?"

She nodded, "I felt like it was my fault you went away. After a while it ate at me and I… got worried about you… So I went to look for you."

"You… went looking for me?"

Touko nodded again, her demeanor shriveling into a timid bud rather than a fearless rose. After that the two turned their attention back to the ocean and enjoyed each other's company in companionable silence. During that time Touko had drifted off to sleep and fell onto N's shoulder. He watched as the sleeping girl slowly breathed in and out with small even pants. He smiled when her nose twitched a few times thinking she looked so small and innocent. Sort of like a Buneary. His eyes drifted up and down her body noticing the difference between them. Touko was petite and slender, just as she was two years ago – albeit for a few assets she had acquired over the years. He smiled to himself content with the fact that he knew such an incredible person such as Touko.

* * *

Well I think this got the 'reasons' or 'feelings' or whatever out-of-the-way for now... New characters appearing in the next chapter, then the fun can really start!  
Anyway, tell me what you think and show some love if you fancy my little mind dribble.


	5. Chapter 5

** Innocence **

Touko awoke the next morning with her body dangling half way off the edge of the bed. Mei and Bianca were crowded into a lump of tangled limbs on the other side. The mound of pillows she had left in her place that night were now on the ground, save for a few that was enveloped by Touko's legs. She looked around the room while ideas stacked themselves in the forefront of her mind. There was just one thing she did not understand. Something that perplexed her even as other thoughts roamed throughout her mind: When exactly did she get back into bed?

She did not remember leaving N at the dock last night. Had it been a dream? If so, why were there pillows scattered in mounds like she had left last night to save her space?

Mei grunted and rolled over on top of Touko's legs. Touko thought her sister looked just like she did when they were younger when she slept like that. She patted her head and ran her fingers through her sister's loose strands of russet locks. Her hair had gotten so long – much longer than it was two years ago. Touko's heart skipped a beat as she thought of that day: the day she left to find N. The very last time she hugged her mother and sister. The last time she would see her team of Pokémon until she returned.

She sneered trying to hold back plump tears swelling up in her quivering cerulean orbs. Mei shifted in her place, awaking from her peaceful slumber. Her vision cleared as she focused on her older sister trying to hold back something she has been fighting for a long time. "Sis" Mei questioned sleepily. At the sound of Mei's voice Touko's eyes shot open, releasing the fat droplets to stream down her thin cheeks and onto the breast of her shirt. "Sis, what's wrong?!" Mei asked shooting up from her lying position and hugging her sister tightly. Touko shook her head, "I-it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You aren't the type of person that cries over anything… unless it is something really bad"

"I'm sure… I promise. I just thought of something depressing is all…"

"Well what is it that made you cry?"

Touko was silent and avoided eye contact with her sister. "Well?"

She knew Mei wouldn't stop until she gave her an answer; "I was just thinking… about when we were little. And what I must have missed when… I went away" Touko looked at Mei with sorrowful eyes, "You've gotten so big."

Mei blushed and shook her head as she giggled to herself. "You haven't missed much. The only thing you missed was me getting my starter Pokémon."

"And that is something I said I wouldn't miss…"

Mei gave her sister a tight squeeze. "You had a good reason to miss it. It wasn't such a big deal anyway." Touko moved loose strands from her sisters smiling face, "Such an astute child" she mumbled before placing a kiss on the top of her head. Mei cocked her head in confusion before moving so Touko could get out of bed.

Bianca was the last to rise. Her sluggish demeanor would suggest to anyone else that she hadn't slept in weeks but her roommates knew better. The girls were getting ready for the day; Mei brushed her hair and rolled it up into large buns on either side of her head, Bianca was putting on her shirt, and Touko was multitasking by brushing her teeth and hair while she put on her shorts and bra.

"I wonder if the boys are up" Bianca asked as she grabbed her pants. Just then as if it were right on cue the front door to their cabin flew open revealing an elated Touya; his arms held out like some king ready to greet his loving populace. "Good mornin' ladies, I hope you all slept as well as I did!" He stopped half way through the threshold when he received no response.

Touko glared ahead at the young man, Mei and Bianca blanched of all color as if they had seen a ghost. Just as Touya was about to ask "What" Bianca threw a pillow at his face followed by Mei throwing a brush and lip gloss case. He stumbled back into the chests of Cheren and N as the three women marched up to the door and slammed it in his face.

"I told you to knock first" chided Cheren as he shoved Touya away from him.

"What is wrong with them?" asked N and Touya in unison. Cheren shook his head, "They are girls… and if you hadn't noticed they weren't dressed so they were probably embarrassed."

"Oh, Mr. Observant over here _would_ notice that, wouldn't he?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Touya?!"

"Oh nothing… Just that you're a closet pervert, that's all."

"Shut up Touya, you know that's not true."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"I will!"

N watched the two in curious amusement as they argued. He would glance from Cheren and Touya to the girl's cabin and back hoping someone would stop them before they killed each other.

A short time later the girls came out fully dressed and ready to go. Touko snapped her fingers signaling for everyone to gather round. The six of them stood in a circle looking to one another before Touko spoke. "Alright, today we start out to look for Ghetsis and Team Plasma. We are going to split up in pairs to make it easier on all of us" she stated, "Any questions?"

Touya yawned, "What do we do if we see 'em?"

Touko rolled her eyes. "Stop them of course and call the rest of us."

"Who is going with whom?" Cheren asked while glaring at Touya for his idiotic question.

Touko sighed. She knew that to gain a productive outcome they would have to be paired with someone they could work with and focus on the task at hand with no distractions. She had been thinking of this since yesterday. "Well… Cheren and Touya, we all know you two can't work together so you definitely will not be paired up" she answered. 'Bianca wouldn't be that good to work with Touya either… She is determined but easily distracted and Touya can't concentrate that well either unless he is in a heated battle…' she thought as she tried to mentally make acceptable pairs for their mission.

"Cheren, you will go with Bianca to Lacunosa and then keep going" Touko informed them before she turned to Mei. "Mei, do you have any Pokémon that are able to fly?"

Mei nodded, "Of course, I have my beautiful Swanna!" Touko nodded and turned to Touya. Touya nodded and held up an ultra ball, "Braviary," he said simply. "Okay then, you two will fly to Aspertia and go through until you reach Virbank and Castelia City."

Bianca thought for a moment before commenting. "But that just leaves you and N doesn't it?"

Mei snickered and elbowed her in the ribs, "Duh Bianca, sis wants to be with her boyfriend so they can have some _alone_ time." It took Bianca a while before she got Mei's joke and burst with laughter.

N watched the two girls with a raised brow. He did not understand what was so funny. Had he missed the punch line? Touko huffed under her breath. Her face was heating up with a pink glow burning within her cheeks. "Mei, that's enough!"

"Oh, Touko is blushing" Touya chuckled while making kissy faces.

Cheren smiled but looked away while the others laughed. Touko's eye began to twitch, "Everyone shut up and get going!" she shouted. Bianca went over to Cheren and Mei to Touya in a hurry. Bianca and Cheren waved to the others as they started towards the tunnel to Undella Town. Mei and Touya called out their Pokémon and climbed on their backs. Mei gave Touko one last hug before she waved to her sister and told her Swanna to fly to Aspertia. Touko called after them as they ascended into the morning sky, "Touya, you take care of my sister now, you hear me!"

Touko sighed as she lost sight of her sister and Touya. Her face tensed into an expression of worry. "Maybe I should have sent her with one of us?" she blurted still staring into the sky.

"I think she will be fine… Touya isn't that bad" N mumbled. Touko turned her attention to the tall man at her side. N noticed the confused look she gave him so he attempted to explain, "Mei is like you Touko, strong, determined and intelligent." The blush on Touko's cheeks deepened in color. N hummed with a surprised look occupying his features. He blinked twice trying to figure out why Touko's face was turning red but nothing came to mind.

"Touko… Are you alright?"

Touko turned to face the opposite direction – she couldn't look at him right now, if she did she may never make that annoying blush fade.

"I-I'm fine" she stammered.

"Well… If you are certain," N began walking away but just slow enough that Touko could catch up. She turned and sprinted to catch up with him quickly. Touko's steps fell in line with N's long even strides as she walked shoulder to shoulder with him.

They walked in silence from Humilau through the Marine Tube to Undella. When they stopped at the entrance of the Marine Tube N inquired "So… I take it we are going through Route 14?" Touko simply answered "We will go through White Forest and Black City, then Nimbasa and Driftveil."

"Sounds like we have a long journey ahead of us…"

Touko nodded slightly. "It might take a few days but at least we can make sure there are no Plasma members around."

N stopped in his tracks as his thoughts drifted; his face becoming a mixture between irritation and dejection. Touko stopped and waited for the former king to come to his senses. He didn't move for a long time. Touko was beginning to get worried. With light steps she cautiously approached the dazed young man.

She lightly touched his shoulder but received no reaction. She then reached up and tried to brush back his shaggy bangs – this earned a reaction of sorts. N muttered under his breath, to no one in particular the words "I didn't foresee this in my formula… I'm so stupid." Touko's heart sank into her stomach. She proceeded to rake his bangs back and run her fingers through his hair just as she would her sister or any other of her friends. Touko was a bit hard and stubborn in character but she could lend a helping, compassionate hand when needed. N didn't seem to mind her touch. In fact it seemed to relax him. He sighed and leaned in to Touko's palm, "That feels good… Reminds me of when Anthea and Concordia would come to comfort me when I got hurt."

"You must miss your sisters, don't you?"

"I do… But I have no idea if they would want to see me after I abandoned everyone."

Time ticked away while Touko ran her fingers through N's hair as they talked about his sisters and his childhood. Touko couldn't believe some of the things she was hearing. N told her about the Pokémon so full of hate that he could do nothing for them or talk to them; the pain he felt for them and the injuries they caused him out of anger and fear. He told her about the loneliness he felt when he was cooped up in his room all alone, and the joy he felt when Anthea and Concordia would come see him – sometimes bringing friendly Pokémon for him to play with. There were times that he had to regain his composure from either holding back tears or from becoming so angry that he may go berserk.

The two were soon sitting under a large tree in White Forest. Touko leaned against it while N rested his head in the crook of her neck. With each new thing she learned about his painful past the more she hated Ghetsis and herself. She hated Ghetsis for obvious reasons and herself for not being there to help her friend when he needed someone the most – not that she could have ever known. N was like a test subject and a puppet for Ghetsis, nothing more.

"You're probably wondering why I am telling you all of this" N mumbled into Touko's neck. The heat from his breath made her skin tingle and burn with excitement; a sensation Touko had never really experienced before but knew all too well of its origins. She ignored the feeling thinking that N wouldn't know what he was doing to her. He had a pure and innocent heart after all. After thinking for a moment it occurred to her that even though he had a good heart he was still a nineteen year old male. Then she began to question his intentions. Was he really naïve and good at heart or had he turned into a normal man while he was away?

Touko shifted a bit so that there was a bit of distance between them before she answered, "I can think of many reasons but you seem more like the reserved type, so yes I am."

"I would like to hear some of your theories"

"Oh, well… um… Well I could be totally wrong about you being the reserved type… Or maybe you just need someone to talk to?"

One side of N's lips curved upward into an interested smirk. "You are quite observant Touko; it is true that I am what you call the 'reserved' type… but it is mostly because I was taught that I should not trouble others with my thoughts and feelings – that is if they were not relevant."

Touko averted her gaze from his sky blue eyes. She did not want to hear any more about the foundations of N's oddities. It was too much for her in one day. "The reason I am telling you this is because I have come to realize that you are one of the only people that treats me like a normal human. I know I am… different and I still have much to learn about living in the human world…" He paused thinking he was just running in circles with this explanation. For some reason when he became an awkward, stuttering mess when he was around or thought of Touko. "What I'm trying to say is… I think you should be the person that knows me the best."

"Like… a best friend?"

"If that is the standard definition for someone that knows another person extraordinarily well, then yes."

A bright smile flashed on to Touko's face. "That can be done! But I think I'm going to have to teach you how to act like a typical guy."

"Typical?"

"Yes, typical." She held up her index finger, "First piece of advice: Relax and go with the flow."

"'Go with the flow'?"

Touko nodded, "Yeah, lighten up and don't think about things too literally. Well, unless the situation calls for severity."

N was blank faced. Touko did not know if he was taking her advice in or if it was going over his head. She lifted another finger in attempts to show him the second rule was coming up. N nodded slowly for her to continue.

"Okay, so the next piece of advice would be to trust your instincts – Don't over-do things. Just go with your gut."

"My… gut? But that would be illogical"

"Not necessarily! C'mon, you know that feeling you get right here," she poked her finger into N's stomach, "The one that kind of feels like a conscious… go with that!" Touko smiled a toothy grin; she was getting excited. It seemed that the more time she spent with N the more nervous and hyper she became. N just looked at the finger that was stabbing his lower stomach. Confused, he lifted his gaze in to Touko's cerulean irises in hopes to find an answer to the reason that whenever they were together he became lenient and ardent.

"Do ya get what I'm saying?"

N nodded a few times before it turned into a confused shake, "I have a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Why exactly do I have to go by these rules?"

Touko smiled nervously, her brow turning into a 'U' shape "I just thought you might want to think about those things… Ya know, to loosen up and maybe things won't be so hard." Her suggestion made sense however it was obvious that N did not see the entirety of her logic. She sighed heavily seeing that N was confused.

"Don't get me wrong, N, I think you're fine… It's just that most people don't think like you do and they may not understand where you're coming from. If you act a little less intimidating then they might give you a chance." N blinked a few times. He was intimidating? He did not believe it. Sure he was well educated and eloquent but was he really that unapproachable? Touko held her hand up with three fingers this time. "And the last recommendation I will give you today is to be yourself. Do what you do best, be that N I know and lo-" she cute herself off before she said _that_ word. N cocked his head to the side trying to figure out why she stopped talking. To avoid any oncoming questions about her awkward statement Touko looked up at the sky; it was getting late – around one in the afternoon or so she supposed by the looks of the suns position. They needed to get moving so they could skip staying in Black City. Touko liked Black City but no matter how beautiful it was something about it made her uneasy. She returned her attention to the man she was practically sitting on, "Um, N, I think we should get going… I do _not_ want to stay in Black City tonight. I think it's better if we just get our supplies in Nimbasa and maybe stay there for the night."

"It would take approximately six more hours just to go through Black City and to cross the Marvelous Bridge on foot."

"I know but I will not stay there, ever!"

N rose to his feet quickly and offered his hand to help Touko up. She reached for his hand a few times but each time retracted her hand before she finally took his. N chuckled to himself at his amusing friend. As they traveled the worn path through the forest Touko realized neither of them had let go of the other's hand. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers noticing how much larger N's had was. To Touko's dismay N noticed her lingering observation and asked, "Am I holding too tight?"

Touko snapped her head up "Oh, no, it's fine. I just… didn't realize we were… doing that."

"Do friends not hold hands? I have observed many pairs and groups of 'friends' and they all seem to have hand holding in common... Either that or linking arms."

"They do. It's just that I haven't really held any of my guy friends hands before…"

"Are you uncomfortable with it? I can let go if you want."

"No!"

Touko realized her sudden outburst too late. Embarrassed, she stammered in a low voice to try and back herself up; "I mean, no… It is okay. I like it." Touko's face glowed with a burning red hue all the way to Black City.

After two long hours of dodging people in the crowded streets of Black City, N and Touko stopped at the largest shop in the center of the area. Touko sat outside while N went in for a few things. She wandered around the corner and down an alley way. The dark glass of the buildings deflected the evening sunlight making it seem even darker in the futuristic metropolis. The sound of Touko's X-transceiver buzzing caught her off guard. She stumbled forward, almost face-planting the murky pavement.

She pressed the accept call button and held it out so that the person on the other end could see her clearly. "Yeah?" she shouted to the static spitting screen. There was a muffled answer on the other end but the poor reception caused the fuzzy picture to flicker in and out. "Hey! Can you hear me?"

"I-zziz. Yo-zz wa-zziz. B-ziz-ve w-zz-f-ziz-d"

"What?"

Touko waved her hand up in the air trying to see if the signal would strengthen but to no avail. The call dropped within seconds of Touko's flailing attempts to reach better signal. She walked further redialing the number that popped up on her screen. Every time she pressed the number it would beep and drop the outgoing call. Fury coursed through the brunette's veins as she took the phone off her wrist and threw it into her bag.

"Stupid fucking phone, I hate this forsaken place!" She shrieked stomping off further into the backstreet.

A few minutes later Touko had wandered into the deepest corners of the alley. This place had no light whatsoever – just the thin rays of dusk reflecting down from the tops of the buildings. This was not a place where she felt the most calm. She looked around, "Maybe I should go back to N?" she asked herself. She turned to make her way back but stopped in her tracks when two bikers blocked her way.

"Well, well, well Mitch, who do we have here?"

"I dunno Lex, looks like a lost little kitten."

Mitch chortled and tapped Lex on the shoulder; "She certainly is a pretty little thing, isn't she?

Lex hummed while nodding his head up and down. "Yeah, she sure is a pretty lookin' little thing for sure. Should we have some fun with her Mitch?"

"I think we should. Maybe she's one of those feisty ones – just look at her eyes, they say it all!"

Both men sneered leaning down and hovering over Touko. She stumbled back so far that she pressed herself against a wall. She gulped hard as she reached for Zekrom's pokeball.

"Obviously you guys don't know who you're dealing with."

The men scoffed. Lex reached for one of his poke balls that were in an unmentionable position at his groin, "Oh? And who would that be, little girl?"

"The former champion of Unova and Hero of Zekrom, my name is Touko!" a flash burst in front of her knocking Lex and Mitch back. A shrieking Roar burst from the monster forming in front of them. Lex stared at the massive dragon in awe; his hand firmly gripping the pokeball in his hand. Mitch shrunk into a hefty pellet at the sight of Zekrom, "I thought that was only a legend" he muttered fearfully.

"Touko"

At the call of her name, the said girl whipped her head around to see N running after her.

"N!" Touko cried as he picked her up in a tight squeeze.

"Are you alright? I came out and you weren't there, I have been looking everywhere for you until I heard Zekrom."

"Yeah… These perverts here tried to start something with me, I was about to kick their asses."

N smiled and took Reshiram's pokeball out of his pocket. He turned to the bikers behind him with a menacing glare. "I can hear them… Inside their poke balls" he muttered, "You are the type of people that use Pokémon for their power – mere implements for your pleasure… I cannot allow that."

Mitch leaned in cupping his hand around his ear; "Eh? What did you say? Speak up boy!" N ignored his comment and threw out his pokeball calling "Reshiram!" The white dragon burst into life with a fiery flare as it screeched. Lex stammered, "A-another o-o-one?!"

"The white one," Mitch bellowed, "Reshiram!"

"So, you are _that_ N, the king of Team Plasma?!"

N shook his head sorrowfully. "I left Plasma two years ago. I no longer associate with them. My father is the one who has, and always had supremacy over Plasma." He looked over to Touko who was standing between Reshiram and Zekrom who nudged either side of her cheeks lovingly. So the legendary dragons could get along after all, he supposed. His attention fell back on the arrogant bikers. "Shall we double then?"

What was it that just came out of his mouth? Did he really just challenge someone to a battle? In a word, yes. It seemed like forever ago that he challenged someone to battle with his friends and this time Zekrom's hero was by his side and not against him. This _had_ to be a dream!

Lex smirked and threw out his pokeball. The red flash manifested into an angry looking Skarmory. Next up was the one called Mitch. He threw out a ball that discharged a jittery Galvantula. The two pairs of Pokémon and their trainers glared at each other with such intensity a sharp electrical charge practically zapped each member.

"You ready?" shouted Touko. Everyone nodded in unison as response; "Okay then, Zekrom, Bolt Strike on Skarmory!" The black dragon surrounded its self with crackling electricity and charged towards the metallic bird. Lex threw his arm into the air with the command "Dodge it with Fly!" Skarmory screeched and proceeded to fly into the air only to be pursued by Zekrom who charged into the atmosphere after him.

Mitch snapped his finger and commanded his Galvantula "Use Bug Buzz on the white dragon!"

N crossed his arms as he thought about a tactical plan. He only glanced to Reshiram once to give it a directive. Reshiram hovered in the air before gliding towards the Galvantula; Blue fire burst from its mouth as it swooped over the spider. The Galvantula scurried and rolled on the ground trying to find his way out of the blaze.

Zekrom nailed Skarmory with an electrical tackle in mid-air sending Skarmory to the black tiled floor below. Skarmory struggled to get up; it was still down and twitching when Lex summoned him to get up and use Steel Wing on Reshiram. N scooted over to Touko and whispered, "What are they doing? They're using attacks that won't affect either of us…" Touko shrugged. "Let's just get this over with and get the hell out of here."

"Zekrom" Touko shouted, "Protect Reshiram with Thunder on Skarmory, please!" Zekrom grunted and thrust its self forward opening its midnight wings and summoning a massive bolt of thunder down on the poor Pokémon. Skarmory stopped in his tracks as the electricity pulsated throughout his body; he was rendered unconscious and unable to battle.

Mitch pointed to Reshiram telling his Galvantula to use Electro Ball on it. Galvantula scurried and jumped into the air forming a ball of electricity with its legs. N waved his hand towards the spider-like Pokémon telling it to use Fire Blast on the bug. Reshiram complied with a roar and blasted fire from its mouth directly hitting Galvantula before it could send out its lightning attack.

Mitch summoned Galvantula back and put the poke ball away. Lex scoffed, "I guess you two are worthy of being heroes after all. Good game!" Mitch waved both hands as if he were surrendering. "We're sorry if we scared your girl, I can't say we had good intentions when we first saw her but…" Lex cut him off by slapping him in the back of the head. "You idiot, just stop talking already!" He looked at Touko and then to N, "let's go Mitch." The two sulked away into the shadows leaving no trace that they were ever there.

Touko and N left Black City as soon as they could; Touko practically running to get to through the junction to Marvelous Bridge. Touko checked the number that appeared on her X-transceiver earlier as she walked beside N. She fidgeted with the number pressing it over and over impatiently waiting for it to call out. "Touko, what did that guy mean back there? Did they do something to you" N blurted absentmindedly. Touko stopped and pulled her arm out of the arm lock. She clenched the transceiver in both hands and clutched it close to her breast.

"They probably would have, N… I could have handled them myself but I am glad you came."

N turned to face the small brunette ready to offer his opinion on the matter but instead turned to his right. There were whispering voices making a commotion off in the distance. Something was going on with the Pokémon in the valley below. N held up a silencing hand and closed his eyes so that he could concentrate. Touko stared at the odd man, perplexed about his sudden actions. N gasped with an "Ah" and rapidly started down the hill.

"N, where are you going?"

"I heard something!"

Touko waited a moment trying to understand why he suddenly ran off until it occurred to her - he must have heard the Pokémon. She made her way down the hill after him. The mud and grass stuck to her boots and legs as she stomped down the steep ledge. "N, where are you?" Touko called brushing her ponytail out of her face. She took a few steps forward until she heard soft whispering. She cleared away bushes that obscured a clearing from the path. N was sitting on his knees hovering over something with many different Pokémon around him.

With light steps Touko lurched her way through the tall grass and into the clearing. She too sat on her knees beside of him with the various Pokémon cautiously closing in on them. N's hair fell to the side disguising the object he held in his arms. His body shivered a few times as he sniffled and huffed. Touko placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in a circular motion.

N's arms twitched before he leaned up enough so that Touko could see his eyes full of tears. "It is in so much pain, Touko…" N sighed straightening his posture before he continued. "The Pokémon here say that a trainer passing by threw their unwanted items over this ledge… including this egg," he held the egg close enough so that she could see. Touko covered her mouth at the poor sight trying to hold in her shock. The egg had many thick cracks along its sides like a spider web pattern had been crudely drawn on it. It also had dried fluid around some of the thickest cracks.

"It can think… and I can hear its thoughts. It says the person that threw it over said they didn't want it and didn't need something as useless as it so they threw it over before it hatched."

"Who could do something like that?"

N did not answer; he could not answer her because of the emotions that were swelling up inside of him. Without thinking Touko nudged his cheek with her nose and patted his hand. "Will it be alright?" she asked glancing down at the oddly colored egg. N pressed his palm to the oval tip before he answered her.

"I think so. I don't understand why the person that tossed it away thought it was useless… I can tell it will be very powerful."

Touko ran her hand over the cracks on one side and as she did the Pokémon within shifted. N smiled, his shared emotions fading at the newly received information he gathered. "It likes you…" he informed his friend with a bright smile. "It does" Touko asked as her brow furrowed in disbelief. N nodded, "It can feel your energy." He waited while he listened to the small monster inside speak. "Touko… You only have Zekrom at the moment correct?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Would you like this one? I'm sure you could take care of it"

Touko smiled and gently took the egg from him. "I would be honored."

N shared her smile and knocked his forehead against hers affectionately. It reminded her of her Pokémon when they were so happy and affectionate. Was this where he got it from as well? N patted the egg feeling it shake in Touko's arms. "Uh oh, looks like it's time," he chuckled. The two sat intently watching the egg as it rocked and cracked more. Touko jumped as a paw popped out and then a small snout. The Pokémon sniffed the air around it before it broke free of its confined space. Touko gasped at the beautiful sight before her; N was speechless. The small Pokémon squealed with a noise that sounded a lot like a 'Prix' making Touko smile at the cute creature.

"It's a Vulpix… A female Vulpix" Touko said as she petted Vulpix's head.

"It seems to be a shiny as well…" N added eyeing the fox creature. Vulpix switched from looking at Touko to looking at N before it gleefully romped on Touko's lap. N chuckled inwardly before translating, "She says she likes us… she is happy now." Touko picked Vulpix up and rubbed her nose against its snout, "Well good 'cause I'm keeping her!"

All of a sudden the X-transceiver on Touko's wrist rang. The noise scared Vulpix making her jump into N's arms. Touko took the free time to answer her call. Mei popped up on the screen waving happily to her sister. "Hey sis, I tried calling you but all I got was static…"

"Yeah, I know… I've been trying to call back"

"Oh, well its fine now. I just wanted to see how you and N were doing" she winked. Touko rolled her eyes. "I also wanted to tell you we ran into a couple of Plasma members but they weren't much of a threat… Oh! And look who I found," she cried with excitement as she turned the screen to three boys – one of which was Touya snacking on an Ice pop, one of the other boys was familiar but Touko couldn't place him right away. "It's Kyohei, Touya's younger brother and his friend Hyuu! We ran into them here. Apparently they are looking for those Plasma nerds too!" Mei shouted.

"Now I remember! Hi guys," she waved. "So you are alright then? Touya is keeping an eye on you?"

Mei sighed, "Yes, sis…. But I have to go now we are getting a room for the night. I just wanted to check in on you. I will talk to you tomorrow, bye!" The line dropped with a beep faster than Touko could reply to her sister. "Okay…. That was odd" she mumbled. N leaned forward so that he could see Touko's face better while he talked, "We should do the same. We can get to Nimbasa in an hour from here I think."

Touko nodded and took Vulpix from him. "Yeah, And the faster we get there the better. My feet are killing me," she moaned. N patted her on the back suggesting she was over exaggerating as they made their way back up the hill. N and Touko bid a final farewell to the Pokémon in the clearing and began on their way over the Marvelous Bridge.

* * *

Yay for N and Touko being good friends! ...For now ;)  
Is it just me or am I making Touko seem like a mob boss or something?  
Also, I hope you all didn't mind the chapter being so long and the sucky battle scenes... I am not very good at them so there may be some big "uh oh's" going on, I don't know.  
Anyway... I hope it was enjoyable. Oh, and Thank you for reading!  
(My writing may be a bit off... I feel like it has weakened lately. Or at least that my other NXTouko story is written better... so if it is I apologize.)


	6. Chapter 6

** Nimbasa**

Touko's feet ached from the hours spent tirelessly walking. She groaned collapsing onto N's shoulder, "Dude, come on! How long is this freakin' bridge?!" Her head fell limply with a heavy breath. N and Vulpix giggled to themselves at Touko's expense. Her eyes darted to the corner with a sharp glare towards N. He only returned her glare with his signature smile, the one that turned her knees into liquid and forced her to smile along with him. Touko looked away so that the infectious grin wouldn't affect her; sometimes she thought it looked like a genuine boyish grin and others it resembled a devil's sadistic smirk.

"We should be getting there soon," He pointed ahead to reveal the road leading to Route 16. Touko could see the lights of the bustling city ahead. The lights from the amusement park glittered and gleamed off in the distance. The blinking lights from the Ferris wheel slowly spun around illuminating the evening sky. N was marveling at the rotating sight muttering something to Vulpix about how the mechanics and formulas made the massive wheel spin and how fascinating it was. Vulpix purred obviously replying to N's enthusiastic statement; he chuckled and patted Vulpix on the head as he nodded.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ah," N gawked, "Nothing really… Just explaining to Vulpix how everything works."

Touko smiled. "At this rate she will be the smartest Pokémon in Unova" Touko giggled hysterically as she crossed into Route 16. Touko was overjoyed to see the other end leading into Nimbasa. Her heart thumped with excitement. She began skipping along the road humming a happy tune as she went along. N followed behind with Vulpix at his own pace. Vulpix sniffed the air and hissed before she curled into a tight ball in N's arms.

Misinterpreting Vulpix's actions he looked up to view the black clouds rolling in from behind Nimbasa. "Looks like it's going to rain" he mumbled before running after Touko who had disappeared beyond the check point gate.

A few minutes later N found Touko standing outside of a new luxury hotel. She waved calling out to him. When he finally reached her she hopped up and down with excitement. "Guess what," she blurted quickly. N barely had time to think of a reply when she answered for him, "Fate has decided to kiss my luck right in the mouth today! I just got us a room at this hotel! It's really pretty inside, and since it just opened a few months ago it doesn't have that many guests."

N blinked not knowing what to think of Touko's new found enthusiasm. Vulpix sniffed and growled jumping out of N's arms and running towards the amusement park. Both trainers gasped and called after the small fox but she did not stop, she disappeared into the crowd lined up at the park's entrance. "N, you stay here and go unpack" she said shoving her bag and the room key in his face before she ran off. N stood bewildered at the events that just played out before him. The poke ball containing Zoroark shifted in N's pocked before it popped open. The red flash took the shape of the dark fox Pokémon as it manifested.

Zoroark growled, '_What is going on my friend?'_ N glanced over his shoulder to the Pokémon. "Something is wrong with the Vulpix Touko and I found… It wouldn't tell me what it was though."

'_Touko… The human girl that defeated us two years ago?'_

"Yes…"

Zoroark snickered. '_I wouldn't worry N, she is a brave and intelligent young lady.'_

N looked down at the bag Touko had shoved in his arms thinking his friend was right. She could be trusted to go after a runaway Pokémon in a crowd of people by herself. She had Zekrom to protect her if something happened, so why did it weigh such a heavy burden on his heart to watch her go? He turned and opened the door to the hotel, "Come on Zoroark," he said trudging into the lobby with his fox friend behind him.

Touko popped her head out of a bush near the entrance. "I could have sworn she went this way…" she thought looking for any trace of the small monster. "Vulpix" she whispered, "Where are you?" Touko called as she crawled on all fours on the ground. A faint hissing caught her attention; Vulpix sat a few feet away crouched under a bench. "Vulpix" Touko cried scurrying over to her new Pokémon.

Vulpix relaxed and nudged Touko's cheek. She then looked back in the direction she was earlier and growled again. Touko watched Vulpix's behavior before looking in the same direction. She noticed a young man arrogantly showing off to a few of his friends. It was clear to Touko that he had no respect for Pokémon or people. "Is that him?" she asked the small fox. Vulpix sorrowfully cooed for a positive reply. Touko nodded to herself before offering a few words to the broken hearted Pokémon.

"He doesn't deserve you Pixie. He is just a stupid kid that doesn't understand anything by the looks of him."

The small fire fox cooed and flicked Touko on the nose with her tail. Touko patted her head and wrapped her up in her arms, "What do you say we get back to N?" The fox cooed and snuggled into Touko's cleavage. A loud crack of thunder surprised Touko causing her to jump up. Heavy rain began to pour from the murky midnight sky. The crowds that surrounded the game and food stands began to disperse as the people ran for cover. Touko was already drenched within seconds. She sheltered Vulpix, holding her tight as she ran back to the hotel.

N sat on the bed absently watching a commercial for a new Pokémon food when a knock at the door brought him from his thoughts. Zoroark lifted his head and turned to look at the door. '_Your human girl and her pet are here'_ he yawned placing his head back on the floor. N rose his feet and made his way to the door. Upon opening it, the small brunette stood soaking wet with a small furry golden ball in her arms. "Touko" he asked with a single raised brow.

"We… got caught in the rain," she said pushing past him into the room, "It's a downpour out there! I could barely see to get back here." She gently placed Vulpix on the bed and covered her up with a corner of the blanket. Touko turned to go to the bathroom to get a towel except N was just inches away from her with one already in his hand. He held it out for her to take. Touko accepted it and dried her face and hair. She scrounged the contents of her bag for fresh underwear – she always kept odd things like that just in case. She pulled out a pair with an 'Ah ha' disturbing the two fox Pokémon from their rest. She scratched the back of her head as she nervously apologized to the creatures.

She headed towards the bathroom once again but stopped just as N called out. She turned with a glare thinking he just didn't want her to go in there for some reason. However her malice melted away at the sight before her; N was unbuttoning his white shirt, quickly popping each button from the hole. With a gaping mouth and wide set eyes Touko stared at N as he slipped his shirt off and held it out to her. A burning heat flooded the area around her cheeks and nose while a small droplet of crimson fluid trickled down.

N tilted his head. "Touko, is something wrong?" he asked leaning in to become eye-level with the daydreaming girl.

"U-uh, oh, um… N-no," Touko stuttered struggling with her words. She clenched her eyes shut trying to drive out the unusual thoughts from her mind.

"But… your nose is bleeding."

She waved her hand dismissively, "Oh, that happens sometimes," she lied, "Don't worry about it."

N raised a brow and shrugged his shoulders, "Alright then…"

Touko cleared her throat and pointed to the white shirt, "W-what did you do that for?"

He looked down, "Oh, you need to wear something dry and I thought you couldn't possibly have another outfit in that little bag of yours…"

Touko shifted nervously. "I don't. I thought I would just wear the towel while my clothes dried."

N shook his head. "I have had this happen many times on my journey over the years. I would get sick afterward and I do not see you as an exception." He placed the shirt in Touko's hands, "Bring me your clothes when you come out and I will hang them on the balcony, It is nice and dry there."

The girl hesitantly nodded before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Touko peeled off her black half-jacket, tank top, and shorts. As she dried herself off she concentrated heavily on N's white button up. It lay haphazardly on the sink beside of her. Her heart fluttered awkwardly as she tried to think of why he would do something like that for her. She would have just taken the hair dryer the hotel provided and dried her clothes that way. A heavy sigh escaped her as she took the shirt and slipped it on.

She looked in the mirror at herself trying to suppress the laughter bubbling up in her chest. N's shirt was twice the size on her than her normal clothes; it hung loosely off of her shoulders even though it was buttoned up. The collar suffocated her even though it wasn't against her skin. She unbuttoned it until it was open enough to match the neck line of her tank. She hummed thinking it may show a bit more cleavage than she would want N or anyone else for that matter to see since she had to relinquish her bra to the pile of wet clothes, but she would hate it if it were buttoned any higher as well. She would just have to suck it up and chance it. N didn't think like most guys anyway… Did he?

When Touko turned to go out the door she glanced back to the mirror for one last giggle only to see her exposed black lace panties. Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. She reached back in a flash and pulled the tail of the shirt over her bum. "This isn't good… Damn my random selection of underwear!" she whined cracking the door open enough to see where N had gone.

It didn't take long for her to spot the mint haired man even though the room they were in was quite large. N was sitting on the couch next to the kitchenette at the far side of the room reading something and talking to Zoroark. "I can easily run from here and jump into bed and hide under the covers" she thought glancing back and forth from N to the bed. "Okay…" she mentally prepared herself "Ready? Here we go!"

Touko flung the bathroom door open making a B-line for the bed. She tossed the bundle of clothes at N right before she dove under the covers. Zoroark glanced to N wondering about what just happened. N just shrugged to his friend and went to take Touko's clothes outside. Touko peeked out from under the covers to see Zoroark gazing at her with his hypnotic blue eyes. His eyes bore into the lump of covers as if he could see right through them. Touko winced and heaved. She was going to sneeze. She held in her breath to quell the tingling feeling in her chest and exhaled. Just when she thought it was safe to breathe again she heaved again followed by a loud wheezing sneeze.

N shut the sliding door to the balcony just in time to watch the bundle of blankets around Touko fall as the sneeze fled her. "See, I told you" he enunciated walking over to the edge of the bed. Touko sniffed as he sat beside of her. "It's nothing," she mumbled nonchalantly pulling up the fallen shoulder of her shirt before he saw too much of her breasts. N picked up the blankets and covered Touko back up, "Just keep warm. I've ordered room service to bring dinner for us and the Pokémon." Touko nodded as N pressed on her shoulders to make her lie down. N hovered over her for a few seconds baring his sky blue eyes into her cerulean spheres. It seemed like hours before Zoroark huffed, obviously saying something to N about the situation. N shot up and headed for the kitchenette – the farthest part of the room from where Touko was.

Zoroark paced the floor irritably and would every few seconds growl or whine to N. N would whisper his reply low enough so that Touko and Vulpix couldn't overhear their conversation. Three quick raps against the door yielded the two from becoming any more exasperated. N answered the door, welcomed by a man saying "Here is your room service!" The man had stopped when he realized who had answered the door. "M-master N?" he stuttered with a quivering hand pointing to the lethargic man in front of him, "Is that really you? I didn't know you were back."

N's expression diminished before turning into shock. He looked to the side ignoring the service man. "I do not go by that title anymore," he cleared his throat "I take it you don't follow team plasma anymore either, Lyle?"

The man called Lyle stiffened. "I do not. Not the one that follows Ghetsis anyway. The disbanded members follow your example and still look up to you." N registered the information and shook his head at the man.

"I was used and in the end ran away… even if it was to prove a point to myself."

"B-but sir, that's not true! You are the only one that had a passionate, caring heart and something you believed in! Do you not care about the Pokémon anymore?

"Of course I do. I have ultimately decided to help people strengthen their bonds with Pokémon… Just not as extreme this time around."

Lyle smiled, "See? That is what we thought about you… We help abandoned and injured Pokémon just like you would."

"I'm glad you are trying to help…"

"N?" Touko called. N glanced back, "Coming Touko. Just one minute." Lyle cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Touko?" he thought for a moment before taking a peek into N's room. "T-that's the girl that stopped us two years ago isn't it?!"

N nodded callously. "Yes. We are friends and we are going to stop my father from doing any more damage to Unova."

Lyle considered his former master's words. He thought of the possibilities for the outcome of Ghetsis' downfall. "I think you can do it N, especially with the help of that girl there. But I'm going to let you guys have this," he said placing the trays in N's hands, "And I hope everything works out." Lyle winked and saluted before making his way down the hall to the elevator.

A shiver slithered down N's spine. Something about Lyle had always made him a bit uneasy. N closed the door behind him with his foot he sat the trays on the counter in the kitchen. On one tray was two bowls of Pokémon food with berries; he sat both bowls on the ground for Zoroark and Vulpix.

Vulpix hopped down from Touko's lap and scurried over to the bowl that had Rawst Berries in it. She licked her muzzle eyeing the delicious berries. Zoroark sauntered over and nabbed one of the Rawst berries – snickering as went over to its own bowl. Vulpix glared and twitched her tail, huffing like a spoiled princess.

N then placed the plates down for Touko and himself. "Come on Touko. I ordered a hot sweet tea for you." Touko was about to jump out of bed when she remembered the little problem with the shirt N gave her to wear. "Uh, I think I'm just going to stay over here…"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No… I just…" She couldn't tell him something so embarrassing such as this. To her dismay N had come over and picked her up bridal style, ignoring her scanty style.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Taking you over there so you can eat, we don't want you getting sick."

Touko huffed crossing her arms over her chest. She didn't care if it did make them bulge out a little. There was no point in fighting against him; he was much taller and apparently stronger than Touko. N sat her in the chair and took a seat next to her. "I hope I made the right decision," he said uncovering her plate. The smell wafted up and into Touko's nostrils. She relaxed a drooled a little. "It smells wonderful" she sighed, "Actually this is one of my favorite things to eat!" N smiled, "I'm glad then."

N sat up in bed watching the only channel on TV that wasn't knocked out by the storm. Touko was lying on the other side looking at a magazine she brought back from Sinnoh. She glanced over to the couch at the far edge of the room to watch a snuggly Zoroark cradle a sleeping Vulpix. Zoroark licked the top of Vulpix's head as if he were giving her a 'good night' kiss. The program on TV didn't thrill Touko all that much and she supposed N was just watching it out of boredom. He had to be, it was a romantic comedy with a cheesy name that made Touko laugh and cringe at the same time.

"Touko, can you tell me the significance of this scene?"

"Hmm? Oh… um, well the guy there is in love with that girl there but she is totally oblivious to his feelings 'cause he's a hard-ass"

"…Hard-ass?"

"Yeah, he is headstrong and offensive. He doesn't get along with people because he doesn't know how to treat them… Anyway, the girl likes him too but everything he does to give her a hint that he likes her gets thrown back in his face. Basically he is too stubborn and stupid to tell her he likes her. That is the comedy part to the romance."

N just stared ahead at the television not making a sound. His eye twitched as he watched the heroine slap the main character because of his futile attempt. "Odd," he sighed pressing the power button on the remote. He couldn't watch this idiocy any more.

"Exactly," Touko murmured sliding further down under the covers. "Hey N…"

"What is it?"

"I… had a question… about last night… I didn't remember getting into bed. I remembered talking to you and then nothing…" Touko turned on her side facing the wall.

"You fell asleep on the pier; namely on me so I took you back to your room."

"Oh… Sorry for that then… I don't usually pass out like that."

"It's alright, I don't mind. I have a question as well…"

Touko turned back over to face the side of the bed her friend was on. "Okay?"

"Why did you choose such an extravagant hotel?" This caught Touko off guard. "Well it was the first one I saw that didn't look booked up so I went in. Do you not like it here? We will be here for a couple of days…"

"It's fine… I just… There is an ex Plasma member here that I used to know. He talked to me…"

Touko scrunched her brows together. Was he getting at something or was there a different meaning behind his statement? Touko turned back over covering every inch of her including her head. "I'm going to sleep now, stay on your side of the bed if you don't want nailed in the balls. I kinda have a tendency to kick in my sleep."

N gulped sliding down and covering himself. He didn't know if sleeping with Touko was worth getting kicked, even if it were an accident. He may have to trade places with Zoroark and Vulpix. He glanced over to the bundle next to him thinking about the conversation he and Zoroark had. Touko's presence made Zoroark edgy but that was only because she beat him when she and N battled, otherwise he liked her. Maybe Zoroark was right all along? Touko sniffed and snored lightly, it seemed she fell asleep quickly when he was around, or was that normal for her? N noticed she had left her magazine open on the bed. He read the title of the article she must have been reading and picked it up. "Is this a typical girl's magazine?" he asked himself as he flipped through the pages scanning each of them carefully. His curiosity grew with every image and piece of dribble printed on it. He closed the book and read the cover to himself.

"Sin-Oh-Gurl magazine: 180 Ways to dress for all four seasons, Real inside stories of your favorite celebrities, Five tips for losing weight you didn't know about, 10 Ways to make the Perfect Catch, and the final two featured articles that made his chest seize – 20 Tips on how to please him and keep him, and The newest tricks to use in bed that is sure to make him melt!" N's eyes widened. He was glad he was reading these off in his head. He flipped through the book again scanning the articles before slamming it shut and placing it on the bedside table. He looked over to Touko's sleeping form curled into a small ball under the plush blankets. He wondered if she had read those articles and if she did was it out of curiosity or boredom? Did she have any one in mind if she did? N shook his head; this was too much for him to dwell on. He calmed himself and turned the lamp above the bed off before cozying up and attempting to sleep.

* * *

Welp, there ya go. I had fun writing this even though I kept getting mixed ideas but after weighing out the dirty from the modest I found that the latter was much more humorous. I didnt want to update two days in a row but I couldn't help myself. I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
I also realized that my Touko likes food... Alot!  
Well tell me what you think if you want. I love everyone's reviews, thank you all so much. :)


	7. Chapter 7

** Ferris wheel **

Blue tinted morning light seeped through the narrow slit in the heavy damask curtains, the light stretching across the floor casting ominous shadows on the wall. Touko shifted and snuggled up to the warmth next to her, her arms and legs snaking around it to hold it tightly and absorb its heat. Her head snuggled into a soft crook that was much warmer; her lips brushed the softness and her breath tip-toed across the smooth surface combusting into steamy puffs. A similar effect occurred to N – Immersed within his dream world was a fitful fright of past memories that haunted him. His dreams could not subdue the reality he suffered. His heart beat rapidly when images of his father and the injured Pokémon flashed into his mind and only stopped when _her_ image appeared. Within this unconscious state he could feel something warm cover his chest and legs. Something that constricted him but all the same pacified his nightmare, so to gain control he unknowingly embraced it and held the form close. He could feel hot tuffs sweeping against his neck; the feeling burning into his skin, causing a suppressed emotion to arise.

It moved. The form he was holding so close moved again, this time it crept over him and constricted him even tighter. He didn't mind, it wasn't heavy enough to bother him. He could feel the slow, even puffs continue on his neck. In truth he found this both interesting and appeasing. This thing had driven away everything his conscious could not, simply by a touch. This surely had to be a good thing. A good thing he must keep if he didn't want to face the ghosts of his past.

N's eyes fluttered open as his consciousness surfaced from the dream world. The dark ceiling of the room he and Touko shared came into view as his eyes adjusted. He was pinned down by the weight on his chest unable to move. His eyes drifted from corner to corner of the room before he spotted his Zoroark glaring at him. Vulpix was tucked into Zoroark's luxuriant mane still sleeping no less. A mental communication between the human and Pokémon commenced as their eyes met.

'_N, please have some dignity about yourself, there is a child here'_

"What? What do you mean?"

'_If you and the girl wish to mate please make sure the children are gone. It is uncouth even for us_'

N's face burst into a bright red blush, he had never heard his friend say such things before. "M-mate?!"

'_You know – the biological ritual in which two mammals take each other as their own and procreate_'

"I know what that means" snapped N with a glare, "I was given an education you know! I just don't know what you mean." The sudden embarrassment took N's emotions for a loop, making them compete against one another. It was just the same when Touko was around; he had conflicting emotions that turned him into a bumbling idiot.

'_Look down,'_ Zoroark nudged his snout in the air. N did as he was told only to find a thick mass of dark chocolate curls pooling over his chest. Touko, in search of warmth, had snuggled up to him and eventually rolled on top of him. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his hips while her arms rested under his back, her head was balancing on his shoulder with her lips grazing the skin on his neck. To anyone else this position would look rather suspicious. He chuckled to himself under his breath.

"Zoroark, she is just trying to get warm… She has probably caught a cold from being in the rain yesterday."

Zoroark huffed, '_That may be so, but humans can easily mistake certain situations… Just be on guard_'

N rolled his eyes thinking Zoroark was just being over protective. Not that he cared if N had a relationship, it was just the fact that Touko was very powerful for a human and that N was weak against her, thus causing him to believe she could make N more miserable than Ghetsis had. N ran his fingers through the long winding curves of Touko's hair. It was soft like the down of a feather. N thought while he fingered the curls of her hair, 'There is nothing to fear about her… she can be… pushy but it is a good leadership quality. She is also very kind. Zoroark is wrong; I have no reason to avoid her – the person that saved me back then… I have thanked her and told her what my ideals are now and she wants me to be her friend, and that is what I'm going to do.'

Touko shifted again, this time rolling off of N just enough to snuggle into his side. Her face was still burrowed into his neck, something N didn't mind at all. He began thinking about something else Zoroark had told him until a chirp-like ring disrupted him. It grew louder followed by something vibrating on a wooden surface. Touko crunched her body into a ball before shooting up almost knocking N out of the bed. "Wha- Whazzat?" she slurred looking around the room. She spotted N almost directly under her, realizing her legs were attached to him; she was sitting on him. "What the hell?!" she shrieked backing away to the other side of the bed. "I could ask you the same thing…" N mumbled tenderly touching the sore spot on his jaw.

Touko turned to the ringing noise behind her seeing her X-transceiver about to fall off the end table. She reached for it and hit the button that was flashing. Bianca's image popped up on the screen followed by a chipper "Hello!"

"Bianca?"

"Yep, that's me! Cheren is here too," she said pointing the screen to the annoyed man sitting on the other side of the room, "Say hello Cheren" she sang. Cheren waved lethargically and went back to his coffee.

"Bianca, I don't mean to be rude but what the hell do you want? It's five thirty in the morning!"

Bianca ignored her friend's hostility, evidently used to the outbursts. "Well I thought you might need a wakeup call to…" She trailed off after getting a better look at Touko with N behind her. Touko was in N's shirt; the buttons had come undone during her sleep that night exposing most of her body and N was close behind her, completely shirtless (he had slept in his khakis so that it wouldn't be awkward for Touko since he was used to sleeping in his boxers or a loose pair of pajama bottoms.) After looking at the scenery Bianca could tell that they were in a bed. "Um… am I interrupting something Touko?"

Cheren spit in the background and slammed his cup down screeching "WHAT?"

Touko raised a single brow in confusion before looking at herself and at N. A bright blush crossed her face, "N-No, of course not you dirty minded freaks!"

Bianca blushed as well and winked, "Okay" she sang playfully, "If you say so. Anyway, we are about to head into Icirrus and we will meet you in Driftveil. See you later." Touko shook her head ending the call and putting the phone back on the table. "Damn Bianca and her early morning calls… For a grown eighteen year old woman she sure as hell acts like a kid!" she grumbled falling back on to the bed. Her hair had flown up and covered her face along with her arms.

N cautiously scooted closer hoping he wouldn't accidentally be hit again. "Touko?" he asked his voice soft and fluid. He gently raked her hair away exposing her flustered face. She just stared up at him with heavy eyes. Minutes passed as the two shared unwavering gazes. N had unwillingly leaned in closer, possibly due to gravity weighing on him as he hovered above her. Touko admired his strange beauty but said nothing; she too moved unwillingly, her folded arms that rested on her forehead had reached up and locked around N's neck.

Vulpix burrowed herself further into Zoroark's hair as if she were about to wake up at any second. Zoroark told N to get ahold of himself before she woke up – in his opinion she was too young to see such things even if it was an innocent encounter.

N ignored Zoroark's warning and pressed his lips softly to Touko's temple – much like that of a parent comforting their child. Touko's blush flared up due to the contact; N had no idea what he had just done or why he did it. Touko looked away retracting her arms and pushing him so that he could sit up. "I… I'm going to take a shower. I'll save you some hot water" she mumbled getting to her feet.

Once she was gone N looked to Zoroark who shrugged, '_It wasn't a rejection_'

"It wasn't a gesture either. I may not understand much about the peculiar human interactions but I know some things are universal with both Pokémon and humans. I was just…. Comforting her I suppose."

'_N, my friend, I have told you many things over the years and Reshiram has guided you for the past two, now please listen to me when I say do not confuse yourself. Kyurem's suffering was not the only reason you came back and you know it_'

Zoroark flexed its claws looking bored, '_Do not let her go this time_.'

Touko had gone to get breakfast while N was in the shower. She had returned shortly after N had finished just in time to walk through the door and see him sitting on the bed watching the news channel in a towel that barely covered his behind. She stood frozen in shock in the doorway staring at his wet, glistening skin and damp hair. He smiled in delight to see his friend and headed back to the bathroom. Unfortunately for Touko it was next to the entrance. As he turned to go in he placed his palm on the top of Touko's head and ruffled her hair. Touko still stood there long after he had gone blushing like an idiot before she huffed and pretended nothing happened.

After they had eaten N suggested they get an early start on scouring the city for any signs of Team Plasma. Touko agreed but worried about Vulpix after remembering yesterday's incident. "N, I think Vulpix should stay here…"

N stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to her. "Why?"

"The reason she freaked out yesterday… That guy is here and I don't want her getting upset again" she said scratching Vulpix under the chin. Vulpix cooed and curled into a ball waving her stubby limbs in the air.

N watched the two girls with both concern and delight. "Okay then… Zoroark can watch after her." Zoroark snapped his head in N's direction, '_What do you mean, I can watch her?! I am not a babysitter.'_

N smirked, "You get along with her and you know it."

'_I may get along with her but-'_

"But what" N inquired.

Zoroark huffed, '_She is only two days old and already a spoiled 'mommy's' girl.'_ N laughed and shook his head, "Then it is time to make friends and accept the fact she is a mommy's girl." Zoroark growled with his final statement as 'Fine.'

Touko held Vulpix in her arms watching the two argue – she assumed Zoroark didn't want to watch Vulpix from the one-sided conversation. "So he doesn't want to watch her?"

"He's just worried he can't handle her." Touko sat Vulpix next to the sulking Zoroark, "Aww, come now. The great Zoroark that displayed so much power when I met him can't handle a baby Vulpix?" Zoroark glanced away but Touko held up her hand for him to sniff. "I think you can do it Zoroark. Vulpix likes you and she could learn from you. You should be friends" she said calmly. Zoroark sniffed her hand seeing that she was trying to be friendly with him. He nudged his head into her palm and looked to N. N grabbed Touko's hand bringing her to her feet, "He said he would do it. Come on Touko, they will be fine." Touko waved to the fox Pokémon as N tugged her out the door.

Hours later N and Touko were exhausted from searching Nimbasa, looking for clues and asking people questions. So far they came up empty handed. The last place to look was the amusement park. Touko trudged behind N; he had to pull her along so she wouldn't stop or head over. "I'm so out of shape it's not even funny" she mumbled to herself. N and Touko would split up and ask different people in the amusement park if they saw anything suspicious but no one seemed to give them anything to go on. Some people recognized N from two years ago and ignored him until they saw Touko with him. Touko ran into Elesa's new gym and asked her if there was anything suspicious, to her dismay Elesa had no information for her.

Touko found N standing in front of the Ferris wheel. He hadn't even noticed her presence until she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked down with a bright smile, "This brings back memories…" Touko nodded. "Back then I…" he began only to stop himself midway. Touko was wondering what he was going to say but maybe it wasn't important since he trailed off. Or maybe it was something important so he decided not to say it. N's spurts of lacking communication confused her to no end.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Ferris wheel, "Come on!" A woman was waiting at the booth to open the doors, she gasped when she saw N and Touko run up. "Oh, look, a couple! How cute!" She looked at N and then Touko, "Wow, you have a major hottie there honey" she winked to Touko. Touko stammered trying to think of a rebuttal but nothing came to mind. The woman opened the door to the carriage, "Here you go, don't get too frisky up there you two" she winked again.

Touko cringed as the woman shut the door. She took the seat opposite of N who was already staring out the window clearly focused on something. The carriage rattled as it began its ascent. It was quiet and pleasant, something she could enjoy; No one to make odd, embarrassing comments and no one to fight with. Touko watched N for a moment; she saw a small smile creep across his face and his eyes soften

"What are you smiling about N?" she asked curiously cocking her head to the side.

N straightened his posture with the smile fading into a straight line. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of the last time we rode this… How beautiful everything was."

Touko thought of many different ways he could have meant that but decided to let it go. N proceeded to speak absentmindedly; "It was in the evening on a summer day, wasn't it? You were nervous, I could tell. Probably because I just popped out of nowhere and asked you to ride with me… I was actually waiting for you." He took a long breath; Touko assumed he was gathering air because he had talked so fast she barely followed.

"After our many encounters I felt that during our battles I was getting to know you better and after a while I started to see us as friends. I liked you. You were different from the rest… strong, intelligent, compassionate… I could see all of that when you were with your Pokémon." N shifted in his seat and looked out the window. "To tell the truth I was a bit jealous of your friends… They could freely talk to you and spend time with you and I couldn't. You probably wouldn't have wanted to talk to me anyway if I didn't force you by battling you…"

"That's not true, I mean if I had only met you once maybe not but after a while you seemed pretty okay. And as for my nervousness, it was the first time I got to ride a Ferris wheel."

The two sat in silence until their carriage was at the top. N muttered sweetly under his breath but loud enough for Touko to hear, "I'm glad we're friends." Touko, feeling a sentimental wave wash over her, reached for the hand N had laying in his lap. Feeling the gentle brush against his skin he turned his head from the scenery back to Touko. "I will always be your friend" she cooed with a charming smile. Their gaze was locked in place. Something in each of them clicked – Touko wanted to embrace the boy, while N wanted to caress her lovely features, admiring them for all time. They each leaned in closer to the other; N taking the hand he had used to prop his head up against the window to flow across Touko's cheek and Touko laying her hands on his chest. Nothing heeded an objection to the pair's position. That is until the carriage stopped with a jolt tossing N on top of Touko on her side of the car.

The corners of their mouths touched only by an inch, just enough for them to feel the softness of their lips. The woman from before opened the door just in time to catch the two groaning from pain in such an awkward position. Touko's eyes grew wide with shock; she was kissing N, on accident, but kissing him all the same, and got caught. This was such a fine day she thought sarcastically. N steadied himself and took Touko's hand to pull her up. The woman holding the door wore a bright, tenacious smile. This was just too much for Touko. She gulped with her grip tightening on N's hand.

"Getting heated was it?" the woman snickered. Neither N nor Touko could protest to the perverted woman.

"The car didn't stop steady enough"

"…It was…"

The woman giggled at the reaction the two gave her. She stepped aside to let them through watching them until the next pair came to ride. N led as Touko followed still holding hands tightly on their way back to the hotel. Neither of them uttered a sound. They could hardly look at each other. The embarrassment level was too high for either of them to wave away, but both of them experienced the same feeling when they touched.

N opened the door to their room heading towards Zoroark and Vulpix. Touko retracted her hand, "Be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Zoroark could tell there was something wrong by N's stiff form and lack of actions. He didn't even look at Touko or acknowledge her existence when she spoke.

'_N?_' Zoroark sniffed. N did not respond right away, instead he sat on the couch leaning his head back covering his face with his arm. "I think… I did something bad."

'_What do you mean?_'

"Touko and I… we went on the Ferris wheel and… something happened." Zoroark waited patiently while he waited for N to recover.

'_What happened?'_

"We were talking… and something told me to lean in closer to her… she was doing the same and…" Zoroark could see where this was going but he decided to let N finish. "The car we were in didn't have a steady landing. It shook and… I fell on top of her… our lips touched."

'_So you kissed her?'_

"I think so… it wasn't full on lip contact but they still touched…"

'_What did she do about it?'_

"She did nothing… I did nothing… we were too shocked I guess."

Zoroark took the time to think about what to say to his friend but nothing came to mind. '_Well, just see what happens when she comes out.'_

Meanwhile Touko sat on the edge of the bath tub touching the place that N kissed. Mixed emotions of fear, happiness, confusion and denial buzzed beneath her skin. She called Bianca as soon as she entered the bathroom, "It's so sweet," she cooed. "No it's not!" Touko whispered in a harsh tone, "I wasn't ready!"

"Sounds to me like you were; you both were close, leaning in to each other ready for that big moment when-"

"Bianca! It was my first kiss and it was an accident!"

"Well since it wasn't full on, maybe it doesn't count?"

"Lips touched, no matter if it was the side of the mouth or not! Oh my god, I wonder what he thinks of me… I feel so horrible!"

"Touko calm down. Just go in there and talk to him and if that doesn't work just agree to pretend nothing happened." Touko sighed heavily, what did she have to lose? Their friendship? Maybe, but not likely.

Touko came out of the bathroom so quietly that N, Zoroark and Vulpix didn't notice. She drifted over to the couch and stood before N. N had already played out all the scenarios in his head after his and Zoroark's little talk. He was actually waiting for her to hall off and smack him but nothing happened. After seeing that Touko was harmless Zoroark grabbed Vulpix by the scruff of the neck and took her to the balcony so the humans could talk.

"Touko… I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?"

Touko shook her head. "I know it wasn't your fault but…"

"Would it have happened… if we weren't forced by gravity to fall into it?"

"I can't say… What do you think?"

N was quiet for a moment. He honestly couldn't answer that question, or was it that he didn't want to. Something in him wanted him to lie but the look on Touko's face told him to go with his 'gut instinct'. "I – Well… I like you Touko… enough to kiss you actually but…"

"But what?" A small twinge of agitation in her voice scared him.

"We are so busy trying to find and stop my father… it wouldn't be right to start something like that. Although I would love to kiss you…"

Touko sat down beside of him and patted his knee. "Touko, do friends kiss?" he blurted feeling that certain strange emotion rise in his chest again. Touko paused holding onto his knee, "Uh… well, yeah… some friends kiss. But it depends on what kind of kiss they do… because some kisses are only appropriate for 'special' relationships.

"Special?"

"Yeah, like boyfriend-girlfriend kind or like married couples and stuff… Some friends just give kisses on the cheeks or on the top of the head or something like that."

"Girlfriend-boyfriend relationships are different that friendly girlfriend/boyfriend relationships aren't they?"

Touko nodded surprisingly enough understanding what he just said. "Yeah, you have the' just friends' one and the 'couple' one."

"Okay… so… what are we?"

Touko looked at him with wide surprised eyes "Well, until one of us asks the other to be their boyfriend or girlfriend we're stuck at 'just friends'… best friends." N smiled thinking of something very impulsive. "Touko, after we catch Ghetsis will you be my girlfriend? I don't know how that works out too well but…" Touko grabbed his face in her hands squishing his cheeks together. "Don't say anymore. Just don't. But yes, that would be fine" she agreed laughing at the awkward shape of his mushed face.

After a while of talking N brought up the magazine Touko was reading last night. Her face glowed with deep crimson as she fidgeted beside of him. "Is that a typical girl's magazine?"

"Well… kind of. I really just got it for the fashion segment and … weight loss tips."

"Weight loss? But Touko, you aren't big at all."

"Oh come on have you seen my ass lately?! It's huge!" She pointed to her posterior forgetting it was N she was talking to and not Bianca. "It got bigger than ever in two years!" she groaned falling back onto the couch. N stared at her limp sulking frame, "But I see nothing wrong with you." Touko peeked through her lashes. "You're kidding right?"

"No, not at all, I'm serious."

Touko sighed, "If you say so…" She would let it slid this time, for N's sake. She was about to get up to call in Zoroark and Vulpix when N grabbed her wrist to stop her from going anywhere. "Touko," his eyes had a sort of gleam that she never noticed before as he said her name, "C-can we try it again? Just once?"

"Try what?"

"Kissing, just this once before we have to see my father?"

Touko giggled halfheartedly, he acted so much like a child sometimes. She sat back down and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were only centimeters apart – their breath hot against their skin, Touko leaned in placing her lips tenderly, and this time properly, onto N's. It was a soft, quick peck before she pulled away red-faced. She looked at N who seemed totally unfazed until a small blush crossed his cheeks. She giggled and kissed his cheek before getting up to call in their Pokémon. Zoroark looked at N knowingly and nodded his head. He smiled to himself thinking his young master was finally becoming a man.

* * *

Rants: Okay I wanted to start out with something funny but cute – given that I have an odd and sick sense of humor I am stretching my abilities here. It was going to start out sounding 'dirty' but end up being the Pokémon in the bed, then I thought it would be better if it were either Touko or N waking up to the other and freaking out. So it ended up being what it is; I hope it was acceptable. I was trying to fill you guys in on what is hinted at or left out between N and Zoroark too. I hope it isn't confusing so you guys can get it. And to the N being semi-naked… I don't think he realized (Touko was like WTF?! But she liked it; you know she did – Haha! Kidding)  
As for any naughtiness in this story I do not really know whether to be very discreet and just have maybe a few make-out scenes when the time comes or just imply things happen (But those won't be until later chapters) , or should I change the rating later?  
Also, I hope you guys don't mind that I am making the Pokémon not only friends with their trainers but also like family. I thought it would be a nice touch.


	8. Chapter 8

** Driftveil**

Each step felt like they were walking further into the belly of a volcano as N and Touko trudged across the drawbridge to Driftveil city. It was a blistering hot morning without a single cloud in the sky. Touko shuffled her feet trying to keep up with N's quick pace. "I don't remember Unova being this hot in the summer," she panted pushing back her hair.

N did not answer her right away; instead he shrugged his shoulders lethargically grunting a 'Un' and kept walking. She could see beads of sweat form on his temple and on his neck – he had to be burning up, she thought, he was wearing longer clothes after all. Vulpix seemed to enjoy this scorching weather as she sat atop N's head; she blew a small flame from her mouth out of excitement. Zoroark rolled his eyes and slowed his pace so that he could be beside of Touko. She smiled and patted him on the head, "Getting jealous" she teased playfully. Zoroark shook his head and nudged her leg.

It wasn't long until the small group reached the heart of Driftveil City. Touko wandered around taking in the new additions to the city, overwhelmed by the many emerald green buildings. She ventured down Market Street in the direction to where Cold Storage used to be only to find something new in its place. Her eyes sparkled from the shimmering lights in the distance.

"Oh, cool! What is that?"

"It's the new building for the Pokémon World Tournament" a familiar voice answered. Touko looked to her right to find a friendly face smiling back at her.

"Austin?" The young man nodded and approached her, "I didn't think I would see you again after you told me you were leaving Unova to travel." Touko shifted her feet nervously. Her breath caught when Austin took her hand and gingerly placed his lips to it. "It's good to see you again" he added before Touko slipped her hand out of his. She nodded, "Yes, it's good to see you too."

She looked back to the shimmering building, "So, a world tournament, huh?"

"Yes, gym leaders and trainers form all over the world come here to battle" he answered coolly.

Touko placed her knuckles to her lips. The thought of battling with great trainers from all over the world excited her. She glanced over her shoulder to N; he stood behind her holding Vulpix tightly, his expression was mute and emotionless but his eyes told her what he truly felt. They were low and crinkling at the corners – it was a glare that told her his thoughts on battling were still opposite of hers. Her smirk faded. Trying to get him to see things her way was going to be hard. But perhaps she misinterpreted the source of the expression all together.

Moments of silence passed before Austin shoved his hands in his pockets asking, "So are you going to introduce me to your friend there or not?" Touko snapped her head up and grabbed N's sleeve pulling him closer "This is N. The friend I told you about." Austin nodded trying to conceal his expression, "So this is the infamous N…" he looked directly at N; N's poker face was something to be desired. Austin flinched when N blinked – it made his apathy seem colder towards him. Touko smacked N's back trying to tell him to be polite and say something. He just looked at her for a moment before turning his attention to Austin again, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Austin smirked at the glare N seemed to direct solely at him, a truly frightening look. "Likewise" he said before smiling joyfully to Touko – something N did not enjoy. "I better get going. It was nice seeing you again and I'm glad you found your friend" he turned to N, "You take care of her." Austin waved after them biding the trainer's adieu.

Touko dragged N back to the market area and placed him on a bench on the opposite side of the street with Vulpix and Zoroark next to him. "Okay you guys, I'm going to go get a few things. You stay here" she told them firmly.

"Why can't we go with you?"

"Because… I like to shop by myself"

Touko placed her hand on Vulpix's head and patted it. "You watch after him" she whispered to the two fox Pokémon before popping her head up and shooting N a sly smile. His brows knitted together making Touko's smile widen. She turned and ran toward the market place before he could open his mouth to ask what she meant.

Cool air breezed through the airy metal canopy of the market place. Touko looked around stopping at every shop and collecting small things that would prove useful on her travels until she went home. She finally came across a booth that had what she was looking for: poké balls. She needed one for Vulpix to rest in instead of having her always sit on N's head or on her shoulder.

After she had made her purchase she wandered down the way towards the Pokémon food stalls. She would find a good snack for Zoroark and Vulpix there. Thinking of those beloved Pokémon she smiled to herself not paying attention to where she was going. A hard thud against another body shook her from her daze. "Oh, I'm so sorry I…" she stopped in mid-sentence after realizing who she had bumped into.

"It's you"

"Whoa… I never thought I'd see you again" Touko nervously mumbled.

The blond in front of her simply smiled. "I heard you went to look for my brother… It was the talk of Unova at the time" Concordia blurted. Touko nodded, "He's outside if you want to see him." Concordia's eyes grew into large sunny orbs until she forced herself to regain her composure. "Anthea and I have some more shopping to do, maybe later" she looked at Touko and with a sad smile she added, "Come by our house after you get done here. We live with Rood and some other ex-Plasma members in the big house on the hill next to the gym. You can stop for lunch, perhaps?"

Touko agreed with a quick nod before Concordia left. She wandered around thinking of what Concordia had said; there was a house full of supposed ex-Plasma members? Could Concordia be telling the truth about being an 'ex' member or was it a trap?

She shook her head. No, it was Concordia after all. She and her sister helped Touko that time and her current body language did not signify any ill will. It couldn't be a trap, she thought, it was an invitation that she and N could deny – speaking of N how would he take to seeing his sisters and a few ex members again? Touko shrugged her shoulders and headed for the exit. Touko couldn't help but wonder if she thought about things too much.

When she stepped out Touko couldn't help but laugh to herself at the sight before her. N was standing in the middle of a small crowd of girls. He was obviously fretting over the closeness and confused by the look on his face. Three of the five girls were around her age if not a bit older and the other two a little younger. She wondered if they knew who they were talking to. Zoroark was in a defensive stance trying to keep Vulpix away from the reaching girls.

The dark fox spotted the brunette and made a run for it. He circled behind Touko and hunched low to the ground glaring at the girls. Touko ran her fingers through his mane, "Don't like a lot of attention?" she asked giggling under her breath. Zoroark leaned in to her soft caresses – he liked being petted by Touko. Touko stopped when she glanced over to the crowd surrounding N. The mentioned young man was trying to avoid the girls' odd behavior and advances at all costs. Touko glared at one of the girls as she obviously tried to touch N's shoulder and another tried to play with his hair. She rolled her eyes thinking they were trying too hard and he probably didn't even realize what they were doing. Zoroark nudged his head towards his friend. Touko smirked, "I know, he needs help doesn't he?" Zoroark nodded and handed Vulpix to the girl.

Touko calmly walked over and shoved her free hand between two of the girls, shoving them out of the way. She forced a bright smile and linked her arm with N's and planted a light kiss on his cheek making him freeze in place. "Sorry I took so long sweetie, I see you made some new friends are you having fun?" she fibbed deviously. N stuttered trying to form an answer. Touko flashed him a wink hoping he wasn't too dense to misunderstand what she was trying to do. Touko smirked and cocked her head at the baffled group of girls before she yanked N's arm and pulled him away.

Once they were far enough away Touko retracted her arm and placed Vulpix on the ground. N stood quietly watching Touko dig in one of the bags and give Zoroark and Vulpix each a treat. Vulpix nibbled and gnawed on the berry given to her as Touko patted her head. "Pokémon like you don't they Touko" N asked watching said girl scratch the fire fox behind her ear.

Touko shrugged, "I guess they do." She craned her head back to see the man behind her. She giggled thinking of the incident that occurred a few minutes ago, "What were those girls wanting" she asked. He shrugged. "I don't know really. They came up to me wanting to see Vulpix and then started asking questions about her… and then about me" his voice was low and grew quiet as he trailed off in thought looking away.

"I met Concordia in one of the shops" Touko blurted not wanting to know the details of his awkward encounter. N snapped his head up in her direction. "She invited us to lunch. Apparently she and Anthea live here in Driftveil" she informed matter-of-factly.

N shifted thinking about what his friend had just said. Impatiently Touko asked "Do you want to take her up on her invitation?" But N did not answer her. "I think she would like to see you" she stated trying to coax a response from him. N released a drawn out sigh that he must have been holding since she first told him of his sister, "Do you think so?"

Touko nodded, "I think they miss you. I could see it in her eyes."

N huffed and crossed his arms over his chest clearly thinking of his answer. Something in him didn't want to face his sisters but a different part wanted to see them, wanted to make sure they were all right and they were probably wondering the same about him. He sighed and glanced back at Touko nodding, "I would like to see my sisters" he said simply causing Touko to smile. "Now that's a good boy!" she shouted excitedly jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. She loved to see siblings happy and together – kind of like her and her sister. Come to think of it, what was her sister doing? She hadn't called in a while.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block and some personal matter to attend to. I think I will play some more with jealousy between N and Touko (and some other characters later on) in the up coming chapters. This chapter was a bit short and I only edited it once so it may not be that good. Please excuse any errors.


	9. Chapter 9

** Reprimand**

"Well, this looks like the place" Touko sighed looking around for any other buildings in the area. To her displeasure the road was empty and land barren of any human life; only trees and other foliage covered the terrain and the faint noises of Pokémon in the distance were the only traces of life. She placed her fists on her hips and glared at the long path of stairs leading up to the landing of the hill. 'It looks like a school house' she thought as her eyes wandered over the building.

'_Spreeee_!' Vulpix squealed as she slipped from her post on top of Touko's head. Touko's heart jumped into her throat as the tiny fox tumbled quickly to the ground. Before she could react the infant fox was snickering in the arms of Zoroark. "Vulpix" Touko cried, "What has gotten into you? You could have gotten hurt!"

Vulpix frowned with her ears folding back and her tail curling up over her belly to cover her nose. Touko knelt down and rubbed one of Vulpix's paws between her fingers. "I know you were just playing but you could have gotten hurt and we don't want that do we?" she asked trying to keep a soft smile. Vulpix glanced over to N who just nodded with a sad smile ghosting over his lips. She turned back to Touko and licked her fingers with a happy squeaking noise with each lap.

Touko turned her attention to N. He was now staring at the house with a blank face but Touko could see the wheels turning and forming into elegant formulas that decoded all the secret seals of life. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Ready to see your sisters?" she asked. N tightened his free hand into a fist knowing his sisters would have something to say about his absence and lack of communication over the years. He braced himself mentally. "I… I believe so" he answered coolly lacing his fingers with Touko's. She smiled remembering what it was like to see her sister again for the first time. "Well then," she started with one foot on the first step, "Let's get going!" she announced with her fist rocketing into the air.

N knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. His eyes were downcast and an aura of doom seemed to linger around him. Touko wondered if he was remembering something and ended up blurting out "What's wrong? This is supposed to be a happy time." N glanced out of the corner of his eye, "You don't understand… My sisters are-" But before he could finish the door flung open and out popped the sage Rood with a bellowing "BOO!"

Both N and Touko jumped back not expecting the sudden outburst. "Sage Rood," N greeted after collecting himself; his intertwined hand gripped tightly around Touko's until she couldn't feel it any longer. "Hello Lord N! It is such a pleasure to see you. We have been patiently awaiting your return," Rood professed, "Please, please, young master, come in" he gestured for the group to enter.

Rood lead them further into the house before he abruptly stopped and turned. He looked at N and then to Touko, "Ah, I see you have _the_ girl with you my lord," he snatched Touko's hands up and knelt onto one knee, "Thank you for helping my young lord at that time and also for bringing him here to us. My apologies for disturbing you at the door, I am fond of surprises you see."

"Yes, I- I remember" Touko muttered looking to the side. N took Touko's hands from the sage's and placed them at her sides. "This is the old safe house is it not?" N questioned. "Yes my lord" Rood agreed, "We now care for Pokémon that were separated from their trainers here" Rood answered in a single breath. Before Rood could say more two familiar faces peeped through from behind an archway. Concordia gasped clasping her hands together, "I didn't think you would actually come. I'm so glad you're here!" She and Anthea practically pushed Rood out of the way to get to their brother.

"Ah, you have grown since the last time we spoke" Anthea cooed, "I see you're still growing your hair out" she mumbled walking clockwise around him to inspect the changes from years past.

"And your soft features have hardened; more adult-like" Concordia added. The sisters were reserved but shared wide grins of joy with their brother. They were happy to see the negligible changes but what they really hoped for was not something to be seen by the naked eye, but felt and experienced. They stared at him for a moment wondering if they could manage to notice that change but nothing came of it. N had no reaction to his sisters or anyone else in the room for that matter. He was bottling everything up as usual – it seemed he had less human emotion than before.

Touko flinched at the sound of flesh smacking together and the muffled yelp that followed. The sisters had simultaneously slapped N; Anthea using her palm against his cheek and Concordia going for the back of his head. They were frozen in place seething with rage while N stood shell-shocked looking up at the ceiling. He was gathering his thoughts before he lost composure and lashed out which was something he carried himself above quite honorably.

His sisters had never laid a forceful hand to him before, only kindness and compassion emanated from the two. They did however attempt to scold him but it was out of love that they did so, so why were they doing such things now?

N inhaled deeply before lowering his head and glaring at his sisters who returned the look with dagger-like eyes. "I expect I had that coming… But for what reason I do not understand" he breathed calmly. Anthea attached her fists to her hips, "Because, dear brother, you lack human compassion!"

Concordia crossed her arms, "Did you learn anything while you were gone? And why didn't you tell us where you were?"

"We thought horrible things; wondering if you were alive"

"If you had proper care"

"If you were safe"

"And if you were learning anything!" Concordia added sharply. It was N's turn to flinch this time as both sisters jabbed their fingers into his chest. Touko silently stepped away ending up next to Rood. She had almost forgotten he was there. They watched in horror and delight as Anthea and Concordia expressed their feelings towards their brother. At times it seemed that they didn't care at all while other times they were overflowing with emotion as they continued to rant.

"I have learned many things on my travels" N interjected quickly before his sisters could lecture anymore, "I have spent much time with many people and learned that through Pokémon people and their Pokémon understand one another better. I realize now that battling is not a bad thing… although I still don't like to force my friends to battle I do understand that they do it for their trainers because they care for them…" Of course this was not the extent of what he had learned but he figured this would quell the women's anger.

Anthea and Concordia eased back seeming to take in his words. Anthea hummed tapping her fingers together, "You must have surveyed many people and encountered many battles to learn that…"

"But have you made any progress with this new-found information?"

"I have… helped many people communicate with their Pokémon and the Pokémon themselves as well. I have helped some with understanding each other during a battle. I actually didn't realize I was doing anything but a few people pointed it out…" said N sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with an unsteady smile.

The tension around his sisters eased. They smiled and lunged at N with open arms wrapping him in a tight embrace. When the three were done with their reunion Anthea and Concordia stepped through the door way they originally came through. "Come on," Anthea motioned with her hand, "Lunch is ready. Come this way."

Anthea disappeared into what seemed to be the kitchen while Concordia lead them into a sitting room. Concordia sat N and Touko next to each other on a couch. Touko looked around the room before turning her attention to Anthea who came shuffling in with two trays balancing on each arm. She sat the first one down trying not to spill the tea in the pot and then the other, Concordia helped her spread the plates of sandwiches, homemade pastries, and cakes.

Everything was peaceful for a moment before Anthea's personality darkened. She glared at N who had relaxed into the couch. He seemed absent as he carefully munched on a pastry. "N," she spoke sharply resurrecting him from his deep thoughts, "So when were you going to tell us?"

Both N's and Touko's brows furrowed in confusion at her question. Anthea pointed a dainty finger toward his lap. Both trainers looked to find N holding Touko's hand in a terrified death grip. Neither had noticed. Touko blushed but N didn't seem to be fased. He looked up at the pastel haired woman as if he were confused about her question. Touko noted his denseness thinking about rolling him over with an asphalt roller screaming 'Idiot, idiot, idiot!' or at least smacking him upside the head for good measure. He was a grown man, how could he be so clueless.

Anthea ghosted a small smile before looking him straight in the eye and saying, "Your aura is filled with confused swirling passages of ardor and affection. I noticed this as soon as I saw you but that," she pointed again, "That is my proof. You have acquired some human passion, correct? And here I was almost convinced you were socially impaired."

N stammered under his breath. "I… I have been getting along better with people. I now see that I have friends…" he said squeezing Touko's hand, He decided that telling them he asked Touko to be his 'girlfriend' was irrelevant at the moment. They would go into hysterics. He would visit again and tell them more about his journey and friendships and ease it in with that. Anthea and Concordia smiled brightly emanating a heavenly light in their bliss, "Finally!" they shouted in unison.

Unexpectedly Zoroark and Vulpix ran through the room and circled around the facing couches. A Patrat and Joltik scurried into the room; coming to a stop they surveyed the room for the two runaways. The Pokémon pair split up in search of Zoroark and Vulpix. Joltik scrambled up the wall and Patrat dashed under the furniture. Patrat closed its eyes and concentrated on its surroundings. It sniffed at a large potted plant that it didn't remember having a place in this particular room. A red-orange tail popped out of one of the leaves followed by Vulpix's head. Her black button like eyes grew with panic.

Vulpix jumped and headed for Touko but was tackled by Patrat, the plant behind them misted into a dark cloud which turned into Zoroark. He scrambled to reach the smaller fox but found himself shocked by a bolt of lightning shooting from the ceiling. He glared at Joltik. Unmoved by his threatening look Joltik jumped onto his face and latched on. Zoroark grabbed it and pulled trying to pry the electric Pokémon from his head.

N, Concordia, Touko and Anthea all watched in silence. Touko noticed that Patrat was tickling Vulpix making her squeak with laughter. "They are playing tag" Concordia laughed, "It seems they have found some new playmates!" The four of them laughed as the Pokémon played – well, at least two of the Pokémon were playing, Zoroark and Joltik were at odds with each other and all but attacking one another.

Later that evening, after some time bonding with his sisters, N decided it was time he and Touko take their leave. Touko was talking with Bianca – they planned to meet in the next town and wait for Mei and the others before making a decision on what to do next. It seemed that no one had seen anything strange in the past few days.

"They must be laying low" Touko commented coldly. On the screen Bianca pursed her lips, "Maybe Mei knows something?"

"I doubt it. She would have called if there was anything remotely interesting to talk about, she's a blabbermouth"

Bianca giggled, "She used to be such a tattle-tale when we were younger… But you're right she would call right away if something happened"

Touko's X-transceiver buzzed indicating there was another call coming in; "Oh, I think Mei is calling, I'll see you later" she said waving and answering the other call. "Touko, Touko!" Mei chirped flailing her arms and gasping for air. "What is it" her older sister answered with alarm cracking in her voice.

"I need to tell you something!"

"Well what is it?"

"I can't tell you _now_!" Mei whined. Touko sweat-dropped, "Is it important?"

"Yea – no…"

Touko leaned her head forward, shrugging her shoulders back; her eyes turning into un-amused half circles, "Really?" Mei twiddled her thumbs twisting in place like a child that had a secret to tell and couldn't.

"Is it relevant to what we are doing?" Touko sighed. Defeated Mei grabbed her hair and pulled it, "I don't know what to do!" she yelled to no one in particular. Touko raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Touya and Kyohei are killing me! Hyuu just stands there like a zombie until he gets mad and then we're all yelling at everything and everyone. We haven't seen or heard of any plasma members since we beat those guys the other day. I'm getting bored!"

Touko heaved and sighed at the thought of her little sister's impatient personality. A trait they shared but compared to Touko Mei was a harmless kitten. "Is that all?" grumbled the older sibling. Mei quieted at her sister's remark and poked her fingers together.

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Depends… What did you do?"

"I... I, uh" Mei stuttered fighting the feeling of uneasiness rising in her stomach. "I actually called you to ask a question…" Touko glared knowing her sister had to have done something if she was avoiding the subject and asking her if she wouldn't be mad. She ground her teeth together, "Mei, What-Did-You-Do?"

* * *

I must say I apologize for chapters 7 and 8 for being written terribly... I might edit them when I get the chance. I have gotten myself in a writing slump but I think I may have fixed that as of today. Hopefully anyway. Wish me luck on the next few chapters! I hope to make it more interesting for you guys. Tell me what you think. I love everyone's reviews, it helps the stories progression along. Now I'm off to write the next chapter, ta-ta my lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

** Retrospect**

Of all the things her sister could have told her, _this_ was her answer? _This_ was what she had done in the care of her so-called best friend? The phone call had been cut short when Touko became so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't remember how to breathe; she had become dazed, dizzy, and promptly fainted from the shock. Now Touko was in a state of awe lying in N's arms. He sat under a tall shady tree on the skirts of the beaten path of Route 6 with the female trainer resting on his lap. She hadn't moved in a while. He was getting worried.

All of a sudden she started rolling her head from side to side on his lap lightly groaning from the back of her throat. She clutched her stomach but the nausea had moved up turning into a heavy lump in her throat. N didn't know what to do for her except softly run his hand over her forehead and hold her close, much like he did small injured Pokémon when he was a child – if they would let him near enough to comfort them, that is.

"My baby sister" moaned the mess of a woman on his knee. Touko reached up, her hands grasping the air like she was about to strangle the living life out of someone. Her eyes were distant and hazy; "My. _Baby_. Sister." she punctuated almost snarling through ground teeth. Her hands clawed at the air and grasped as if she had caught the imaginary person and coiled her slender fingers around their throat. Then she growled and clenched her fists together so tightly her nails dug into the skin. N saw thin trickles of crimson liquid stream down her hand. Fear stabbed him in the heart rendering him almost breathless and he pried Touko's hands open and forced her to squeeze his hands when she felt the urge to harm something. He would rather she tear him apart limb from limb than to hurt herself in the slightest bit.

"Shh, Touko, it's okay" he cooed in a soothing tone. If Touko had been aware of anything but the feeling of betrayal and guilt she would have snaked her arms around his neck clutching his shirt so tightly it might tear and listened to his velveteen words. But she didn't. No, Touko was wrapped up in her own little world replaying that conversation over and over in her head driving herself mad.

She was distraught. It was simple to see. Her sister whom she still saw as just a child had done the unimaginable – no, the unfathomable. The thought crossed her mind again; their conversation going like this:

"_What. Did. You. Do_?!" hissed the older brunette through clenched teeth.

On the screen of the X-transceiver Mei cowered knowing her sister was thoroughly furious but she would all but have a heart attack after she had told her the real story. "I, uh… I… well" Mei stammered trying to assemble the embarrassing words in order. Touko scowled knowing that nothing good could come of her sister's confessions. It never did.

"Well, I'm waiting"

Mei gulped. "Well you see… it happened yesterday…. Touya and Kyohei were getting into it, teasing each other and going on until it got out of hand. Hyuu," she cooed and blushed at the boy's name making Touko cringe, "Hyuu was their next target besides themselves. He and Touya challenged each other to a battle which Touya won but Hyuu said he cheated and that didn't go very well." Mei paused looking at the floor before she continued. "I was ignoring them but somehow got sucked into their tornado of chaos… We were all in a sour mood by then. And Touya started making comments to Hyuu; me and Kyohei tried to break up their fight but I ended up accidentally kicking Kyohei in the face and Touya accidentally hit me… which made Hyuu mad for some reason" she began to mumble the last few words as she chewed on her lip.

'And this is what you called to tell me?' Touko thought raising a brow, 'We fight each other all the time so why would I get mad over that?'

Mei inhaled, "We're all fine… sort of" she added.

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well… Touya and Hyuu won't speak to each other and Kyohei will barely look at me. I think I hurt his pride."

"And you called to tell me this why?"

"Actually that's not what I called to tell you about. It's what happened after."

Touko stared at the screen motionless. Here was the final blow, she knew it. Mei, the cute little trouble maker had done something so bad she can't live with herself so she has to call her big sister to get it off her chest. She patiently waited for Mei to deliver the devastating news, whatever it was.

A moment passed with the girls staring at one another until Touko snapped, "Well what is it?!"

Mei jumped. "I-I-I…" she stammered biting her lip with tears swelling up in her eyes. This must have been bad. "I-I s-slept wi-with H-Hyuu!" she wailed as fat tears ran down her cheeks. Touko stared at the screen for a second before her head began to swim and everything began to turn white. She stumbled back but N caught her and told Mei Touko would have to call her back before ending the call.

Rising up Touko squeezed N's hand until it cracked. He didn't mind. Much. "I'm going to kill them" she mumbled under her breath. N just stared at her. "How could Touya let this happen to my _baby _sister?!" Her voice was cracking; she was on the verge of hysterics. She let go of N's hand and straddled him, grabbing him by the shoulders. She shook him and yelled, "How?!" Her words and actions were feral, unlike the proud champion he once saw her as, but now she was confused and heart-broken.

She was searching for answers he could not give her. Touko's beautiful cerulean orbs misted over as tears swelled onto her lashes. She finally fell onto N and clutched onto him as he rubbed her back. "You will have to ask her that I'm afraid. But I don't see the problem; we sleep together all the time" he replied simply.

His statement was something she expected. Poor N, she thought, he had taken it literally and not metaphorically. Maybe he didn't know about such things after all, she thought. "N," Touko sighed heavily leaning back to sit in the cubby hole his folded legs provided, "That's not what she meant." Her words were sharp and to the point.

N blinked waiting for her to continue. She shook her head, "I swear for a genius sometimes you're really slow, N." With the pad of his thumb N whipped away the last stray tear that fell onto Touko's cheek. She looked at him with great severity betrayed in her eyes. "She meant that they had sex, N. My baby sister let someone she thought was a friend take advantage of her and took her innocence away."

Processing this information N kept his statuesque expression. "So they mated? So what" He was blunt as usual. Touko's eye twitched. _Bad_ choice of words he thought. It took a moment for N to realize what had just happened a second later; Touko had taken him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his back against the tree. She was holding him there. If he was surprised by her actions he didn't show it. Touko breathed heavily "So what? So what! Goddamnit N, she's too young! I mean, I wouldn't care if she was dating him or something for a while and then that happened but this?" After she had finished her rant her mouth jerked as if she was trying to form other words but nothing came out.

"Touko," N began halfheartedly – a little dismal because of her harshness, "I am the youngest of my siblings and we didn't… get to grow up like a normal family like you did, so I may be out of place when I tell you this but Mei is not a child anymore."

The brunette loosened her grip on his shirt. She was hearing him loud and clear but wanted to deny it. "You are eighteen, correct? So she is what, sixteen?" Touko nodded to confirm his calculations. "What were you doing when you were sixteen?"

"Battling you, but that is a different story!"

"Is it? You had a mind of your own and did what you pleased. You were a young woman just like she is now."

"But I wasn't out having sex! Not even by accident!" she countered quickly. "I… I just want to protect her" Touko whimpered falling onto N's chest. She couldn't help but feel so powerless. N patted her and ran his long fingers through her hair until she calmed down. Touko found herself tranquil in minutes as she listened to the steady beat of N's heart. She understood what he meant and was surprised that he could even say such things. He really had grown on his journey after all.

After a while of laying on N Touko decided she would call Mei back before she and N headed off to meet Cheren and Bianca. Mei picked up on the first ring, probably waiting for the call Touko thought. Touko apologized to her sister and kept her cool. She had asked for the details if her sister wanted to share which she was more than happy to oblige.

Mei told her with great enthusiasm "Well Hyuu had come in to make sure I was okay, which I was, and we sat there talking and ranting for a while until we started talking about other things besides Touya and Kyohei. He told me he liked me" she blushed and smiled timidly. Touko forced a compassionate smile but said nothing.

"He told me he liked me since we were kids… but was too shy to tell me, more like stubborn if you ask me" Mei laughed, "then we talked some more and we kissed and… one thing lead to another."

"Do you regret it?" Touko inquired bluntly. Mei shook her head in protest, "No, actually. He is very nice and he has been ever since. It's not awkward or anything. Sure he has a rough and tumble side but he is different with me."

Touko snorted. "I'm still gonna kick his ass you know, both his and Touya's." Mei didn't object she knew Touko would follow through with her threat either way so there was no point in arguing. "Are you two going out?"

Mei nodded.

"He better be good to you or I _will_ kill him"

Mei nodded again rolling her eyes. Touko stuck her tongue out at her sister. "Very well then, if we have an understanding I will talk to you later. We are going to meet Cheren and Bianca in the next town." With that the sisters left their conversation on good terms. Touko now stood beside of N who was in front of her to give her some privacy.

"Are you really going to?"

"Going to what? Kick Hyuu's ass, of course" Touko finished for him nonchalantly as if it were the most casual response in the world. N snickered with a smirk slithering across his lips, Touko was very amusing sometimes.

'In retrospect', Touko thought punching N playfully in the side, 'this may not be a bad thing'. N returned her attack with a nudge of his elbow on her arm – this continued for most of their walk on to Irricus City.

* * *

Welp, there ya go. I actually laughed when I got the idea for this chapter so I _had _to write it up. I hope it was acceptable, I sure as hell thought it was funny. Well, R&R, show some love, tell me how I'm doing and all that. Thank you for reading, cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

So, by now some of you have noticed I have dry and/or sadistic humor which I hope no one minds. This is a **warning** for the story though: Hyuu does get his ass handed to him in this chapter, other shippings are hinted at, and there will be violence and language that I do not refrain from using in this chapter. Moreover, I will try to make it as pleasant and humorous as possible. Enjoy!

* * *

** Oppression**

It was a long trek through the winding path of Route 6. The pair of trainers rested for a while in Chargestone Cave admiring the electric sparks that coursed through the rigid walls. Touko liked it here; it was truly a beautiful place, she thought. N played with the floating rocks so charged with power they had their own gravitational pull. It was hard not to laugh at him as he got excited, his eyes glistening with the gleaming blue current, and trying to calculate mathematical theories behind the phenomena. Yes, it was nice here. She could spend hours listening to the static noise and watching the wild Pokémon scurry by. She remembered N liked this place too, what was it he said? Oh, yes, "'Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon... If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place'" she remembered, cringing at the thought of his statement about 'if people did not exist'. Touko glanced over at N who had found a new friend, a Joltik that apparently belonged to him years ago. He conversed with the creature obviously happy to see it again.

Touko looked at the time on her X-transceiver. Six P.M. on the dot. She huffed thinking of how much easier it would have been for everyone to follow the original plan and meet in Driftveil or Mistralton but Bianca and Cheren had asked for everyone to meet them in Icirrus. She had her suspicions but her childhood friends were tightlipped about things.

"N," said Touko as she rose to her feet "It's getting late, I think we should ride Reshiram or Zekrom to Icirrus before it gets dark." N nodded and sat his little friend on a charged stalagmite. The small Pokémon looked disappointed to be left alone but N promised to it, whispering, "I will come back to visit, don't worry." Touko noted the jittery Pokémon twitch with happiness.

It was dusk when Reshiram landed in the moors of Icirrus. The dragon's descending body sent silent waves of air combing through the leafy canopy around them. N was the first to hop off taking Touko by the hand and helping her down. The white beast was called back into its poke ball before the pair headed through the murky grassland.

Before N and Touko could round the bend through the clearing something or someone came running from behind them grabbing Touko and holding her in a death grip covering her mouth with their hand.

N froze when the neutral presence of the female trainer vanished in thin air. He turned to see where she had gone only to have someone jerk him back and cover his mouth as well.

He was forced to walk backwards into the brush and pushed down to the ground. Grunting through ground teeth as his back hit the ground. His muffled noise was hushed with his captor harshly shushing him.

N was about to say something to this person, to tell them off, to challenge them, to ask what they wanted with him, but found himself hushed again by a soft slender finger pressed to his lips. Following the silhouette he found that this arm belonged to Touko. She scooted closer to him so that she could whisper, "Don't be alarmed, it was Cheren and Bianca who took us" then she pointed to a hole that seemed to be held open by Cheren in the bush, "Be quiet and look." N nodded and watched the small group of people converse amongst themselves.

Three Plasma grunts stood in a tight circle whispering to each other. Luckily their voices were loud enough to pick up at a short distance.

"So we have everything then?" a blond male grunt asked.

A ginger, presumably the leader, nodded. "Yes, all we have to do is attack at the right moment at the top of Dragonspiral Tower."

"How long till then?" the female grunt asked looking at the timer in her hand.

"Two hours. Kyurem has been spotted. It is weak so a surprise aerial attack should be our ticket to recapturing the monster."

"We will have the other sectors coming from below as well just to be safe" the blond countered the ginger.

At the sound of rustling leaves the trio turned at the ready to face the intrusion. For a moment the rustling stopped and the grunt's guard grew weary. The leader took a few cautious steps forward to where the sound came from. He abruptly stopped as the thick foliage trembled again with more force.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked, much like a frightened little girl, as a Deerling burst out and romped through the clearing past the grunts and dove into another hedge between the trees. The blond snickered, "What the hell man? A Deerling scared you?"

"You sound just like a little girl" the woman laughed. Both comrades laughed until they turned beat red and gasped for air. The leader twitched with anger "Come on, forget about it. We need to get out of here before someone finds us." After collecting themselves the grunts disappeared in a flash.

The four trainers sat motionless; Cheren's hand was on Bianca's mouth and N's was covering Touko's. Both men removed their hands and all four trainers exhaled in relief. "That was close" Cheren whispered to the others.

"That's why we wanted you to come here," Bianca began, "We have been watching them day and night for the past couple of days. Those three are usually the ones that meet here in secret" she informed with all seriousness.

"They found Kyurem?" asked N.

"Yeah, they tracked it here to Dragonspiral Tower and evidently have been planning on how to recapture it without making much fuss."

"Of course, being discovered would be bad on their part" Touko chided crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Cheren and Bianca nodded in response. "We should head back to the Pokémon center though. We called Touya and him and the others are coming." Touko stiffened at Cheren's remark. A small smirk crept up one side of her face. 'Two birds with one stone today then' she thought imagining the things she could do to Touya, Hyuu and Ghetsis. These disturbing thoughts triggered a sadistic fetish; she began chuckling under her breath manically. The others could do nothing but stare knowing something was crossing her mind. Too bad N was the only one that knew what it was.

Touko, Cheren, N, and Bianca sat quietly in the lobby of the Pokémon center waiting for Touya, Mei and the others. It was utterly boring. Bianca took up most of the couch facing N and Touko; Bianca's head was lying on Cheren's lap. For once the ditzy blond didn't speak. It was unusual. Touko noted how cute Bianca looked as she fought sleep; slightly drooling she would doze just to snap her eyes wide open when Cheren's finger would brush her cheek. If they aren't together Touko would be surprised.

N jumped a little in his seat when Mei's voice rang throughout the lobby calling for Touko. "Touko!" she cried racing towards her sister. Touko braced herself for the impact, tensing every muscle in her body. With a muffled 'oof' she and her sister tumbled out of her seat onto the floor. "Oh, sis, I've missed you so much!" Touko shook her head rolling her eyes, "I've missed you too Mei, now please get off me!"

The group had headed outside after Cheren had informed the rest of them on the whereabouts of Team Plasma and their plan to capture Kyurem. Touko had been glaring the entire time at Touya and Hyuu, randomly grumbling under her breath and shooting rude comments toward them.

Unlike his easy-going demeanor, Touya found himself snapping at Touko. "Touko, what the hell is wrong with you? You've been in a sour mood since we got here."

Touko huffed and with a haughty attitude stated, "Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine." She crossed her arms and tilted her chin up. This did not please the older male brunette in the least. He knew Touko was moody sometimes but this was ridiculous!

"Geez, Touko you need to get laid" he joked stifling a chuckle. Uh-oh that was something he should _not_ have said!

"_What _did you just say?!"

"You heard me; you need to get laid, bad! You're too moody!"

Her heart jumped, her skin was on fire, and the rage that was already past its boiling point exploded feeling like lava coursing through her veins. Touko marched with heavy, solid steps until she was face to face with Touya. She stabbed his chest with a slender finger. "Do _not_ tell me what I need, Touya!" she began harshly. "In fact, it's your fault I'm "moody"" she mocked, her voice raising an octave on the last word.

"My fault? How the fuck is it my fault?" he inquired defensively.

"Because, you dumb bastard, I left you in charge and guess what happened?"

Touya held his breath trying to think of what she was talking about as she prodded her bony finger into his chest. "Oh" was all he could say. He had no explanation, no defense lined up, nothing. He knew exactly what had happened and exactly what she was talking about. There was no way he could work his way out of it, especially since it was Touko as the accuser. She didn't just let things die, no; she was the type that got straight to the point and solved those problems and it usually involved violence.

"Oh? Oh!" she yelled grabbing him by the ear, "That's all you have to say?!"

She yanked his ear harder and slapped him across the face. Touya whimpered holding back a painful cry. Kyohei, Cheren, N, and Hyuu all winced in pain as if it were them on the receiving end of the blow when Touko slammed him against the wall of the Pokémon center and drove her knee into his stomach. Touya fell to the ground moaning and coughing. "I s-suppose… I deserved th-at" he groaned. Touko smirked sinfully; Touya was in the perfect position on his hands and knees like a wounded dog and she was behind him. There was no time for Touya to process what had happened before he was forced to the ground headfirst. Needless to say Touko took the time to deliver a swift kick to his behind.

Sighing with a hint of satisfactory she cracked her knuckles. "Now that Boy-Toy is done," she turned her head slowly, eerily to Hyuu. Kyohei and Mei were next to him and after seeing Touko's expression they backed away, hiding behind Cheren and Bianca. Hyuu whipped his head from side to side looking for the other two. Panic rose in his chest. His heart beat until it pounded against his ribcage. Touko was slowly making her way to him, her sinful expression unfazed. "Traitors!" he cried ready to turn and run; he remembered what fighting Touko was like from meeting her once before. He did _not_ want to go through that again!

Too late, his actions were not fast enough to escape the wrath belonging to Touko. Said girl swiftly grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and jerked him back. "I'm going to have fun with you" she hissed before taking his wrist and pulled his arm behind his back until she heard his shoulder cracked, the other arm was soon to follow. She placed her foot in the small of his back and pushed. It was too painful for Hyuu to try and wiggle free. Surprisingly she let go and pushed with her foot to knock him to the floor. Touko grabbed him encircling her arms around his waist, hoisting him up and doubling back she smashed his head onto the ground. Hyuu groaned and covered his head with his arms hoping she was done but something in his gut told him this was just the beginning.

Touko grabbed a fistful of hair and lifted him up. "Listen Quilfish head," she whispered hatefully, "If you truly like my sister I don't care what the hell you do but let me tell you, if I see her shed one tear you won't be as lucky as you are now!"

Hyuu gulped and nodded. He knew Touko was good on her word… and threats. Her eyes were burning white and a demonic aura seemed to loom over her shoulders. Satisfied with their understanding she let him go – but not before she lifted her leg at full force and nailed him between the legs. The crowd of friends, even the girls, hissed and 'oh'ed in sympathy. Hyuu gruffly panted and held his manhood before he fell back and curled into the fetal position.

Cheren leaned close to N unable to take his eyes off of the cowering Hyuu and his attacker as she kicked him repeatedly in the ribs and stomach. "Better not cross her if you plan on living" he told N in a hushed voice, "Touko isn't exactly the type to let things go until she's had her hands on you" he warned. N nodded silently watching unable to take his eyes off of the feisty woman.

After Hyuu and Touya had sobered up from their attack the group headed to Dragonspiral Tower to end things with Team Plasma once and for all. There was an icy wind picking up causing snow to fall from the hazy abyss above the tower. Touko watched as lights flashed and sparked above the haze of thick mist. It had already started. The faint hum of helicopters blades echoed while clashing with the sound of a mournful roar. Her heart ached. They were torturing that poor creature.

"Kyurem is… scared" N breathed heavily. "It doesn't want to be controlled again like that… It says it hurts" he continued clenching his fists. Touko grabbed the pokeball that contained Zekrom but N held her hand down and shook his head. "It's not a wise idea" he mouthed before letting go. At first Touko seemed confused but then realized if she had let Zekrom out she would had soared to the top of that tower and proceeded to enforce regrettable havoc.

"We need to make a quick plan" said Cheren holding up his hand so that everyone would look at him. "Yeah, this isn't like last time," Touko mumbled glaring at N, "I was lead to my victory with no complications." N raised a brow at her comment before he figured that she meant that this was going to be harder than last time.

Touko thought for a moment. When it hit her she pounded her fist into her hand. "I've got it! Half of us will attack from the top and the other half will come from the bottom that way we can take out any grunts at both ends." Everyone looked at her like she was a mad person. "That's a good idea, but who goes where?" asked Bianca.

Cheren hummed then pointed to N, "He can distract them up top with Hyuu, Touya, and myself hiding in the thick fog at a distance so that they will think he came alone while Touko, Mei, Bianca and Kyohei start from the bottom and work their way up into a surprise attack." After a moment of considering the plan they all agreed. N cast out Reshiram and flew off with Cheren, Touya and Hyuu behind him. Touko only had Zekrom and Vulpix so she stayed behind Bianca with Mei and Kyohei leading them up the jagged stone steps.

Mei was wonderful in battle when they came across a few grunts in their way. Touko had admired her and for a moment didn't see the little sister she left behind two years ago but a beautiful young woman just as strong as her. The tower rumbled and shook threatening to give way at any moment. "We better hurry" yelled Kyohei from a landing above her.

When they reached the top all hell broke loose. Reshiram wasn't listening to N; it was zooming around crazed and confused knocking people off the ledges or attacking them with Blue Flare. Kyurem was storming through and crashing itself into walls trying to fight the supersonic sound that forced it to listen to the commands of an evil human.

Cheren and the others were trying to recall their Pokémon but the monsters weren't able to retreat into the safe haven of the poke balls. They were going after their masters. Fear struck Touko when she saw Ghetsis grab N and force him to the ground holding him down with that cane – the very one that controlled Kyurem before. He could easily over power N and for some reason N seemed used to it. He tried to push him off but Ghetsis had pinned him in a way that if he moved his neck would snap under the canes pressure.

N's eyes flashed over to Touko, seeing as she was ready to withdraw Zekrom he mouthed "No." She didn't understand. She wanted to help him. Why would he just sit there and tell her no? Without hesitation and without thinking she ignored his warning and cast the pokeball into the air. Zekrom had been released.

Zekrom's cry was not its normal low, raspy roar. Instead it sounded like the monster had been shocked with a thousand volts until it couldn't handle it anymore, but this thought was ironic since the monster controlled electric power. Its eyes burned red, deeper than the normal neon. It cowered holding its head before shrieking again. What had she done to her faithful companion?

Ghetsis smiled wickedly. "No Touko it's a trap! They have a machine that has the same frequency as the staff!" N cried helplessly earning a scornful look from his father. Ghetsis smacked N with as much force as he could muster but N did not scream out in pain. "Shut up boy! It's too late now; Zekrom's already been released and can't be called back!" Ghetsis growled lifting himself up and crossing over to the machine in the corner. "This machine emits the same frequency that allows me to control Pokémon with teh staff. Isn't it grand? I figure it doesn't matter to tell you this since that heartless freak gave it away."

Before Touko could say anything, Reshiram and Kyurem attacked Zekrom. The three dragons tumbled and skidded across the floor before snapping at each other trying to tear the others apart. Reshiram and Zekrom latched onto Kyurem tossing it up into the air farther than the eye could see. The black and white dragons rocketed off after it to continue their fight in the black atmosphere. "Oh shit," Kyohei mumbled, "You got that right" said Mei watching her sister march across the rigid stone floor to where the two Harmonia men were.

Touko stood directly in front of the older man. It was useless to try, she knew, but something had to be done and fast. "Zekrom!" she cried, "I know you can hear me, please fight it with all you got! I believe in you!"

Ghetsis chuckled, "Do you really think you can get to that monster? It's too far gone. It can't hear you – not as its trainer at least."

Touko clenched her fists. This man was _really_ getting on her nerves! There was nothing she could have done or said at that point. It seemed that all hope was lost, Ghetsis had won.

Hold on! What the hell was she thinking? This was Touko, the girl that crushed Plasma before and became champion, and traveled the world by herself! And it was Ghetsis, a manipulative genius, yes, but he was a psychopath – an abomination. Touko glanced over to N who leaned over grasping his lower side. He was bleeding. She looked up to see his face – a dark bruise covering the area that Ghetsis had beaten. N's lip was also split open enough to bleed.

This she could not stand. This is what pissed her off the most. "You goddamned bastard" she huffed, her voice low and husky "You call N heartless? He has the biggest heart of anyone I know! You, you are the heartless psychopath! Wanting to take over the world, are you nuts?!" Of course he is, she thought. N stiffened at her remark but eased back knowing she could handle herself. "I deserve to rule over Unova! I deserve the world! I am perfection! All should bow down to me!" Ghetsis hissed bashing his cane against the floor. Touko shook her head. "What you deserve it a padded cell and a strait jacket" she replied coldly.

The older man tightened his grip on the staff and jammed it into the floor once more, "I am the-" But before he could finish he was screaming in pain at the electric shock that the staff shot through his body. Taking the opportunity Touko ran over to N. He was staggering barely able to walk or keep his head up.

"N!" she shouted catching him before he fell. "I'm okay" he panted dryly. His response baffled her. "N, you're bleeding and on the verge of blacking out, you're _not_ okay!" N only chuckled weakly at her. "Do you think this is the first time I've been like this?" His question was cold, much colder and distant than she thought he could ever be. Touko shook her head, "I started to notice but I didn't want to think about it…" He patted her shoulder softly, "Then I won't tell you about it."

Touko was about to caress his injured jaw to show that she sympathized with him but was tossed to the ground by an unseen pair of hands. She was still latched onto N when they hit the floor. Standing above them was Ghetsis huffing and puffing with singed hair and black electric burns lining his face. He had taken the staff and held it high above his head ready to strike. In that instant N covered Touko's body with his own as it came down.

"_Zekrom_!" Touko shrieked both mentally and vocally pleading with the fates that the dragon could hear her and snap out of its trance.

The tower rumbled and swayed after something exploded near them. Touko could feel the heat from the blast like setting foot on the sun. She held onto N as tightly as she could and hoping this wasn't the end. One, Tow, Three, Four, Five, she counted holding her breath waiting for the heat to disappear. When it did she opened her eyes, N was holding her and they were floating above the flames that engulfed half of the towers top floor.

"Oh god, we're dead" she grumbled under her breath. After a moment N chuckled. "Zekrom heard you," he said in his usual velveteen tone, "It dove into the machine that caused the Pokémon to become controlled."

"What? Where is it then?!"

N nudged his head down to the burning floor of the tower, "Fighting with Kyurem. Reshiram picked us up so we wouldn't get hurt."

"What about the others?" N turned his head to his left. Everyone had been able to avoid the explosion and was recalling their Pokémon on the other side. Touko sighed as she saw Mei and Kyohei pull out water type Pokémon and extinguish the flames. She smiled. That is until a sharp pain ran through her leg.

She cried in pain and grabbed her ankle pressing harder to try to cancel out the pain but it was too much. Her ankle and leg was swelling and burning slowly becoming numb. N held her close as Reshiram descended. Zekrom and Kyurem had stopped when they heard Touko's cries – it seemed they had come to terms with whatever they were fighting about.

N did not move from his spot on Reshiram nor did he let Touko down. His eyes were becoming heavy and his body was sucked of all its energy. Mei and the others ran to them wondering if they were okay. Touko greeted them and thanked them until Cheren spoke up; "It looks like your ankle is broken… and N… N!"

N had slumped over in an unimaginable position bleeding from the injury on his side but he was awake. He would not succumb to the numb darkness that awaited him, not until he was sure Touko was alright. "You two need to go to the hospital!" announced Mei worriedly reaching for her sister's hand.

"What about Ghetsis?" asked Touko tiredly squeezing Mei's hand back. Mei pointed to an older man jerking a stunned Ghetsis up from the floor. "That man says you know him. Says his name is Looker" she said waving to the man. Looker came over after handing Ghetsis to a man he obviously trusted. "Ah, Touko, it's been a while. I was under cover as a young grunt after I got some good leads on where to find Team Plasma" he informed the weary girl. She nodded, "Good work Mr. Looker!"

Looker beamed with delight. "You don't have to worry about Ghetsis or Team plasma anymore, we are taking him far away and with everything stacked up against him it looks like he may get the maximum life sentence with no parole." Touko mustered a laugh at that before adding "Better make sure he has a nice padded cell." The group laughed and Looker said his good-byes taking Ghetsis and the number of Plasma grunts away. Touko grabbed her leg and hissed then looked at N when his hold on her went slack. "Oh shit, guys, I think we do need that hospital about now!"

...

"What do you _mean_ _broken_?!" Touko shrieked at the doctor. "As I said, Miss White, your ankle is broken and you will need to stay off of it for about six to eight weeks. You are lucky that it isn't bad enough to have surgery done, but you will have to be casted into a plaster" the doctor said pushing up his spectacles. He was an old fart, Touko noted, probably some stuck up old perv. She huffed and crossed her arms. Mei and Bianca patted her to calm her down before he hopped off the bed and strangled the old coot. This had not been a good day.

"What about N?" she asked once she had overcome her hissy-fit; the doctor was on his way out when she had asked this. He turned with a weary smile, "Natural is doing fine. He is getting stitches as we speak. I will send him in as soon as he is done."

Touko was about to burst into tears until Mei hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Touko, I heard them say it was a shallow gash so he's alright" Mei's words were not as soothing as she had hoped. Instead Touko had burst into tears wailing at the top of her lungs, "It's all my fault!"

* * *

Okay, I kind of made Hyuu and Touya pansies in this but I assure you, they are no such thing… they just fear Touko like no other! And I don't hate either character. I actually think Hyuu is pretty cool. I just like poking fun at them because I see them as those lovable characters that make the story humorous at times. And if any of you were wondering, No, no one will be getting pregnant in this story or any story I work on unless it is that specific kind of story/chapter. If anyone wants that in this story or a separate one then comment or PM me and I will see what I can do. So don't fret.  
Also, YAY, Ghetsis is in prison (implied by the ending)! Now our heroes can go home and continue with their lives. Don't worry my lovelies this is only the beginning to this story ;) There is a lot more fun to be had! Oh and sorry for the sucky-ness and/or cheesy-ness of the last battle segment of the chapter, I don't sleep well and it affected the outcome. I am really not happy with it but it is the best I can do for now. Despite that, I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! Sorry for the errors in the last chapter, my file did not save properly so all of my final changes did not show up when I submitted the work. I didn't see it until it was too late (now my perfectionist side is nagging at me – I hope to make this one as error free as possible). Anyway, here is chapter 12 for you.

* * *

** Broken **

The news channel had lost its potential at being informative for the exhausted brunette trainer. She had lost interest some time ago after watching a live news report about Ghetsis' arrest. Looker had announced that Touko and her friends were at the center of it all and were the ones that really brought Plasma to an end. Touko, however, felt like she did nothing more than call to her dragon partner hoping it would follow her command and do something to stop the madness in a hopeless attempt. She wondered if there would be any reporters coming to interrogate her after this?

A short scene where Ghetsis was being escorted into the prison flashed onto the screen. The old man's face would change from melancholy to anger to a maniacal smirk. 'That dude is so messed up' she said to herself huffing under her breath. The rumble of someone clearing their throat caught the girl off guard – she jolted in her place turning her attention to the noise. N was leaning against the door with this arms loosely crossed over his chest. His white shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open exposing the black turtleneck underneath. Touko's eyes immediately locked on to his left side where the gash had been.

"N" she sighed, feeling remorseful for his injury. Picking up on her guilt he just shook his head before he pushed himself away from the door with the foot that was propped up against it and crossed over to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked pulling up a chair over to the left side of the bed. Touko smirked and gestured to her casted leg, "I'll be laid up for a while but I'm alright" her tone was light and airy. Her eyes fell back down to N's stomach "I should be asking you the same. How is it?"

N followed her gaze looking down at his side and lifting his shirt up exposing his entire chest. Touko blushed, a little embarrassed until she saw the bandage that stretched from the bottom left of his pectoral region to the upper half of his left side. Unaware of her actions she reached out to touch it. "How did that happen?" she asked absently as she imagined what it looked like and how painful it must be.

He shrugged, "Reshiram was affected by the mind control along with the other's Pokémon. We fell out of the sky and Kyurem and Reshiram started fighting one another… I guess it happened when I fell from Reshiram."

"How many stitched did you get?"

"Sixteen. They thought it would take more but the doctor said it was shallow… just enough to bleed out slowly." He finally sat down in the chair and rested his chin in his palm. He just watched Touko for a moment before he finished telling her about his injury. "The doctor said it shouldn't take long to heal… I've had stitches before so I know how to care for them properly…" Touko nodded slowly thinking of how he could have gotten hurt like that before but thought better of it than to ask. She didn't want to know now, there was just too much going on and thinking of N – no, little N - getting hurt somehow made her sick to her stomach.

N slipped her a sheepish smile seeming to know exactly what she was thinking about. He was just about to take Touko's hand when the X-transceiver in her bag buzzed and beeped. Faster than N could think to move Touko reached down between his legs and grabbed the bag from under the bed. There was a call from her mother coming in. She answered it before it could beep again.

"Touko!" her mother cried, "I didn't know if you would answer or not but I wanted to call and see how you were doing."

"Hi mom, did you get my message from a few days ago?"

"Yes, dear, I did. I would have called sooner but we have been frozen solid over here. Your sister called just after I saw the news broadcast a few minutes ago." Mrs. White chuckled and shook her head, "You were always opinionated, protective and strong Touko. I'm glad you were able to stop those people."

Touko rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Thanks mom… Wait, what do you mean frozen?"

"Oh, well there was an Ice Beam attack large enough to cover the lower half of the region. Construction workers just got the last of it earlier this evening so now it's safe for travelers to pass through." Mrs. White gasped with a wide smile "Oh my, Touko, who is that?"

"Uh… This is N… you know, the guy I told you about…"

Her mother's jaw slacked a bit with her eyes growing wide. "Oh, wow… Touko he's absolutely gorgeous! I will be there to get you tomorrow and bring you home. Your friend can come too. I would like to meet the boy who made my daughter into a hero!" She winked at her daughter with a smirk. "_Mom_" Touko whined, helplessly embarrassed.

"Oh, well, look at the time! I must get going sweetie. I will be there tomorrow, bye honey!" Mrs. White waved and ended the call. Touko threw her head back onto the pillow and smacked her forehead trailing her hand down her face. "Oh my god…" she groaned staring up at the dimly light ceiling. Confusion getting the better of him, N cocked his head with a raised brow, "What is it?"

Touko shot him a baffled look that turned into a glare, "My mother wants to _meet_ you…" N was definitely confused now. Wasn't meeting someone's family a good thing? But for Touko this was a disaster, especially since her mother was the overly blunt, happy-go-lucky type. Oh how she could imagine the things she would say to N and the responses he would give her… if he understood her question that is. Her mother was a lot like Mei and Bianca – very compassionate and gentle, opinionated, and protective. And N, poor N was just coming to understand certain things and she knew her mother would tap into that and use it to her advantage, if the middle-aged woman was feeling spiteful that is.

"Is that… a bad thing?" He was hesitant to ask but felt his question needed to be answered.

Touko shook her head. "No, it's not a bad thing… My mom is really nice. Mei takes after her… What I'm worried about is that she may like you too much."

"Like me too much?"

"Yep, she gets excited pretty easy and she will say whatever is on her mind. She doesn't really hold back… so I'm afraid of what she will say."

The two were silent for a moment before N spoke up, "I should be able to handle her." N smiled that familiar smile that Touko had grown so fond of; it made her happy to see it. N bumped his forehead against Touko's and nuzzled her nose. He was being quite affectionate she noted. Then it dawned on her that promise she made to him, although nonchalantly tossed out there they both agreed to it, she grimaced but it faded just as quickly as it came. She giggled nudging his nose back playfully.

It was morning. She could sense the warm rays of the sun shining through the window on her face. Her eyes fluttered open as she yawned sleepily. She hummed at the delightful bittersweet scent of a vanilla mocha cappuccino. "Oh good you're up" she heard Mei chime happily. Mei was sitting in the chair N had slept in last night sipping on a chocolate cappuccino. "Where's N?" she yawned again.

Mei annoyingly slurped the last bit of her drink before answering her sister, "He's down in the cafeteria with mom and the others feeding the Pokémon. He wanted to stay until you woke up but I made him leave… now mom has a hold of him" she grinned as if to prove a point. "Oh" she mumbled reaching for the other drink on the table, "He brought this for you a little while ago. I think he thought I would let him come back and stay with you some more but he was wrong" she chuckled after her statement and threw her empty cup away. Turning back to Touko she grinned, "I figured since he stayed here last night it was my turn to care for my lovely sister."

Touko sipped her cappuccino, it was heavenly! "Did you tell him what kind of drink I like?" she asked Mei eyeing the caramel swirls through the clear cup. Mei shook her head, "Nope, he left after mom came in and brought it back… I went and got myself one before everyone went down stairs."

Touko hummed taking another sip. "This is my favorite flavor… Vanilla with caramel swirls and extra sugar…"

"Hmm, weird…" Mei shrugged.

"You're weird" Touko countered playfully.

Mei grinned and saluted her, "Col. Weird at your service, m' lady!" Both girls giggled until they were holding their sides.

They had been home in Nuvema only a few hours when her mother started questioning N. He had just finished telling her of his childhood being locked away in that castle with no one but injured Pokémon that's hearts were so closed off he couldn't even help them. Touko was surprised when he opened up about how Ghetsis would only see him when he brought him another Pokémon to look at, and sometimes when he would bring N with him to test his mathematical abilities, and fill his head with stories of the two heroes, and so on. He told Mrs. White of his sisters, Anthea and Concordia and how they were like his mother figures for him. Then Mrs. White exchanged stories about Touko and Mei with him over some tea, thus embarrassing Touko - her face had gone beat red but she couldn't stop her mother's babbling even though she tried several times to change the subject.

Then the last series of questions came cascading out of her mother's mouth, "Where did you two meet? How did you become friends? Did you see each other beyond battling? Do you two get along?"

Within seconds N answered her in the same rapid-fire order, "In Accumula Town. We met through battling. Yes, but sometimes it led to battling. And Yes, I believe we do very well."

Mrs. White took a moment to process his quick pace of speaking and his series of answers. After everything had sunk in she smiled and swooned dramatically, "Oh, it's just like how your father and I met Touko! Engaged in battle all the time just running into each other before we decided to travel together…" she swiped at a non-existent tear with her finger, "We would argue sometimes and have battles – Of course I would win but I think he took it easy on me," she giggled just like a school girl and finished "We had our differences but we got through them, even after we were married."

Touko liked hearing about her father but her mother's last statement made her twitch for some unknown reason. N only smiled probably trying to understand what she was saying since he never had a real mother. Touko felt a pang in her chest pondering over what he must be thinking on this matter. Needing some time to think she said reaching for her crutches, "I need some air."

N reached for her to help her up. He would have helped her all the way but she shook her head. "I'll yell if I need you" she told him before hopping out the front door. Mrs. White shook her head and sighed, "I probably shouldn't have said that…" She noted N's perplexed expression before he spoke, "Why? I thought it was a wonderful display of affection for your husband."

"Well you see, N, my husband was the champion in another region and he was rarely ever home… then one day he called and said he was coming home and when he got here he told me he had a terminal illness. He told me not to tell the girls so they could enjoy the time they had with him and not worry since they were so young. He died ten years ago just three months after Mei's sixth birthday… Touko took it hard because she felt like we lied to her so she shut herself off and became protective over her sister and friends."

N took a moment before uttering a soft reply, "She never told me anything like that." He played with his thumbs wondering why his friend had never told him about her father. In fact she never mentioned having a father or anything of the sort since he had known her. Sometimes they would meet in the same town or on the same route and spend a few hours together talking until some grunts found them so he had to play the 'I-will-battle-you' card so they would not get suspicious. Even then she only talked fondly of her mother and little sister back home.

"She has gotten better since then but she can only take so much. It's probably one of the reasons why she gets so defensive of you around your father."

N only nodded at this statement. Mrs. White waved her hands defensively "Not that she doesn't care for you, I mean! It's obvious the two of you are good friends. She cares and I can see it when she looks at you… If she didn't care she wouldn't have traveled the world looking for you!" N turned his head to look out the window. He could see Touko in the distance leaning on the rail that overlooked the ocean. Different feelings welled up inside him as he watched her hair flip in the breeze. Mrs. White's voice was too far in the distance as he thought.

"N" Mrs. White called a little louder for the fifth time. The mentioned young man snapped out of his concepts and turned his attention back to the older woman. "Yes? I'm sorry I was… thinking" he said slowly which seemed more like a normal pace and not a sluggish, distant reply.

"It's alright, N" she said, "I was asking if you would like to stay here? You are welcome to for as long as you like. I'm sure Touko would like that."

N thought about the woman's offer before answering, "I don't want to impose -" but he was quickly cut off by Mrs. White. "Oh it's not a problem, don't worry about it."

He nodded, "Thank you Mrs. White. I would like to stay and take care of Touko…"

"Hiromi" she said. It caught him off guard.

"Hmm"

"My first name, it's Hiromi. Instead of calling me Mrs. White you can call me that. Or mom, or 'hey you' would work too" she laughed.

"Ah," N nodded, "Alright then, thank you, Hiromi." N had gotten up and had opened the door to go out when Hiromi called out a question to him "You like Touko don't you?" He stood there for a moment before facing her, he nodded, "Yes, she is my best friend" he paused remembering what he asked Touko a few days ago, "and she has agreed to be my girlfriend" he smiled. Hiromi looked awe-stricken before a wide toothy smile crept across her face; she didn't think it was possible for Touko to open up to someone like that. She feared Touko would choose to be alone forever. She was elated to receive this information almost to the point of celebration.

It had been a few weeks since her official return home. She was still having trouble getting around on those awful crutches and had to have N or Mei carry her up stairs when she wanted to be in her room. Finally she just decided to stay there in bed until she could walk again.

Speaking of Mei, she went out to travel and train with Hyuu last week so Touko had to rely on N – not that either of them minded, in fact he was more than anxious to help her out.

The only problem was that for some reason he couldn't get it through his thick head that Touko only needed help getting to the bathroom. She had worked out a system with taking a bath and such so she could pretty much do everything by herself, only N insisted that he at least help her run the water and place her clothes and towels in a place she could easily get to them, which wasn't as bad as before. Before Mei would help her, and being her sister, she would help undress and dress her – something she wasn't wanting N to do any time soon. But he tried.

He would bring her anything she asked for from down stairs and always had breakfast on a platter for her in the morning. He would even sit with her so she wouldn't get lonely during the day. Sometimes they would lay in bed and talk or listen to music which usually resulted in N falling asleep in her bed, but Touko didn't mind, she liked the company.

Today Cheren had come over with Bianca to see how she was feeling. To tell the truth it was weird because Cheren was mostly in Aspertia and Bianca was working for the professor. Touko noticed that sometimes when they would both visit they would spend time with each other after they left her house. It wasn't weird that they spent time together, they were all friends after all, but Touko couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on that they weren't telling her. Maybe it was just wishful thinking?

Bianca was sitting next to Touko and Cheren at the foot of the bed. They had been there for hours just talking and Touko wished she could get up and challenge them to a friendly battle or something. Bianca had gotten off topic long ago and was rambling about something she had to do for professor Juniper.

"Oh," Bianca gasped flailing her arms, "I forgot to tell you Touko!" She stopped and held her hands in front of her in a dramatic pause, "Guess what?"

Touko decided to play coy with the blond and shrugged, "I don't know B, what?"

"Oh c'mon Touko, at least try to take a guess!"

She took a moment to seriously think before answering her since Cheren was in the room she didn't want to make a fool of herself if she was wrong. "Did you get a promotion or something?"

"No. Guess again!"

"… Uh, got a new Pokémon?"

"Nope, give up?"

"Actually, yeah, I do. What is it?"

Bianca smiled and jumped up making a Y as she reached for the sky, "Cheren and I are going out!" Touko smiled mentally dancing the happy dance, "Since when?"

"Since Thursday, isn't that cool? You have N, Mei has Hyuu and then there is me and Cheren."

"Yeah, now all we have to do is get Touya and Kyohei some girls…"

"Kyohei maybe, but Touya just broke up with a girl a month ago. He told me no women for him for a while" Cheren interrupted. Touko pursed her lips and hunched her shoulders, "Eh, no rush I guess."

It was getting late and Cheren had to be heading back to Aspertia so he and Bianca left Touko in peace. Bianca had promised to come over more often because the professor was giving her less work to do for now. Touko looked forward to her best girlfriend coming over just like old times and when she got better she would go on field assignments with her to help her out. Yes, that would be good.

Touko waited for N to pop in at any moment as he usually did before bed to either see if she needed anything or just say goodnight. It was almost eleven and he still hadn't come. Growing restless she hopped over to her door to see if he was in the guest bedroom next to hers. She tilted herself to peek at the adjacent door. It was wide open with no lights on the inside. She hummed thinking he was either outside or down stairs.

"Hey N!" she yelled cupping her hands around her mouth to project the sound down the staircase and into the lower floor.

There was no response. Not even her mother answered. She went over to the window to see if he was outside playing with the Pokémon. She opened the window but saw nothing, heard nothing, save for the sound of crashing waves in the distance. "Must have gone out then" he supposed settling back on to her bed. She hadn't realized she fell asleep until she wrapped herself up in a dream about her Serperior, and Venipede fighting over an oversized fruit that was as big as her house.

She was laughing softly in her sleep which perplexed the young man standing at her side. "Venipede…" she cooed under her breath, "Share with Serperior…" Her voice was hard to hear, she didn't normally talk in her sleep he had noted before so he wondered what made her do it now. He moved a stray lock of hair from her face so he could see the sleepy smile she sported better.

Feeling the cool touch that migrated across her face Touko shook herself from her dream world. She awoke to a figure hovering close to her. Her body jerked until she breathed in the familiar scent of mint, herbal spices, and male musk. She reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

Thankfully it was the person she thought it was. "What are you doing here it's like" she glanced at the clock, "Two in the morning!" she whispered harshly rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"I wanted to say goodnight but by the time I got here you had already gone to bed" N said holding up a bag in one hand, "I got you something but it can wait till tomorrow."

"You got me something?"

"Yeah, your mom said she needed some things so she sent me out. I brought what she needed back but Cheren and Bianca was still here so I went back out…"

He put the bag on her lap when she reached up for it. She opened it and pulled out a big plushy of Jigglypuff. Her awe lingered for a full minute before she hugged the little stuffed creature as if it were the real thing. "I had your name embroidered on the bottom of its foot too" he said lifting up the toy's leg. Sure enough Touko's name in violet on the underside of its little foot.

"Aww, thank you N" she said wrapping her arms around his hips. It took her a moment before she noticed exactly where her head was before she pulled away. N smiled sheepishly and pulled out a new outfit from the bottom of the bag. He laid it out in order on her legs; a white fitted tank top, a black under bust vest, and a pair of pinstripe black short shorts. It looked more formal-casual than Touko's everyday casual but it was a beautiful outfit nonetheless.

"I thought you would look nice in this. I saw the shorts and vest on a mannequin. It had a different shirt but I thought that one would be more comfortable."

"It is a very pretty outfit" she gawked before looking up at him, "How did you know what I liked?" N shrugged, "It is similar to things you already have, but it was something that caught my eye and reminded me of you. I also remembered your clothing sizes from doing your laundry the other day."

Oh right, she thought remembering that incident: Her mother had to go out for some things and left N in charge of the household work since she wouldn't be back any time soon. N had taken the laundry from Touko's hamper to put in the wash. She was on the couch reading when he came out of the laundry room with different pieces of clothing draped on his arms. He had held out a pair of her underwear and with a confused tone asked, "Touko, what cycle do I put these on: normal or delicate?" Touko, of course, had become embarrassed and threw the book she was reading at him yelling 'delicate!' It turned out that his first time washing clothes had been a success, unlike hers – she was a bit envious.

She picked up the top and vest to admire it a bit more before she put it back in the bag saying, "I will wear it next time we go out, okay?" thinking it would be a waste of a beautiful outfit to wear around the house. N nodded and placed the bag in her dresser drawer for her.

She patted the side of the bed for him to sit down. "What did you get?" she asked pointing to the other bag. "I got a few new clothes for myself as well" he answered pulling out a couple of shirts; one red, one black. There was more but he just put the bag beside the bed before stretching his long arms and back. Something in Touko told her it might be alright if she eased the tension for him, so she did. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and rubbed small circles in his skin with her thumbs as her fingers squeezed and released. N eased into her touch sighing in relief.

"You don't know how good that feels" he breathed relaxing even more. Touko smiled sadistically, "I might, especially from your reaction." N huffed at her remark and groaned with pleasure. Touko finished once his muscles slackened beneath her fingers.

Touko wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Thanks again, you didn't need to get me anything."

N protested by shaking his head, "I wanted to" He yawned.

Feeling generous and a bit lonely Touko scooted over to the other side of the bed near the wall. "Here," she said turning down the covers. N looked puzzled for a moment. She was intentionally offering him a place in her bed. It didn't matter much since they slept next to each other many times but almost every account was accidental. At least the few times after they came to Nuvema were. He took the offer thinking maybe she would like to talk and knowing the likelihood of the outcome was the cause for her actions.

N was about to lay down when she spoke, "You're not sleeping in those stiff clothes are you?" He looked at her confused, his expression made her laugh. "I need a cuddle buddy" she said simply, "If you sleep in your pants it won't be comfortable for either of us." His mouth turned into an 'O' shape before he completely stripped himself of all his clothes except his boxers. Touko's eyes gravitated to the place where he had gotten the stitches. It was completely healed; only a thin light pink scar marked its place but she figured that too would soon vanish.

N flopped awkwardly on to his side of the bed. His right leg lay over the edge with his left tossed over Touko's side of the bed, his left arm was over his chest and the right was bent above his head. "That tired, huh?" Touko asked with a snicker. N didn't even move. Touko covered him up and scooted into place until her body was closely hugged up to him. He had moved his arm out of reflex and ran his hand through her hair. She raised her head up to place a lingering kiss to his lips. He was surprised by her actions once again – they hadn't kissed at all since the day he had asked her to be his girlfriend. This kiss was different from that one somehow, it was heavier, and there was more feeling put into it. N returned the kiss only for things to turn out a little more heated than intended but in the end that was all there was. A few kisses and the couple were out like a light. Touko hoped her mother didn't come into her room in the morning – not that she hasn't seen them like this before albeit N had stripped himself almost completely this time.

* * *

'Few', this was a long one. I was actually going to end it before the Cheren/Bianca visit but I had an idea and kept writing... then I thought "well, when was the last time they kissed? It seems like forever"... well apparently it was because I read all the chapters form 11 on to 7 and 7 was the first and last one.  
Well, R&R, hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

Big time-skip notice for all my lovelies! We go from early Spring/Summer to late Summer/Autumn. Also N and Touko are fully healed and rarin' to go!

* * *

** Eros **

It was late summer. The autumn months would be here soon. In fact the Deerling and Sawsbuck's were already altering their seasonal fur. Touko withdrew into a state of reserved silence as she watched her friends through the window. She had come in to get refreshments since they were playing a group game outside. She watched Cheren smack the ball and with a spiteful gleam in his eye directed it towards Touya.

"_Guah_!" Touya cried as the ball impacted his face. He fell on his backside to the ground and to everyone's surprise the ball had also stuck to his forehead. Touko shook her head regretfully, "Geez, cant two grown men act their age? I better get the ice pack…" she said to herself opening up the fridge and grabbing a Pikachu inspired rubber ice pack. She was about to turn and head for the door when someone behind her gently picked up the plate of drinks and hoisted them above her head. Now who in the world was tall enough to do that? Oh, right, N.

N's bright smile and helpfulness was something she could never grow tired of. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before telling her "Touya is down, Cheren hit him with the ball."

Touko laughed to herself. "I know, I saw through the window. Do you think this will do?" she asked holding up the Pikachu icy. N nodded, "Yes, he has a small knot so that would work."

Touya sat on the sidelines slouching with his head tucked between his legs. The pain in his head felt like he got hit by a Conkeldurr. He held the Ice pack to his head as he watched Cheren's every move through angry slits. Bianca had slapped Cheren saying that it was not funny and he could have seriously hurt Touya, but Cheren just laughed it off. "I would like to know what I ever did to him to deserve this…" Touya moaned to himself.

The group had taken a break to rest before the heat of the day got to them. Touko went over to see if Touya was feeling any better handing him a glass of cold lemonade. He downed it in seconds before Touko could even sit next to him to examine his wound.

"The swelling has gone down. You might have a bruise though" she said pushing back his hair. Touya could only sigh rolling his eyes, it was pointless to try and say anything. Touko lightly sipped her drink through the straw watching N on the other side of the yard. He was dabbing beads of sweat from his brow with the tail of his top. It was a thin wife beater tank. She could see the outline of his muscles through it but now he was showing them off. If she didn't know any better she would be surprised at his athleticism.

Touya noticed her gawking. It was hard not to, the girl didn't even blink. He chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Getting' an eyeful are we?" he teased.

Touko spit out her drink and shot him a dirty look. "No!" she protested immediately slamming her glass down beside her. Touya quaked with laughter clutching his stomach tightly. He fell back hitting the ground hard with a thud.

"Ha! Got what you deserve!" Touko mocked sticking her tongue out. Touya groaned getting back to his seat. Touko had turned her attention back to her friends; N, Kyohei, and Cheren were going against Bianca, Mei and Hyuu in a game of volleyball. Touya leaned in close to Touko cupping one hand against his mouth whispering, "Still haven't gotten any have ya?"

Touko cracked her neck as she turned her head to look at the boy. Touya grinned and burst out in laughter at the sight of her surprised face. Touko glared and straightened her back crossing her arms over her chest. "Shut up Touya. That's exactly why you get hit all the time" she chided kicking him in the leg.

"Aw, c'mon Touko, I'm only playing" he began rubbing the spot where she kicked him; "You were ogling at him like a hungry Liepard."

"Was not"

"Afraid you were, sweetheart"

Touko glared fighting a smirk and turned back to watch the game. "Ya know," he sang in an amused tone, "He's all over you, it wouldn't be that hard to bag 'em." Touko watched him skeptically out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm waiting till he's ready… I don't even know if I'm ready… You know, there is more to life than that, Boy-Toy."

Touya relaxed into his seat, "Yeah, yeah. That may be true but you would get along _even_ better" he yawned out of boredom and smirked. Touko's glare hardened – Touya knew he was about to get hit again so he gave in, "Okay, okay! Geez, I'm just kidding Koko, don't kill me!" Touko eased up and ignored him for the rest of the afternoon. She would glare at him when she saw him getting around N and talking about who knows what when she was too far away. She didn't trust him, not in the least.

The next morning Hiromi entered her daughter's room to quietly clean before anyone got up. She picked up discarded clothes from yesterday's game and put things back away in their places. N's arm was hanging off the bed – the motherly side of her felt the need to put it back in place, so she did. She admired the sleeping couple for a moment sighing blissfully. It wasn't strange for her to see them sharing a bed, and it wasn't strange that she came in at odd hours of the morning to clean. Both the young couple and the woman were used to this pattern ever since N migrated into Touko's room a few months ago. He only used the guestroom when they had a fight or Touko was sick but even then he cared for her just as he did before.

Touko stirred and looked at her mother through weary eyes. "Is breakfast ready?" she asked groggily.

"No, honey, it's six in the morning. Breakfast won't be done for another hour."

Touko yawned and rolled over nesting into N's side. "Wake me up when it's ready then" she yawned. Her mother nodded and quietly left the room. Next stop, Mei's room! Hiromi would have lots of fun cleaning that pig sty.

Well, this sucked, Touko thought. She laid next to N for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about ten minutes. She couldn't go back to sleep and it didn't look like N was going to get up any time soon. It was best if she took a shower then, she decided. Touko stretched her leg over his legs and steadied herself slowly dragging her other leg over. Triumph! She fist pumped and tip-toed into the bathroom. Once she was there she locked the door and turned the water on.

She had finished freshening up quickly just in case there was someone waiting to use the bathroom. Out of habit Touko reached for her clothes but found only empty air. She cocked her head in mid stroke while brushing her hair to see if she had misplaced them. "Oh no," she panicked; she had forgotten to bring anything with her! She finished brushing her hair and tightened the towel around her. She would have to brave the short trip back to her room and hope N wasn't awake – or anyone else for that matter, there was a full house of guests after all.

With one foot carefully moving in front of the other Touko stealthily stepped through the hall past the guest room that Touya and Kyohei shared and her sister's room across the hall from it. She looked at both doors to make sure no one was coming before turning the handle to her door and peeking in to see if N was awake. She sighed in relief when she saw him sprawled out on the bed still sleeping. Tip-toeing over to her closet Touko stubbed her toe on the wooden floor almost tripping in the process. "Ow, shit!" she hissed grabbing her foot and hopping around the room like an idiot, "Shit, shit, shit, shit! That fuckin' hurt!"

N moved. Touko paused at the drop of a pin balancing on her big toe. She watched him to make sure he didn't wake up. She would die of embarrassment if he woke up to see her hopping around the room in nothing but a skimpy towel. She waited a few seconds before she continued on her way to the closet.

Touko flipped through the clothes in her closet about five or six times before she gave up and started going through her pajama drawer. Did it really matter what she wore anymore? Everyone knows Touko is very relaxed in her fashion and doesn't mind to go around the house in nothing but an oversized hoodie and a pair of underwear. Mei was just the opposite, she liked to wear a pair of sleep shorts and a tank, and N had apparently let loose and grown accustomed to the small family's customs since he usually roamed around the house in a pair of lounge pants and occasionally a tight T-shirt. Touko slipped a loose tunic top on and a pair of underwear, tossing the towel aside.

"Touko?" she heard N mutter. He was sitting up using his elbows to balance as he rubbed the sleep from his eye. "Good morning sleepy head" she greeted heading over to the bed. She sat down next to him and removed the long strands of hair out of his face. N grabbed a stray lock and twisted it around his finger. He thought for a moment as he did this.

Absentmindedly in a distant tone he announced "I think I may get it cut today." Taken aback Touko shook her head in disbelief. Did she hear him correctly?

"Cut your hair?"

"Yeah… I think it's time for a small change, don't you agree?"

Touko was at a loss for words. She had to admit she liked his long hair. She tried to picture him with short hair, even just trimmed a little bit – she could drool over any of them. Wait, what was she thinking? She couldn't be thinking of such things right now! She had to calm her thoughts; she breathed slowly trying to rid those awful impulses from her mind. She shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. "I like your long hair" she said running her fingers through it. N smirked a little and grabbed her hand; bringing it down to his lips he grazed them across her fingers.

"You like to run your fingers through it, don't you? It feels nice when you do that… I won't get it too short but I have been thinking about it for a while. We could go out today, just the two of us."

Touko was blushing. How could he be so cute so early in the morning? She had already deducted that N was somewhat of a romantic and excluding the fact he was given very little love as a child he still had a big heart and showed his affection very easily. Sometimes it was awkward because he didn't know exactly what to do for certain emotions but after some self-help research and talking with Touko's mother he had gotten the hang of it. In such a short time N had become more social and trusting. He now knew some of the social norms expected of both 'normal' and 'idolized' young men and women. But N wasn't normal and he never would be completely. Touko had come to that conclusion long ago.

"Would you like that Touko?" he asked leaning in a little closer. He always had problems understanding the concept of 'personal space' but that was another thing that had been fixed. Now he held a healthy distance between everyone, except for Touko that is. He always seemed to gravitate towards her magnetic pull. "Yeah," she smiled and nudged her nose against his. A small smile graced N's lips before he playfully pulled Touko into a hug and fell back onto the bed with her.

"Good!" N laced his fingers with hers stealing a quick smooch from the unsuspecting girl but the quick peck wasn't enough. N leaned in again to steal another and another until their lips were locked tightly together. Touko rested each of her legs on either side of him as her body laid on top of his, her lower half just centimeters above his forbidden area. Their kiss deepened with frantic caresses of their lips. N had moved his right hand to the nape of Touko's neck as the other trailed down her spine to the small of her back. He pulled her close. Touko pulled away to take a breath almost gasping in its stead when she felt something poke against her.

This was something that the young brunette had forgotten. Along with the subtle changes in N's social behavior came a more pronounced, primitive instinct that overrode his logic. Touko had told him it was normal, that humans and Pokémon alike had instincts – which he already knew this information – but he had never experienced such primal emotions to this intensity before. She had told him to look up 'hormones' if he wanted to get technical about it. He had taken her advice and gathered all the information he could on the matter, even to the point of broadening his search even further. He never told her how far he had gotten and she didn't want to know. But this wasn't the first time this happened. She often felt his member jut out slowly often jabbing her in the lower stomach in the midst of their episodes (they kissed often but it was more modest than passionate out of their respect for one another, when it did happen to become heated on the rare occasion, this 'episode' occurred) or early in the morning before and often after he woke up, but she thought that maybe, knowing it was a boy thing, it was normal - so she ignored it growing accustomed to it.

She accidentally gave in to temptation and rubbed against it, lightly moaning as she did so – N could not fight the urge to vocally express himself either. N was about to lose himself to the call of lust as he slid the hand holding onto Touko's lower back trailing further down to the backside of her leg. Then as he was about to turn on his side and lay her beside him a light triple-knock echoed against the door. Both teens froze.

Before they could move or pretend noting was happening Mei swung the door open and greeted them with a fresh, bright smile. "Hello" she called cheerfully with her eyes closed as she grinned. Touko shot up thus rubbing against and sitting on the annoying bulge. Mei opened her eyes and gawked at the scene. A slow smirk etched up one side of her face as her eyes narrowed. "_Oh-h_" she mused, "I see what's going on!"

N and Touko blushed but said nothing. They were caught and they knew it. Just pray to Arceus that she had enough respect for them that she didn't childishly announce it to the entire house. Her sly smile quickly faded into her normal happy expression. "Anyway, mom said breakfast is ready so, uh," she pointed and pivoted her finger in a counter-clockwise motion, "When you all get done here come on down." She winked and turned closing the door behind her. Both N and Touko exhaled letting out a sigh of relief – only for N it was also a sigh of mixed pleasure and pain from Touko's weight on his sensitive extremity. Touko groaned in frustration and fell onto N's chest. He held her until they were both calm and collected.

Later that day the two went on their way to Castelia city. N did in fact get his hair cut; it was thick and choppy and spiked out as it usually did, only in thinner layers. His bangs were the same but the long pieces that hung down were trimmed to just about jaw length and the back was just reaching the nape of his neck. They were now sitting on a large water fountain enjoying Castelia cones. Touko would look up every now and then to look at N's hair. She loved and hated it; loved it because he looked just as adorable as before but hated it because it wasn't long and bushy anymore, he just didn't look like himself.

Touko must have been staring at him for longer than she thought because he looked at her inquisitively. There was ice cream running down her hand and dripping from her wrist to the ground. Alarmed, Touko licked the melted sides and enclosed her lips around the column of the soft serve ice cream, gulping it down in one bite - which was a bad idea since she suffered a minor headache from the cold treat. She tossed the cone into a nearby rubbish can and shook the sugary liquid from her hand. N chuckled grabbing her hand. Touko thought that he was going to use a napkin to get the rest of the sticky substance off until he brought her hand up to his lips and licked it. The gesture was not intended to be sexual but after he finished around Touko's wrist there was the same tension between the two as this morning after Mei had caught them. Both blushed but that didn't stop N from snatching a quick kiss.

Out of nowhere Kyohei's voice rang out with laughter. Touko looked around to find him and girl with pink hair talking not too far from them. They looked happy but awkward. Touko smiled, they were nervous. Luckily she and N were not spotted. Touko poked his shoulder and pointed in Kyohei's direction. Kyohei looked like he was struggling. The girl had gotten up and seemed to be heading for the restrooms.

"Hmm… I've got an idea!" Touko whispered before getting up and running off. N sat there waiting, confused about what just happened.

Kyohei felt someone behind him poke his shoulder a few times. He turned to see Touko flashing a mischievous grin. "Hello, Kyo" she greeted. Kyohei waved and looked around nervously with shifty eyes. Touko waved both her hands dismissively, "Oh, don't worry Kyo, I already saw your friend" she smiled, "So, who is she?"

Kyohei grimaced "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Touko raised a brow "Sure…" she said slowly not quite understanding the situation.

"Okay, uh, well, that girl is Ruri the television idol. We met a while ago and have been meeting every now and then ever since… She's very busy and she tries to dress like a normal girl so no one will recognize her. She doesn't want to make things weird for me" he chuckled nervously. Touko nodded in understanding.

"You two seem nervous"

"Yeah… we have fun but…" he trailed off for a moment. Touko waved her hand in front of his face to grab his attention. "Oh, yeah, uh… I like her but I don't want things to get complicated because she's an idol."

"Well…" Touko began scratching the back of her head, "It looks like you two like each other more than you let on. I wouldn't give a fuck what anyone says as long as the feeling is mutual. Here," she said pointing in the direction of a flower shop, "Go there and get her a nice flower and tell her something nice. Girls like that."

He did as he was told, getting Ruri her favorite flower and bringing it to her. Touko and N watched from the sidelines. Ruri looked happy with a bright smile she giggled and hugged Kyohei. She grabbed his hand and just before she dragged him away Touko saw him give her a thumbs-up. She giggled and clapped "Yay, I was right! Did you see that N, I was right! I guess I'm not that bad after all" she beamed polishing her nails on her shirt. N patted her on the head, "I don't see why you would be wrong in the first place. You have good instincts." He told her calmly before planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

* * *

I had fun writing this chapter, especially the part where Touko and N get caught. I wanted to make Mei go down stairs and yell it out to everyone at the breakfast table but decided to leave it out (Possibly for blackmail purposes later, not sure).  
[Statement 1] Poor N didn't know about hormones… tsk, tsk. Mean ol' Ghetsis never told the boy anything! And Touko sure wasn't about to get technical with him! Sorry if N got a little too OOC… at least I kept him an ignorant genius for a little while, eh? Also, N knows no shame.  
[Statement 2] Nice advice Touko. Nice advice. At least she can help little Kyo out, right?  
[Statement 3] OMFG, I made N cut his precious hair! WTF is wrong with me?! Haha  
Anyway, tell me what you think! Is it good? Is my writing getting better? Is it okay-ish? Does it suck great, big, hairy peaches?


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter will be set in N's point of view simply because I want to dabble with my writing ability (I have never written a story in first person before, so bear with me).

* * *

** Lessons**

Today I took Reshiram out to Driftveil to visit my sisters, Anthea and Concordia, after receiving an invitation via Pidove. I almost laughed at the method in which my sisters chose to send the request. The small pigeon-like Pokémon had a note tied to a string on its leg. Pidove told me it was bothersome to have something attached to it while it flew around Unova trying to find someone with my characteristics. Do you know how hard that is? It also told me that it was the blonds doing, or in other words, Concordia. That is so like her.

Reshiram was uncomfortable, sensing something amiss about the situation. I tried to reassure it that it was over reacting, but can you really assure something when deep down you have the same gut feeling plaguing you? It seems that Reshiram could sense my dread – it rolled its eyes looking back at me and growled. I patted its long neck, running my hand upwards fluffing up its perfect white fur as I did so. There was a heavy churning in my stomach as a thought quickly crossed my mind: I had forgotten to tell them that I have been living with Touko in Nuvema Town; but more importantly I haven't told them that Touko and I are what they call dating. It's been three and a half months since I last saw them.

Anthea ran to the door to greet me, throwing her arms around my neck in a quick embrace before she held me at arm's length to look at me. She eyed me up and down making me a bit unsettled. "You cut your hair?" she asked me with a small smile ghosting across her lips. I nodded in response unable to say anything to her.

"It looks nice. When did you do that?"

"A couple of weeks ago… Touko seems to like it better this way" I said pinching a spiky lock and twisting it between my thumb and index finger. Anthea's smile widened. I wonder if I said something amusing.

"_Oh_" she hummed placing a finger to her bottom lip with a sly leer, "She does? Is that maybe the reason why you cut it?"

"No, it was my idea. I thought a lot about it for a while before ultimately making my decision. Actually she has just now gotten used to it" I said running my hand through and ruffling it up. In truth I had just gotten used to it myself.

Anthea guided me into the house where she and I took a seat in the living room. She looked at me with that same fond smile as before when I mentioned Touko's name. She was clearly thinking of something so I decided to pursue her thoughts.

"Anthea," I asked leaning my back against the loveseat I sat on. She stiffened her posture and cocked her head at me. It reminded me of when I was king, she and Concordia, along with everyone else, seemed to jump to attention when I spoke. This reaction must be out of habit. She didn't speak, so I continued, "You seem delighted to hear about Touko. You smile when you hear her name. Why is that?"

She hummed to herself for a moment before making her statement. "I like to hear that you have friends, Natural. Especially ones with views and strengths such as that girl" she smiled softly with a gleam in her eye, "I remember when you told me about her when you were on your adventure… you were confused and inspired… all because of one little girl."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I didn't want to think of the events that took place two years ago, but I do remember that time; I had returned to the castle for a short period on Ghetsis' request. He had asked for an update about my journey and observations. My sisters were there with him, standing idly behind him like statues. I had told him about meeting Touko – he was not pleased but in an instant changed his expression and told me she must be the other hero. After that he decided to research her and her family and friends to see what kind of trainer she was but no amount of information could tell him of her strength and determination, nothing about what her team was saying about her. That had to be experienced. I had told Anthea and Concordia about her after Ghetsis had left. They seemed weary but delighted in the fact that I had made such an acquaintance.

Changing the subject she added, "So, how are you and your friends?"

"We all get along just fine. They have been teaching me how to fit in with people better so I don't stand out so much. Touko says it's okay to be different though, just as long as people don't think I escaped a mental asylum" I smirked, "She says I'm a fast learner. Her mother is very nice too. I think she takes after her mother" I rambled.

Anthea smiled again noticing how quickly I went back to the subject of Touko. Now I wish I hadn't said anything at all. "You like her don't you?" she asked simply placing her chin in her hand. I averted my gaze feeling my pulse quicken and my cheeks flare up with heat. Anthea giggled lightly.

"I have liked her before, why should I not now?"

Anthea glared, "N, you know what I'm talking about. I could tell when you visited last time." I didn't say anything to her. She is the goddess of love after all; she can see those feelings deep within one's aura or even assist in the blossoming of that feeling. I had thought about what she might do if I told her I was dating. Many scenarios played out but I could not foresee my sister's future actions. Both she and Concordia were unpredictable. I thought about it again deciding that I would tell her, and no matter the outcome, ask for her advice.

"I wanted to wait until Concordia was here but… I will tell you since we are on topic: A week before fa-Ghetsis was arrested I asked Touko if she would be my 'girlfriend', she accepted but we agreed that only after he was stopped should we begin that sort of relationship. I didn't really know what it was; only that two people that liked each other had that kind of "special" relationship."

Anthea didn't move. She was frozen. I was afraid to continue until she lifted her free hand and motioned for me to go on so I did as she wished, "I found it easier to show my affection to her… I gave in to what I felt rather than what I know… she didn't protest. We are still together. I was actually taken in by her mother and have been living with her since then."

She smirked. "How much do I have to teach you?"

Concordia had come after Anthea and I had finished talking about relationships and 'those' things. She took the news hard for a moment but just as Anthea did Concordia talked with me about it. I can't believe out of all the things my _sisters_ had to teach me, it was this! The increasing levels of pressure and embarrassment caused my mood swings to flare up. I was there for hours listening to them banter and ask questions, one of which Concordia asked – she asked how far Touko and I had gone, I didn't understand until she told me about bases and levels.

Concordia held up each of her fingers and told me what level, name, and a summary of what they stood for:

Her right pinky was number one, the "acquaintance" level but she quickly went past that and the "friends" level moving on to the third level pointing to her middle finger.

"The third level is the dating level, where you get to hang out and have fun getting to know your 'friend' better" she informed me. Her head quickly snapped in my direction her peaceful aura had darkened. She then glared and with a deep, serious voice said, "No sex."

She pointed to her index finger and moved on to the fourth level: "Seeing."

"Seeing is when things start to get serious" said Anthea. Concordia nodded, "Yes, 'seeing' is the term used for when you and your partner are only seeing each other romantically. This is also where the couple decides if they are ready for this level in their relationship. They begin to understand the chemistry between them and expand their relationship and trust. This is when they have a deeper understanding and a more physical relationship."

"Now, this one is pretty high up," she said wiggling her thumb in my face, "_commitment_." I noted that she purposefully punctuated that for me sounding out each syllable as she said it. "This is when you and your girlfriend share the same interests and wants. If the two of you can foresee the future on a mutual level then this is where you're at. This means you are getting to know everything about your mate and even live with them and meet their family and friends." Concordia put her fists in the center of her chest and brought them up and out over her head forming an arc until she put them at her sides, "This is the step where you and your partner find total bliss and happiness" she sighed. Before I could ask any questions she shoved her finger in my face, "Then comes engagement, marriage and kids, but I'm not going to teach you that, sorry."

I crossed my eyes watching her finger and nodded. She and Anthea smiled. Anthea lifted her hand and pointed her first digit to the sky, "So, to add to Concordia's lesson I will teach you the four 'bases' in a relationship but they might not be important right now."

I waited patiently for my sister to continue. "Okay, you are familiar with the sport called baseball, correct?" I nodded. "Good, see there are four bases: First, Second, Third, and Fourth. With first base you are allowed to kiss, it is usually open mouth and such. Then on second base you can… touch" she blushed but cleared her throat and straightened her back.

"Touch?"

She nodded averting her eyes to anywhere but me. "Usually it is touching a woman on the upper half of her body… romantically… fondling. This goes with the third base, on third you and your partner can touch each other 'below the belt' or orally stimulating those regions." She cleared her throat and kept her gaze away, "Then the fourth base, or home run: it is just as the name implies, 'going all the way' suggesting intercourse." Anthea wrung her hands together and turned her attention back to me.

"So little brother, which level are you on?" asked Concordia. I looked at each of them putting my hand up to my chin thinking about both my sisters 'lessons'. I crossed my arms over my chest and explained: "Well, I don't know exactly. I mean, I know her family and friends. I live with her. I sleep with her. We kiss. We get along well enough and rarely argue… but she has an awful temper sometimes…"

"W-W-Wait! Hold on a second!" yelled Concordia waving her hands in front of her, "You do what now?"

I looked at her not quite sure of what she meant. "We get along?"

"No, before that"

"I live with her?"

"No, after that"

"I sleep with her?"

"Yes, that!" she said looking very worried and confused. "Now what do you mean when you say 'sleep with'?" I smirked remembering the term back when Touko almost had a break down over her sister. "Don't worry Concordia, I mean we share a bed. She likes to 'cuddle' with me and since I had a habit of falling asleep in her room we just decided to share one like when we were traveling to find and stop Team Plasma."

"You shared a bed then too?" asked Anthea.

"Yes" I answered, "A lot of times there was only one room left and we had to share." Anthea's dark expression faded after a moment. "So," I asked Concordia "What level do you think I am at?"

She pondered over it for a minute before saying, "I would say a division between stages three and four. Dating and seeing; because you don't know yet if you are going to spend the rest of your lives together. Something could happen that will tear you two apart, but if you say you get along then who am I to judge? What do you think Anthea? This is your specialty."

Anthea looked at me for a moment with arbitrating eyes as she concentrated. "Hmm, well… I don't see anything too bad happening in the near future. In fact I can see things that only make you stronger as a couple." She smiled sweetly at me. "Don't worry, if you have any problems or questions just call us and let your big sisters help you."

I couldn't help but grin. My sisters were always there for me, not only because they were appointed the job but because part of them genially cared for me. It is a perfect equation. I wanted to ask them a question concerning that morning a couple of weeks ago but Rood had come in in and urgent manner calling for us. He tripped trying to hurry into the room, no, he didn't trip he was shoved!

Three masked men came into the room behind him blocking the door. It seems that my awkward yet pleasant visit with my sisters was not going to be just that.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry guys. You probably know who it is but you don't know what is going to happen next, do ya? Well, tell me what ya'll think and how my first (yes, first!) first person point of view was. I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing too. You all are so sweet sometimes!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, I'm already on chapter 15? Really? At this rate this story will be my longest yet because it is far from being over. This will be in N's POV again until the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

** Jail **

I really didn't think this would happen.

I thought everything would end with him.

I thought I would have a chance at happiness.

I was wrong.

I looked at my sisters, Anthea and Concordia, looking for the answers. This was an unexpected variable in my perfect equation. The conjunction of this 'X' factor would certainly put a division in my expression thus resulting in an unwanted fraction. Not unsolvable but bothersome. My outcome should be a natural counting number.

Anthea shook her head at my inquisitive look suggesting that she didn't know what was going on. Rood was shoved in to Concordia's direction. One of the men spoke pointing to me, "You need to come with us…" Then the middle one did the same to my sisters, "The two of you as well." I didn't quite understand how this was possible. These men, the Shadow Triad, were here instead of in prison with Ghetsis. Had they escaped, or had they been over looked or released? I was told everyone that was in Ghetsis' circle was confined unless they plead innocence – which was very few and only a handful managed to walk free.

"Tell me why you are here first," I said calmly looking at the one that seemed to be in charge of the other two. I could tell them apart from prolonged interaction with them but they virtually looked the same. They each were called shadow but were assigned letter nicknames like mine. The leader, or the more talkative one, was L. The middle one, he spoke less but was less ruthless than the others, was K. The last one, he hardly spoke at all if only a few words at a time, was O.

L glared at my question but answered, "We told you, he has requested that his 'children' visit."

"What does he want with us? He has not wanted anything to do with us for two years, why start now?" Concordia snapped.

"Yes," Anthea agreed wholeheartedly, "Ghetsis isn't the type that asks for things unless it is for his own benefit."

L stared at them for a while before answering "He has been undergoing three different types of intense therapies and has been issued medications. We will not deny that Lord Ghetsis is a twisted soul, but there is a kinder persona deep within him…"

"One that he lost long ago" interjected K. O nodded slowly.

"He saved us at that time and we are deeply indebted to him. That is why we stay with him, to monitor and protect him out of our own compassion such as the kind he showed us then."

"I'm not going, I'm through with those people" I said glaring at L. The Shadow wasn't fazed.

We were _persuaded_ into going by the three Shadows after all. An hour later I found myself within the vicinity of Unova's prison. The shadows, a guard, my sisters and I walked through the hall passing through checkpoints and gates on our way to the asylum wing. So he was placed in the mental ward after all? I smirked at the thought of what Touko had said that day – she still makes comments if he is brought up in conversation. We passed through one more gate and then made a right into a room that was a neutral gray color and void of any furniture except a row of chairs facing a half glass wall. Three other guards were in the room and two on the other side of the glass.

"He will be out shortly" said the guard that had led us to this place.

Sure enough the door on the other side opened with my father being led by two more guards into the room. They sat him down and saluted the others before walking out. Ghetsis sat with his head down for a moment before lifting it and smirking at us.

"I didn't think you would actually come" he grumbled looking at each of us one by one.

"Your 'loyal servants' are very … _persuasive_" I chided crossing my arms over my chest. I really didn't want to be here. This man had used me for as long as I can remember and when his plans faltered he pretty much disowned me… but for some reason part of him wanted to see me. Over the years I've learned and grown, hardened even. I didn't buy his façade.

Ghetsis frowned at my remark. "Really now, N, they wouldn't harm a hair on your head…" he motioned for me to sit in the seat facing him on the other side of the glass. I hesitated, thinking about the possible reasons why we were summoned here. Shaking those thoughts away I dragged my feet over to the chair and sat down. Many emotions welled up inside me. My heart ached, anger coursed through my veins and a shroud of apathy blanketed over me to conceal them as a defense mechanism.

"You all are wondering what you are doing here, yes?"

No one said anything. Ghetsis stared.

"I have summoned you here because I wish to entitle each of you to a part of the family fortune – since I will never be released from this hellhole I have no need for it."

I heard Anthea and Concordia say something under their breath but otherwise none of us said anything. Ghetsis was calm and collected. A mask he often wore.

"Yes, although a small sum will be in my repute if I should ever need it, the three of you and the shadows will all receive a handsome dowry. The checks have already been written and are in process of being deposited into accounts for each of you; all you have to do is activate them."

He looked at my sisters, "Anthea, Concordia, the shadows tell me the two of you and Rood shelter Pokémon. It suits you although you each have more potential…"

"It is hard for us to get jobs or do anything because of our affairs with the ex-Team Plasma. We are still looked down upon" Concordia informed becoming ill tempered, which was not a characteristic of hers.

"I expected as much. Just do your best."

He then turned his attention to me and motioned for the rest of our party to step back to give us a little privacy. He looked at me sinisterly for a moment before muting his expression and painting a half smile across his face. "Natural," he began almost sounding compassionate but I could sense the venom within my name. "You have cut your hair. You look more distinguished" he placed his elbows on the small ledge and laced his fingers together putting his chin on his knuckles.

I relaxed in the chair to appear unfazed by his presence. I chose to stay silent, not giving him the satisfaction of provoking me.

"I hear you and the girl are an item" he stated coolly. It was true but he would have not known this information unless he assumed it or… he had the triad monitoring me and my sisters.

"That is true"

He smirked, "So I see." Ghetsis looked at me for a minute with silence between us. "I can see an improvement in you… is it her doing? You don't seem so ignorant anymore."

I scoffed, he was getting to me. I have to keep calm. I have to! "I have heard the saying, 'ignorance is bliss' but yes, I have been introduced to the "social norm" and understand things better."

He hummed to himself. "You've come a long way. Perhaps you're not such a failure after all."

I held my breath but my brow furrowed giving away my anger. Ghetsis ignored it thankfully and began again, "Even so, I will congratulate you on your relationship. After what I put you through you deserve some normality I suppose. That is if you even understand what that is."

I glared. This man could not be civil, not even while on medication. I ignored him knowing he was about to work his way under my skin. His words hurt and he knew how to rub salt into the wound but after years of hearing it I have gotten used to it. I find it easier to let things go than to hold grudges.

I sighed and got up shoving the chair back in its place. "I'm done here," I clenched my teeth together and began walking over to Anthea and Concordia. "N," Ghetsis called. I could envision the smirk on his face from knowing he successfully ground his way into me. I turned, and sure enough, I was right.

"Do me a favor and make me a proud father for once and make something of yourself. I didn't waste my time with the sages and tutors on your education for my health, you know" he mocked. I turned to walk away again but he cleared his throat and called again. "N, I expect to be a proud grandfather one day as well. Even you can manage to create a couple of little abominations can't you?" he said getting up and looking me straight in the eye. The glare I shot at him darkened to sinister levels with a painful spear shooting through my heart. "If I ever have children you certainly won't be seeing them!" I muttered through ground teeth. Ghetsis smirked at me before the guards came to escort him back to his cell.

"Mom," I called walking through the front door. I felt a bit sheepish calling my girlfriends mother 'mom' for more reasons than I bothered to count, but she insisted. "In here" I heard her answer. She was in the kitchen cooking. I walked in and sat at the table putting my head down.

"How was your trip honey?" she asked monitoring the boiling water and slicing up vegetables.

"Awful…"

"Awful? How? I thought you went to see your sisters"

"My sisters and I were summoned to visit our father in prison. He…"

Hiromi turned around with a concerned look, "He what?"

I lifted my head, "He is just as heartless as he always was. He did give each of us a share of the family fortune… but…" I couldn't bring myself to finish although Hiromi's kind eyes pleaded with me. I sighed, like Touko she would not give up out of curiosity and helpfulness. "He tried to complement me and congratulate me for finding normalcy… but everything he said would end in an offensive remark. He even went so far as to ask me if I could "for once" make him a proud father and make something of myself. He even told me to make him a proud grandfather, only to add an insult after words!" my voice was raising. I guess his words struck a chord harder than I thought.

Hiromi covered her mouth as she looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "That's just cruel. I'm so sorry N." I shook my head leaning back in the chair. "It's alright… it doesn't get to me as bad as it used to" I told her running my hand through my hair. "Where's Touko?"

"Oh, she and Bianca went out for the evening. She should be back soon." She turned half way before turning back to face me. "Oh, speaking of grandchildren… are you and Touko…" she waved the knife in a circular motion. It took me a while before I realized what she was asking. My eyes widened as heat covered my chest and ears.

"No! We, uh… No." Okay, now I was scared out of my wits.

She noticed my expression and laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I was just wondering if I should wash the sheets more often. You're both adults now… She will always be my baby though" she smiled. "How old are you again, N? Nineteen?"

"I turned twenty a few weeks before I met Touko again." Hiromi nodded slowly at my statement. "Mei told me about her and Hyuu and you and Touko" she said turning to peel more vegetables, "I didn't know if you two had gone that far or if she was exaggerating. She's one for that you know. I don't mind as long as you boys take care of my girls and make good decisions." A few plops of the boiling water told me she had dropped everything in. She turned again to look at me. "I don't want them to end up like me" she said with a sad smile.

I felt sympathy for her. "You won't have to worry about that" I assured her.

-… …-

A while later Touko had come home. Dinner was quiet with only her and her mother talking about her trip. N hardly ate, poking at his food. He seemed to have lost his appetite. When he and Touko headed to bed she asked him if he was okay. He didn't want to tell her at first but eventually he broke down and told her every last word between him and his father. Touko couldn't help but get mad but she didn't take her anger out on anything. Instead she soothed N occasionally calling Ghetsis stupid and a few other choice words. N was thinking to himself after Touko had fallen asleep. He knew what he wanted to do with his life and after considering the words spoken to him earlier he made a decision. He knew a few people and one in particular that could possibly help him achieve his goal. He just hoped the force of life was kind enough to help him out in this endeavor.

* * *

Yeah… uh, don't ask why I added the very last conversation between N and Ghetsis. I wasn't going to put it here but part of me thought it was… funny? Mean? Eh, whatever I felt, there it is for your viewing pleasure. I was actually reading comic strips that had that sort of thing in it and debated on it for a while. Sorry there isn't any Pokémon in these chapters. Maybe in the next one? We'll see. This is more NxTouko central than anything and I don't think I'm very good at writing battles or anything _not_ cute about Pokémon.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. You all give me such inspiration to write and such happiness. I love all of your comments. Here is number 16, a short chapter but it gets the story told I presume.

* * *

** Calling **

N snuggled up to Touko again for the fourth time this morning. It was cool outside. Today was the first day of the autumn equinox. He buried his head deeper within the mess of Touko's hair looking for more heat. He knew on cooler days her room became like an ice temple but this was ridiculous. Touko had stolen the blankets in her sleep and cocooned herself near the wall. N, tired of wrestling with the girl, managed to crawl into her nest and huddle up so close that there was no room for either of them to move. He was glad Touko was a heavy sleeper or else she would have kicked him in the floor, or so he thought.

It was still dark outside - around five-thirty. He still couldn't sleep. This was bad; he had an interview with a good friend from his past this morning at nine and could not afford to look like a sleep depraved hobo. He hugged Touko one last time before lifting his head and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. '_I might as well get up since I can't sleep_…' he thought untangling himself from Touko's legs and arms.

"Where are you going?" Hiromi asked without looking as she dusted the high end of a bookshelf. It always confused N how, no matter how quiet he was, she could always hear him coming.

"I have an interview this morning with an old colleague of mine. I worked with him about five years ago… He wasn't a plasma member but he worked with them on a project I lost interest in."

Hiromi nodded a few times never turning around. "Why didn't you tell us? I would have made you breakfast."

N sighed. He never had anyone care for his wellbeing like this – not even his sisters. "I didn't want anyone to know… in case he didn't need me, I didn't want anyone to be disappointed."

Hiromi turned and waved the feather duster, "We would never be disappointed. Things like that happen. I would understand, and if I know my own daughter, Touko would too." N smiled nervously chuckling to himself.

"Well, I guess if it doesn't work out with him I will tell you next time."

Hiromi bobbed her head, "Damn right! I will make you a big healthy breakfast and see you off every time. I'm sure we could help you with your search too… That is if it didn't work out today, but I don't see why it wouldn't."

She patted N on the back and examined him from top to bottom. "You know how to properly conduct an interview, I suppose?"

"Yes, that was one of the things I had to learn early in my education…"

Hiromi smiled and patted his shoulder "Then go get 'em!"

N hopped off of Reshiram calling it back into the poke ball. He stood nervously looking at the building hoping that for once, fate could lend him a hand instead of slapping him in the face with it. He inhaled and gulped to calm himself. It was his old colleague that was interviewing him after all, what was there to worry about? He had spoken to him a few weeks ago after the meeting with his father. Dr. Shield, the mentioned colleague, was fond of N when he worked under him for Plasma's project. He had said they could always use someone with his talents in their research.

As he stepped forward an older man with thick bottle-lensed glasses carefully walked out from behind the building almost bumping into N. Luckily N had stopped in time before the man could drop his specimen.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man I didn't see you there" he said adjusting his glasses. After he squinted a few times the man smiled. "Master N, is that you?"

Touko slammed her mug down on the table as hard as she could without breaking it. "He what?!" she asked her mother who was sitting calmly across from her. Hiromi sipped her coffee with downturned eyes overlooking her daughter's outburst. She could swear sometimes that she took after her father more than she realized.

"I said he went to an interview"

"W-Well why didn't he tell me?"

Hiromi looked her daughter straight in the eye, "Touko, for some reason he is deathly afraid of disappointing people. I assume he thought it was in your best interest if you never knew, if he failed that is."

Touko sat back down and traced around the mug with her finger. "He was thinking… I would hate him if he couldn't get it?" Hiromi nodded and took another sip. "That's ridiculous! I'm not like that! How could he even think I was like that? I'm a _supportive_ person. I don't bring anyone down for anything!" Touko shouted losing control of her voice again.

Hiromi sighed rolling her eyes. "You have to remember, Touko, that he has been looked at as a prodigy by many people and they would not have wanted him to fail. With the story of his father I expect he is looking down on himself…"

Touko shook her head slowly thinking N couldn't be self-conscious about that kind of thing. This was N, happy-go-lucky, helpful, smart N. "He shouldn't be that way…" she whispered bringing the mug up to her lips. Hiromi smiled at her daughter, thankful that she had a good head on her shoulders.

N returned home later that evening. His hair was sticking up on end due to flying on Reshiram for hours to and from the science facility. He dragged his feet as he came through the door, the hours of lost sleep finally getting to him. Touko jumped from her place on the couch and ran to him enveloping him with her arms in a tight embrace. "How was it? Did you get it? What did they say?" she questioned rapidly. Likely due to fatigue N could hardly understand her. Touko looked up at him when he didn't answer.

"Is something wrong? Was it that bad?"

He shook his head returning the hug. "I'm just tired is all… I only had a few hours of sleep" he said bonking his forehead to hers. He smiled lightly with tired eyes. "It wasn't bad" he answered, "I knew the man from before… He was a friend of mine."

With big eyes Touko kept her gaze on him. "So?" she asked with a hint of irked attitude curving her tone.

"Yes," he yawned, "I started training today… The rest will be tomorrow and then…" he sighed and stretched, "I get my lab coat and begin work!"

Touko jumped up and down clapping her hands; she was over joyed to hear of his success. "I knew you could do it!" she cried happily dancing around him. She hugged him one more time and grabbed his hand leading him to the kitchen. "I helped mom cook dinner. I thought you would be home before now so I made you a plate… I put it in the microwave" she said setting him at the table. She placed the plate in front of him. "Okay," she said sitting on the seat opposite of him, "Tell me what it is you will be doing."

* * *

I don't know where this came from. It's not that good, I didn't exactly know how to write it out but it's a transition into the next chapter as the story unfolds.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, things get a little fluffy at first and then somewhat rocky for our couple here. Yay, more fluff! If that is what you are looking for that is. Our main duo is making a big decision in this one so be prepared! Little Touko's heart might just break.

* * *

** Moving**

This had been the worst week of Touko's life. Her mother had to travel to see her great-aunt in a different region leaving Touko alone in the house with her Pokémon. Mei was still traveling with Hyuu rarely coming home for a day or so before leaving again, Bianca was busy with helping the professor, and she only saw N for a late dinner before they went to bed. Mei was training hard so that she could enter the hall of fame just like her sister who she idolized and N had been working at that facility for six weeks now and had to stay over for days at a time so he could finish his research. She had become lonely. What did she do before having Pokémon, traveling, and stopping bad guys? Oh, right, go and hang out with her friends which were all but non-existent at the moment.

She growled in frustration and threw a pillow to the floor. Vulpix scurried out of her lap and over to Serperior who was coiled up by the window basking in the sunlight. Vulpix cowered behind Serperior's leafy tail wondering what her trainer was throwing a tantrum about. Touko fell back on the couch screaming through clenched teeth.

"This _sucks_!" she yelled pulling her hair and kicking her legs frantically.

In the midst of her tantrum the front door opened and shut. Vulpix swished her tail and ran to the person that had entered. Touko, of course was still yelling and throwing more pillows off the couch. She opened her tightly shut eyes to find a pastel -haired man hovering over her with an inquisitive expression. A heavy blush rose up setting her chest and cheeks on fire.

"What are you doing?" asked N as he cradled Vulpix tightly; she looked like a tiny round fur-ball in his arms. Touko paused totally embarrassed.

"Uh… nothing"

N frowned until Vulpix pawed the lapel of his coat. He chuckled and tickled her tummy with his finger, "Yes, I know mommy can be very scary sometimes."

Touko scoffed folding her arms and turning her head, "I'm not _that_ scary." N looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Really?" he sarcastically questioned, "You defeat your friends with great ease both in physical power and Pokémon battles, grown men cower at the mere mention of your name, and even the most ruthless of creatures run at the sight of you."

"Hmph" she huffed, "You make me sound like a hideous ogre!"

Vulpix jumped down running back over to Serperior; they were joined by Zoroark who had come in with N. N smirked and rounded the corner of the couch putting his knee on the cushion beside of Touko's leg placing one hand next to her shoulder and the other on the back of the couch for support as he leaned down. Zoroark and Serperior could see where this was going – Serperior covered Vulpix's eyes with his tail and picked her up in his mouth slithering towards the back door that Zoroark held open for them.

The love-struck pair had locked lips at the click of the back door when it was shut. It wasn't lustful, heated, or hungry – it was more of a sweet, innocent, albeit passionate caress of their lacing lips. N breathed softly and pulled a few inches away, "You are certainly _not_ an ogre" he whispered before returning to Touko's caress. This continued for a few seconds before they were interrupted by Touko's X-Transceiver that vibrated to the edge of the coffee table. Reluctantly she snatched it from its place before it fell and answered the call. It was Touya.

"Hey Touko, guess what?"

Touko painted a fake smile on her face as N returned to his standing position in front of her. "I don't know Touya, what?"

Touya snickered, "I just beat _all_ the trainers in the subway and defeated the subway masters! They cried like little girls, can you believe that?" Touya burst out in laughter slapping his knee and doubling over.

"That's cool Touya. Only you can make a grown man cry"

"Nu-huh, you can too Koko! Hell, they look at you and run! You're like one of the most powerful trainers in Unova!" Touya looked around and for a moment gawked at something to his left. "Wow…" he mumbled under his breath. "Oh, uh, sorry Touko, I have something I have to do. See ya later!" and with his goodbye he waved and ended the call. Touko shook her head and put the phone back in its original place.

"Does he do that often?" asked N sitting down next to her. She nodded, "He does occasionally… He has to gloat to somebody."

The two were alone again. Touko leaned her head on N's shoulder. 'It's soft… I missed it', she thought sighing peacefully. Her contact didn't last long before N lifted her chin up with his finger and pecked lightly from her forehead to her nose, then her chin and finally her lips. She swung her leg over so that she could sit in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. They bonked foreheads staring into each other's eyes ready to pick up where they left off. That is until the phone rang again.

With mouths agape both rolled their eyes. N snaked an arm around Touko's waist to hold her in place while he reached for the X-Transceiver. Touko answered to Mei's call.

"Ohmygod, Touko, guess what?!"

Touko shook her head, "What?"

"I just beat the elite four! Hyuu went after me and beat 'em too. I'm getting ready to go see the champion so I can get into the hall of fame just like you!"

Touko smiled genuinely . "That's great! I will throw you a party if you do when everyone isn't busy."

Mei jumped up and down clapping her hands, "Yay! I will do my best! Well, I better go. See ya sis!"

Touko ended the call and turned the X-Transceiver off. "Okay, if we get interrupted again, it's just not going to happen" she joked throwing it on the other end of the couch. What were the odds that they would get interrupted again? No one was home; everyone had a job to do or was in a different place far from the house. She leaned in once more but stopped when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Oh, come on!" she hissed hopping to her feet and marching over to the front door. She could hear N lightly laughing to himself in spite of the circumstances. She opened the door to find a chipper Bianca smiling at her with a small box in her hands.

"Hi" Bianca sang greeting her friend.

"Hi Bianca… I thought you were out doing field research."

Bianca nodded, "I was but I finished early so the professor let me come home." She remembered the box in her hand and held it up "Oh, here, I got this for Vulpix."

Touko accepted the box and opened it. There was a pink bow and a pink, crystal encrusted, glittery collar nestled inside. "Aww, thanks B. She'll love it."

Bianca beamed and clapped. "Oh, good, I thought she would! Hey, where is she anyway?"

"Out back with Serperior and Zoroark" answered Touko putting the top back on the box. Bianca waved at N suddenly realizing he was home. "Oh, I bet you two would like some privacy! I didn't know he was coming home today. Anyway, I just came to bring that to you. Don't let me interrupt!" she winked at Touko and waved her fingers, "Ta-ta you two!" Touko watched after Bianca as she skipped merrily back to her house.

She shut the door behind her and went back over to the couch. She eyed the box in her hands for a second before placing it on the table. "I'll give it to her later" she sighed leaning back so that she could relax. N moved a few stray strands out of her face, his eyes lingering on her for some time. He was concentrating on something she could tell, she just wished she knew what.

"What is it?"

Her question startled him. It was snappier than she had intended. "I have been thinking…" he started directing his gaze to the big plasma screen television. "Would it be best… for me to move closer to the facility?" Touko didn't understand by the look on her face so he rephrased his question. "On projects and jobs that I have taken on before I only had one central location that I both worked and lived in. Now I have a job that makes it difficult for me to have a social life, return home on time, and affects my productivity at work. Are these not all reasons that people relocate?"

It took Touko a moment to understand but she finally nodded wordlessly. She was still confused.

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"About a week or so I suppose. I don't like leaving and staying over there for long periods of time, which I find odd since I am used to that kind of thing…"

Touko giggled. He found it odd? "N, you're getting used to being social with other people outside of those who work with you. You are getting homesick."

N cocked his head to the right, "Homesick? I haven't been homesick before… well…"

He had trailed off leaving Touko hanging. She waited for him to continue but he never did. He kept his gaze on the floor shuffling his foot nervously from side to side. Touko wrapped her arms around his neck again, "But to answer your question, yes, people do move to other places for the sake of their job, family, and even just their own personal preferences." N glanced out of the corner of his eye, all of a sudden his demeanor turning serious.

"Then I believe I should do the same"

Touko let go slowly sliding her arms down to his chest, "What… do you mean? Is something wrong?"

N didn't answer her he only looked at her with the same intensity as before. Touko leaned her head to the side scooting back a little. His lack of an answer irking her to no end but she had to remember to be patient with him, so she waited. He finally spoke running a hand through his hair. "I need to prove my father wrong. I need to be totally independent… I would be close to the facility as well so there would be less chance of returning home once every three or four days and sleepless nights…"

Touko stood up suddenly rubbing her temples with her knuckles. "So… this is all about that fucktard, right?"

"I believe he has the Triad watching after me and my sisters… he knew things that he shouldn't. I can't -"

"N, he is in _prison_! You don't have to please him or show him up or … or…" she face palmed shaking her head. 'Supportive, Touko, supportive' she remembered trying to calm down again. "N… Is there any other reason that you thought about this?"

He didn't say anything so she simplified her point. "Like privacy issues, crowding issues, personal views getting in the way?"

"No, I don't believe I have any problems now. At first yes but not now." He tried to take Touko's hand but she avoided his contact. "Are you sure?" the words falling faintly from her lips while she directed her attention elsewhere. "Yes, I'm positive. Do you not want to leave the confines of your childhood home in the future?"

"I… yes… but… I haven't been home in forever I want to spend some time with my mom before I just up and leave. She has to care for someone… or she gets lonely."

N did manage to take her hand this time and held it up to his lips, "How long do you want to stay here?" Touko shrugged, "I don't know…"

N pursed his lips while he thought. Probabilities and mathematical functions swarming like a bee hive in his mind. "Then… talk to her about it because I would like for you to come with me. I have become accustomed to your presence."

This caught Touko off guard. She smiled, frowned, smiled and frowned again trying to find a happy medium. His statement made her overjoyed but the thought of leaving her mother made her stomach churn. Finally after a few seconds she nodded.

N had some free time after completing his work ahead of schedule; now he occupied himself with his next assignment - field research. Dr. Shield just so happened to volunteer his afternoon to assist him.

"So N, have you found a suitable place yet?" Shield asked as he observed a Pokémon that N was talking to. N shook his head still communicating with the Pokémon around them. Shield tapped his chin with the tip of his pen humming to himself. Suddenly he 'ah-ha'ed loudly causing N to sway from his crouching position and fall forward face-planting the ground. He raised himself and glared back at the doctor. "You shouldn't surprise people like that" he chided getting to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Sorry" Dr. Shield apologized, "I just remembered something, follow me!" He began marching holding his arm out pointing his pen in the air. A few paces later he stopped and sifted through draping foliage and ivy looking for something. "Ah-ha, here it is!" he pulled back the ivy revealing a long stone pathway. He led N through, following the path – both were glad that the cold from the autumn months had caused most of the plants to shrivel and lay dormant, if not die out completely. It was over run.

"Well, here it is. I remembered it when you told me you wanted to move here. It's very old but as far as I know it's in good shape" Shield grinned feeling like he just revealed a huge secret.

"What is this place?" N asked looking around the spacious landscape.

"It used to be a vacation home for a family that lived in Castelia. They would come here for the scenery" he pointed to the lake to his left. "I used to know them. One day about ten years ago they put it up for sale and moved to Kanto." He informed N more on the place and its previous owners as they walked up to the building. They looked in windows and tried the doors from front to back until Dr. Shield remembered a hidden compartment that only he and the owners knew of. Luckily there was a key left behind so he opened the door. N gawked for a moment as he looked inside. It had been abandoned for years but being locked tight and forgotten had preserved it nicely.

"Wow…"

* * *

Um… I got stuck on this chapter so it is not the best in the world. The next one will be really cute and fluffy. I hope no one dislikes that, I mean you can't have too much fluff can you? And if you were wondering, yes, this is over all a happy story because that's how I roll – only a few bad run-in's here and there… and there will be a big oopsie too for Touko in the next one. Let's hope N doesn't find out.


End file.
